Love like this
by missy4eva
Summary: That's why you keep on running in and out of my mind. As the years they'll roll by, baby now I know why, I keep on coming back to you.' Chapter 19 is up! Last chapter! Please R&R -Nejiten-
1. Prolouge

Hi, so this story plot type of thing has been on my mind and stuff so I decided to write about it and use Neji and Tenten for this! Oh and this is my fist fanfic so be nice but if you have any flames just say it and ill try to make the story better in anyway. so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I dont own, if I did, then Gaara wouldn't have such a derpressing childhood.

and here we go!

* * *

**Love like this: Prolouge**

Whoosh! Bulls-eye! 'Yes!' Tenten thought to herself. She decided it was time for a break so she sat on tree stump. She wiped sweat off her forehead. She's been practicing in her training spot, early in the morning till dusk, after she graduated from the Ninja Academy. She made 10 different targets on trees and got bulleyes on all of them. After about a minute into her break, she heard something rustle in the trees above. She looks up and sees nothing. She shrugs it off and keeps drinking her water.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

'Hmm… I bet it was like birds or something, oh well. Yum this water tastes good!'

I poured some water on my head so now my face is dripping wet, but who cares? It feels like heaven.

Rustle...whoosh

'What is that?! Okay if I find a stalker I'm gonna beat the sh-!'

RUSTLE…WHOOSH!! 'Okay now I'm freaked out!'

I jumped out of the bench and ran to the middle of the area, having a kunai in between each of my fingers on both hands and got in fighting position while my face is dripping with water.

Then I heard a guy chuckle…

**Neji's P.O.V**

'Well someone's been taking my spot while I was gone.' I've never seen her before. Her features don't remind me of any clans. She's got brown hair that's put in 2 buns making her look like a panda and chocolate brown eyes. She's got a pink chinese tope and bluish greenish cargo capris. I think she's my age 'Hmm…I think I've seen her at the academy. Look at all those kunais. Might as well claim back my training spot.' I jumped down from the tree.

**Back to Tenten's P.O.V**

I heard a light thud on the ground so I turned around, still threatening my fighting position. There stood one of the Hyugas in a bath robe. Wait, no it's just a regular white robe. Whoa, he has a lot of bandages. Its covering his right hand and arm and he has some more bandages on his right leg and foot. I could tell he was a Hyuga because of his white soft lavender eyes. I think I've seen him before... he's about my age. I don't know his name but I figured he's probably powerful. I mean look at his long dark brown hair. It might even be the as long as mine too. But then again I think mine is longer. Anyways…he's kinda…good looking. But this guy probably was stalking me so I might as well ask what he wants.

**Normal P.O.V**

"So," Tenten started, loud enough for him to hear, "What's your name and what do you need?" still in her fighting position. They didn't approach each other so there was a lot of distance between.

"If you really want to know, its Neji. And this is my training spot." was all he said.

"I'm Tenten. And you're mistaken, this is my training spot. I found it this summer." she got a little annoyed.

"Huh, Tenten…I'm never mistaken. This is mine. I was away this summer so I wasn't here. But now I am so leave." him also getting annoyed.

"Not gonna happen." Tenten started getting aggravated. "Cause I'm not done training!"

"That's too bad 'cau-," He was cut off by an idea-strucked Tenten.

"I have an idea! How 'bout I fight you for the spot?"

"Fight me? Are you serious?"He scoffed. "You're gonna lose ya know." He added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I've been training my butt off this summer and I improved greatly." I said proudly.

"Oh really?" he smirked. 'EVIL smirk!' Tenten thought.

"Yes really!"

"I've been training my butt off since I was 5."

"…"

"What?" He said annoyingly.

"You must have been a happy child," she muttered

"Hn," He replied.

"What did you say?" Tenten asked not knowing about his "habit". (A/N: I make it sound like a bad thing…lol)

"Nothing." He said boredly.

"But I could've sworn you said 'hn'… weirdo." She giggled at the last thing she said.

He gave her a glare or a look, his famous Neji glare. Also another unfamiliar habit. That sent shivers down Tenten's spine. But she brushed it off and said:

"What are you waiting for? Start attacking me!!" exclaimed an impatient Tenten.

Then suddenly a kunai was aimed at Neji and he dodged it just in time before it plunged into his shoulder.

He was surprised mentally but didn't show it. He turned around and saw an amused Tenten twirling a kunai around her fingers.

'Hn', Neji thought, 'She actually thinks she can beat me, well then she is SO wrong. 'Cause I am Hyuga Neji, UNDEFEATABLE!!' ( A/N: O.o...He gives interesting pep talks to himself. hehe!)

So they were facing each other about 18 feet apart, armed and ready. Neji activated his byakugan and was ready for any attempts of attack Tenten was planning. She re-adjusted her kunais and was in her famous fighting position.

None of them moved or attacked for a few seconds. She focused all her chakra into her fingers to her kunais and shuriken. She then charged at him flinging her weapons. He managed to dodge them easily but with Tenten charging at full speed he jumped out of the way and Tenten ran into the now empty space and she stopped suddenly and turned to him with awed eyes.

"Wow, your fast!" she said.

"Hn," was his reply.

She rolled her eyes and charged at him again throwing a kunai at his head but he bent backwards letting the kunai fly above his face without touching him. She couldn't believe it, he was like, flexible! She regained her focus and this time she did a jutsu and a bunch of wind (like a tornado at your fingertips) came crashing towards him. He ran full speed away from the mini tornado and ran around the area a few times avoiding Tenten's weapons. They kept doing this for about 1 hour. She was also working with scrolls.

Tenten suddenly stopped and Neji turned to her wondering what was keeping her. She had her hands on her knees and she was panting. She looked up at him and noticed he didn't even break a sweat while she was sweating like a hot dog. 'That baka!' she thought. This time they were about 6 feet away. She suddenly charged at him again but this time she didn't bother with her weapons, she just wanted to punch him. Neji saw her fury but didn't move an inch; he just stood there waiting with a smirk.

'Wait till I get to ya Neji so I can punch that smirk right of your face an-,' her thoughts were interrupted when she reached Neji with a sudden stop.

Neji grabbed her ready-punched fist and his other hand grabbed her arm. They were really close; face just 2 inches apart. She was breathing hard 'cause all the work she did trying to defeat Neji. She was struggling from his grasps but he held on. He was kinda mesmerized by her eyes but he shook it off with another victorious smirk. She just glared at him. She could feel his breath breathing on her, it was slightly disturbing but she liked it. Then they were starting to stare at each other in a new way. Like acceptance or slight friendship. (A/N: I know, it sounds mushy but wutevs!)

"So…," Tenten trailed off

"Hn."

"What do you mean 'HN'?!" She yelled suddenly realizing his 'habit'.

"I mean 'hn'!" he calmly said.

"You are so confusing, you know that?" she said.

"Hn," he grunted.

"UGH!" she exclaimed. She tried to move but then she remembered she was still in his grasps.

"Could you let go please?" she said trying to suppress her frustration.

He let go immediately.

"Thanks," she mumbled, rubbing her now sore, red arm and fist.

'Geez! He's got hands of steel!' She thought.

"Now that we finished wasting my precious training time, I'm gonna go train now. Right now I don't care if you're here but hurry up before I change my mind, okay?" commanded Neji.

"Yes Sir!" she mimicked, saluting.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes and started training.

So there you have it!

Do you guys like it?

Sorry if this chapter wasnt really exciting the next chapters will be better. but I will only go on if you guys review and say that i should go on.

REVIEW! the purple button is tempting...


	2. whats a masquerade ball?

Hello! not complaining or anything but i kinda would like a little bit more reviews to know if its okay and to know if i should keep going.

But thanks to Readerfreak10 yay!

disclaimer: nuh uh! i dont own. but i do own 'Akira' in this.

**Chapter 1:**

**Time skip! They were 12, now they are 14.**

_FLASH BACK: (referring to prologue.)_

_Neji grabbed her ready-punched fist and his other hand grabbed her arm. They were really close; face just 2 inches apart. She was breathing hard 'cause all the work she did trying to defeat Neji. She was struggling from his grasps but he held on. He was kinda mesmerized by her eyes but he shook it off with another victorious smirk. She just glared at him. She could feel his breath breathing on her, it was slightly disturbing but she liked it. Then they were starting to stare at each other in a new way. Like acceptance or slight friendship. (A/N: I know, it sounds mushy but wutevs!)_

_"So…," Tenten trailed off_

_"Hn."_

_"What do you mean 'HN'?!" She yelled suddenly realizing his 'habit'._

_"I mean 'hn'!" he calmly said._

_"You are so confusing, you know that?" she said._

_"Hn," he grunted._

_"UGH!" she exclaimed. She tried to move but then she remembered she was still in his grasps._

_"Could you let go please?" she said trying to suppress her frustration._

_He let go immediately._

_"Thanks," she mumbled, rubbing her now sore, red arm and fist._

_'Geez! He's got hands of steel!' She thought._

_"Now that we finished wasting my precious training time, I'm gonna go train now. Right now I don't care if you're here but hurry up before I change my mind, okay?" commanded Neji._

_"Yes Sir!" she mimicked, saluting._

_He looked at her and rolled his eyes and started training._

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Hmm…that day was when I first met Neji. Good times. I looked over at my teammate, Neji who was listening (really ignoring) to what Lee had to say about the powers of youth. I just smiled at them.

"YOUTH GIVES US FREEDOM! YOUTH GIVES US STRENGH! LET'S SHOUT FOR YOUTH!!" Lee yelled. Yup, that's my other teammate. He and Gai-Sensai are known as the Green Beasts of Konoha. They both wear ridiculous green spandex and orange leg warmers while Gai-Sensai wears a green vest. Oh, did I mention their eye brows? Yeah, you can't miss them! They look like fuzzy black creatures. But they always know how to cheer you up. ( A/N: not the eyebrows, the people who sports them.)

**Neji's P.O.V**

Lee is the world's most annoying and loudest of Konoha. And among my friends too, but I would have to say Naruto might beat him at that. Anyways Tenten is snickering and looking at us. She always does that whenever I'm stuck listening to Lee about youth. We stopped training for some reason because Gai-sensai said he had an important, youthful announcement. Wonder what it is.

**Normal P.O.V**

Gai-sensai got the student's attention to tell them about the youthful news.

"As you know, there is gonna be a celebration for your hard work these past years, next week. And the council decided to hold a Masquerade Ball!! It will be after the celebration party and you can party all night long!! No sensais are gonna be there so it's gonna VERY YOUTHFUL BALL!!"

"Gai-sensai, what does "masquerade" mean?" Tenten asked what Team Gai all had in their minds.

"Why, Tenten, a masquerade ball is a normal dance but you dress up in costumes. A little bit like Halloween but more formal."

"Ahh." everybody answered.

"Gai-sensai! That is a youthful idea!" cried Lee

"Yes Lee! It is!" Gai cried back.

"GAI!"

Tenten and Neji hid their faces away already knowing what was going to happen.

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI!"

Then we all know that after the yelling a sunset appears and they hug. Then they both straightened up after their little "love fest".

"Anyways you are dismissed from your training and are free to spread the youthful news. Bye!" Gai-sensai left the training area.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

'Oh my gosh! Masquerade ball?! A real dance? I've never been to a dance. I only thought those existed in those books that I read!'

(A/N: remember they're ninjas, not normal high schoolers) This is gonna be cool! But who am I gonna go with…as in a date?' I looked at Neji who seemed very uninterested in this "masquerade" thing and immediately looked away.

'NO! Not him. I mean it's Neji for crying out loud! The walking ice cube. My best friend, other than Hinata, Temari, Sakura and Ino. But maybe we could go as friends, I don't know.' I thought.

**Neji's P.O.V**

'Wow. A Masquerade ball.' I thought. 'Shit now all my fangirls are gonna drool all over me and stalk me. And it's gonna be a waste of time, dancing and all that. Even if I did go who would I dance with?' I looked at Tenten and then mentally slap myself on the forehead.

'Tenten! Why should go I with her? My best friend? Plus she might not want to go with me. She might wanna go with_ Sasuke_. But then again she never showed much interest in the Uchiha. I'm so glad she's not an overly obsessed, loudmouth, drooly fangirl. Maybe that's why we're best friends. Hmm…' He thought.

**Normal P.O.V **

Neji, Tenten and Lee were walking home after their practice and Lee was talking about the celebration.

"The ball is gonna be so youthful!! And there's gonna be dancing and music, food, I love it!"

"Who are you guys gonna take to the ball?" asked Tenten. She looked a little nervous on what Neji would answer.

Neji noticed this and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Lee answered first "Sakura or Akira! They're both youthful and beautiful."

"I think you should ask Akira, I hear she has a crush on you." said Tenten

Neji and Lee looked surprised and shocked but Lee looking happy.

"She does!! SCORE!! I am filled with JOY and YOUTH!" yelled a happy Lee. Neji and Tenten winced when he shouted.

"And you Neji?" Tenten asked again.

"Hn." he shrugged. "Who knows."

"Who do you want to go with?" he asked her.

"Yes our youthful beautiful blossom?"

"Umm, I don't know. I don't have a crush on anybody right now."

"Well I got a few guys." Lee said slyly. "Do you want to hear?"

"Sure why not, but I'm not gonna take it seriously, I just want to hear what you have to say." said Tenten.

"Okay. My first pick is, I think you're gonna like this one, Neji!" Tenten got a little red and Neji's eye was twitching.

"Then," Lee continued, not caring whether or not they were embarassed, "There's Shino, Kiba, if he's not going with Ino, Gaara, Kanku-"

Tenten cut in, "Eww, Lee I think I can take it from here."

"Suit yourself, but take my advice, both of you, go together to the ball, let your love bud bloom into a youthful new love flower!! 'Cause I can sense something in the air!" Lee exclaimed, ever so passionately. The duo both sweat dropped and this time, Tenten's eye was twitching and Neji got from embarrassed to mad.

"The only thing you'll sense is my fist shove up your a-"

"Oh look at the time! This is my stop! Wish me luck with Akira! BYE!!" and with that, Lee left the duo.

'God. Leave it to Lee to create the most awkward moments and then just ditch.' Tenten thought angrily.

'Just you wait Lee!' Neji promised himself.

So the two went walking home in awkward uncomfortable silence.

"Well, this is my stop. Um, see ya later Neji."

"Hn, see ya Tenten."

"Bye." She closed the door behind her.

She looked around her place, a 4 bedroom apartment. In the living room were 2 couches, one white and one black. And In the corner of the living room is a 35" screen T.V and cabinets around. And the kitchen is modern. Her parents were pretty successful and left everything for her when they died on a mission.

'I wonder what Temari thinks about the dance.' Tenten thought. She dialed the Wind mistress' number and waited for her to pick up.

Ring

Ring

Ring

_"Hello?"_

"Temari?"

_"Tenten?"_

"Yeah how are you?"

_"Hey! I'm good. Did Gai-Sensai tell you about the masquerade ball?"_

"Yeah, do you have a date?"

_"YES! I do!"_

"Let me guess, the lazy ass Shikamaru?"

_"He's not a lazy ass and yes! How'd you know?"_

"Uh, lucky guess!"

_"He asked me! Okay, so after the announcement, we were dismissed and we caught up with Shikamaru's team and we were talking and somehow we ended up on the 'Dance topic' and then he said,"I know this is so troublesome but would you be my date?" and I was speechless then I finally said yes!"_

"Awesome good for you!"

_"So are you going with Neji?"_

"No, why does everybody think we should go out?"

_"Cause every ninja including Tsunde think you guys have a thing but won't admit it.-Wait did I say 'Tsunde?' You didn't hear it from me."_

"...OH MY GOSH! Even Tsunde is on our case?!"

_"Can you blame her? She's the Hokage and she needs to know these things."_

"Err." I growled into the receiver.

"_Come on, it's not that bad."_

"Temari we just received the news about an hour ago!"

"_So."_

Besides, who need guys. I can go alone."

_"..."_

"Hello? Temari are you still there?"

_"I can't believe you want to go alone"_

"So? I am independent. And so is Neji."

_"You guys can be independent_ _**together**__?!"_

"Haha. Very funny."

_"Whatever but I thought that if you and Neji did go together, then me and Shika-kun could dance right along side with you guys! That would be coolieo!" _(A/N: I dedicate the 'coolieo' to my friend who uses it all the time)

"Yeah that would be. And since when did you call Shikamaru 'Shika-kun?!' "

_" Ever since he asked me to the dance. Hey, well I gotta go so I guess I'll talk to ya later!"_

"Okay, See ya!"

_"Yeah! Bye!"_

-Click-

* * *

Okay! So theres the second chapter (even though its called chapter 1)

Please review so i can know if i should keep going!

Bye


	3. Fangirls and kiss?

Yo! Okay so this is the 3rd chapter and stuff and youll get a little fluff! oh and thx 4 the reviews! keep it goin!

so i dont really have nething else to say so enjoy!

Disclaimer: dont own naruto and never will...boo hoo

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Neji's P.O.V**

"NEJI-KUN!! WE LOVE YOU!!"

"NEJI-KUN!! COME BACK!!"

"LET'S GO OUT!!"

"NO ME NEJI!!"

"NOT HER, ME!!"

I was running for my life. 20 minutes ago these fangirls were looking through my bedroom window and making noise and I thought it was squirrels so I was incredibly stupid for opening the window and shooing the "squirrels" away. Then the fangirls all came through my window and started chasing me and squealing all around my house so I led them through a back door so Haishi and the maids wouldn't hear them. Too late. They were screaming my name. And so for the past 9 minutes I've been running away to the forest and the place where Tenten and I train.

"NEJI WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?"

"KISS ME NEJI!!"

"NO ME!!"

'I swear if they don't shut up I'm gonna-'

"Psst! Neji up here!" a female voice shout-whispered. It was coming...from above?

I looked up and saw Tenten on a branch of a tree (no duhh) using her hands to tell me to hurry up. I looked back and saw that my fangirls were still far behind but I can hear them good. I quickly jumped up to the tree and caught a branch and lifted my self up.

"NEJI WE'RE COMING!!"

"LET ME KISS YOU NOW!!" Obsessive much? Yah...

Both Tenten and I sweat dropped.

The fangirls didn't see us in the tree so they kept running and running until they were out of sight.

Then she started laughing and I glared at her for laughing at my misfortune.

"Neji-kun!! Go out with me!! Neji!! I love you!! No Neji!! I love you more!!" Tenten started laughing and mimicking the fangirls in a high pitched annoying voice.

I glared at her then playfully punched her on the shoulder. Then it got quiet but that's because we were looking around. I was resting on a big thick branch that could lay 2 people. And Tenten was resting on a smaller branch right in front of mine.

"Why were you up here?" I asked.

"I climb up here to think, meditate, or just to be alone." she replied, looking at the sky.

"Hn." I grunted thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thinking too. You're right; this is a good place to think."

"Yep!" she said still mesmerized by the sky.

Finally she looked at me and I looked at her and...did I just see a hint of pink on her cheeks?

**'Oohh Hyuga you turn her on!'**

'Hn. Wait, who are you?'

**'I'm your inner stupid.'**

'….Yeah, why are you here?'

'**I'm here to tell you about your love Tenten.'**

'Ugh don't say that. I don't like Tenten that way. And what's your "inner" purpose anyways?'

**'As your inner, I hear your thoughts that you never think out loud, like your love thoughts, family thoughts and yeah...does that make sense?'**

'No.'

**'I'm not gonna waste my time telling you that you have a thing for your panda bun teammate.'**

'Don't call her that!'

**'Over protected are we?'**

'NO! Now shut up!'

"Neji? Are you okay? Neji!" Tenten snapped him back to reality.

"Hn?" he looked at her.

"Are you okay? She asked me again. "I think you were thinking too much."

"What makes you say that?" I challenged her.

"Well you were crossing your arms, sulking and sticking out your lower lip...so yeah..."

"Really?" I tried so hard not to growl at my self.

"Uh-huh." she said looking back at the sky. In my opinion, the sky isn't that interesting but then again try telling that to Shikamaru and his "clouds".

I just had to ask her, "Why do you look at the sky so much. If you put your hair up and spike it you and Shikamaru could be twins."

"Haha, very funny. I don't know, I just think that my parents are up in heaven and they could see me and if I look up they'll know that I respond." she answered up to the sky and me.

"..."

She looked at me nervously. "Did I say something weird? Cause you know I'm weird and stuff but I really feel that way an-"

She stopped cause I was leaning over to her ever so slowly then she just kinda leaned over to me. Why I was leaning, I have no idea. I just wanted to capture those lips with mine.

My Hyuga pride was yelling in my head, 'STOP! She's your teammate and best friend!! You will ruin your Shinobi chances by being too close to her! And she will also ruin her chances to become a Kunochi! And you will lose your reputa-' Oh screw it!! I finally get to _live!_

So close! By this time I had my eyes closed.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

'Why is my heart going crazy? Do I really like him?! Maybe I do! But he's my teammate and best friend and I should only think of him as that. Plus he said himself that I was him teammate and he sees nothing more. But if that's so, why did he first lean? Maybe he does like me!-NO! It doesn't matter 'cause I will only focus on becoming a Kunochi and an amazing ninja and- Screw that idea!! This is my first kiss and I've always secretly wanted him to be the one…

'I leaned really far now just to get closer. I could not close my eyes. Just a little more...more...more...mor-!

"AHHH!!" I just felt my butt slide off the branch and fall forward to the ground.

**Neji's P.O.V**

I felt something shift in front of me and I opened my eyes and I heard a scream but I didn't see Tenten in front of me. I looked down and saw Tenten lying down on her face on the ground. I immediately jumped down.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Uhhhhh" I groaned. I winced from the headache I now had.

"Tenten can you hear me?" Neji whispered to me.

"Mfbhgf."

"I take that as a yes?" he asked.

"..."

"Tenten!"

"What?!" I yelled in pain and confusion.

"Open your eyes, you look dead."

"NO, I'm sleepy!", and then I think I giggled. Why the heck am I giggling? At least it distracted me from my headache.

"Tenten, I think that fall made you a little...crazy." he said as if I lost my mind...yeah right!

"What makes you think so?" I tried to say between giggles.

"Let's just go home. I'll take you to your place okay?"

"Oh you naughty man!" I giggled. Oh my gosh did I just say that?!

That made Neji have a little color on his cheeks. But of course he ignored it and picked me up bridal style and he started walking me home.

**Neji's P.O.V**

I looked at her once in a while during the walk. She was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. Her hair buns were a little messy but I think it looks cute. And her bangs were resting peacefully on her forehead. Her cheeks looked faintly flushed and her lips were slightly parted and they were a nice shade of rosy dark pink. She looked- wait! What's wrong with me? I'm known as one of the coldest ice cubes geniuses of Konoha. This will ruin my rep! (A/N: nice rep Neji!) But then again we almost kissed…

We reached her place and it was getting dark. So I turned the knob and found out it was locked. I looked under the welcome mat and there was the key. I opened the door and tried not to hit sleeping Tenten through it. She was suddenly stirring. I looked for her room and opened the door and gently rested her on her bed. I looked at her one last time and then left.

* * *

So there was a little Tenen and Neji fluff! hope u liked it!

review!


	4. Planning

**Oh im sorry for not updating! see my sisters laptop didnt have any internet access and stuff and i couldnt get online and plus we've been busy with like moving and stuff and so sorry! but im back and hopefully ill be able 2 go back online later this week. thank you for the awesome reviews! go Nejiten fluff!**

**disclaimer: i dont own naruto...that is all**

**Chapter 3:**

**Normal P.O.V **_**somewhere**_

"Are you guys all here?" Ino asked. "Raise your hand if your not here!"

Cricket cricket

"So I guess your all here then?" she asked again.

"Damn troublesome woman, quit asking. We're all here." Shikamaru growled.

"Hey, nobody spoke up when the crickets started chirping." She fought back.

"That's because the crickets were intended Ino." Sakura said.

"What do you know forehead?" she got mad.

"I know that I'm not an Ino pig!" she shot back.

"What did you say BILLBOARD BROW?!"

"Oink oink!" Sakura pushed her nose up pig like. Ino eyes started twitching.

"Why you litt-"Ino's remark was interrupted by a pissed Hinata.

"Would you just quit it?!" She yelled. Everybody was like this: 0.o

"Way to go Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"T-thank you Naruto." Hinata went back to her shy self and started twiddling her fingers embarrassedly.

"You guys are hopeless; let's just start this meeting already!" Sasuke and Temari growled.

"Oh yeah, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Ino glared at Sakura and Shikamaru,"I'm sure you guys know why we are all here and we need to do something about it!"

"Wait, I don't know why I'm here." Lee said. Gaara and Kankuro shook his head in agreement.

"Ok, I will say this once more: we are going to hook Neji and Tenten in time for the ball so we have limited time. And we are here to come up with a plan." Ino said as if she were talking to kindergartners.

"But why are we gonna go through a lot of trouble just to get them to hook up?" Kiba asked. Many others nodded their head in agreement.

"Cause Tsunade said she and Haishi are gonna pay us if it works." Everybody's eyes bulged, even Shino's.

"Yes, each equally." Ino answering the question in their head.

"Then let's get this plan planned!" Naruto shoved his fists in the air.

"Got any suggestions?" Ino asked.

"How about we use my bugs and make them runaway and end up in a secluded area?" Shino suggested.

"I don't think Tenten would be happy if she got herded by bugs Shino." Temari answered.

"Yeah plus Neji might beat the crap out of your bugs." Sasuke said.

"But I think we're getting somewhere. We could find some other way to herd them and they could end up somewhere private." Sakura said.

"How about Gaara's sand?" Choji suggested while his mouth was full of chips.

"No, they would both know its Gaara's." Shikamaru pondered.

"Well, then what do we do so they can be youthful together?" Lee looked worried.

"Hmmm…" Shikamaru thought by closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Everybody was watching in silence except for Choji's crunching of chips. He opened his eyes once and looked at Naruto, and then closed his eyes again. Then he opened them and stared hard at Naruto. This annoyed Naruto.

"WHAT! Quit staring at me!" Shikamaru stopped looking at him turned to everybody else.

"I've got something…"

_**The next day…**_

**Tenten's P.O.V **

Boop boop

Boop boop

Boop boop

Boop bo-CRASH glass shatters. (cat screeches)

I look at my now smashed alarmed clock. I hate it guts!! Or its wire guts. It barley shows the time, but it's kinda readable.

Wow, it's 5 in the mornin'.

"Ugh, why me? Why at this godforsaken HOUR?!" I yelled at myself.

But of course Neji is a morning person, and I'm not. We are like total opposites sometimes.

I got up and went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face and blah blahblah. I changed and grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.

* * *

"Neji!" I whined. "Can we please take a break?" I was seriously sweating and I was leaning on a tree stump for support. We've been training the whole day, and now it was like early evening, with out break. ( A/N: is that possible?)

"Yeah whatever." Geez talk about coldness.

I chugged down my water for about 2 minutes, wow! Next thing I knew I was being jerked up and I kinda choked but after 6 minutes I was fine...anyways Neji grabbed me and led me behind a bush. His byakugan sensed fangirls coming and he didn't want to deal with them.

"How do the fangirls know this spot, it's our private training area." I love saying that! Wait, no fangirling! Shoot!

"They stalk me?" he said as if I was utterly oblivious.

"Right, well whatever."

"NEJI-KUN!! ARE YOU HERE?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WE LOVE YOU!!"

"NEJI-KUN I LOVE SAYING YOUR NAME!!"

"Oh God." Neji muttered. I couldn't help but giggle. Then Neji put his hand over my mouth and glared at me, the glare saying to shut up. How rude!

When I looked straight ahead, I saw a pair of feet right in front of me through the bush. Neji still had his hand on my mouth which was good cause then they would hear me scream. Then we saw a few more pairs of feet. We were lying on our bellies so I don't think they could see us.

Of course since I'm the author, everything doesn't ALWAYS go their way. (grins evily)

"WHY IS NEJI LYING ON THE GROUND!!"

"WHO IS THAT NEXT TO HIM!!"

"NO!! OUR NEJI-KUN HAS A GIRL FRIEND!!"

"GET HER!!"

That was my cue to go running like a maniac with Neji running beside me. Who knew fangirls ran fast, but then again they get their daily exercise by chasing hot guys. Wait, did I just imply that Neji is hot? He's good looking but I don't think I like him enough to call him 'hot'...

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU WILL PAY FOR STEALING OUR NEJI-KUN!!"

"YEAH!!"

"YOU WILL BE SORRY!!"

"WE WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!"

'God, could they be anymore sentimental?'

"I hate admitting this but I'm sorry that you have to deal with them." Neji said while running. Ooh Neji apologized to me. The world is going wacko!

"Thanks I guess but you need to let them know that I'm not your girlfriend." Opps, I put it out a little forward. Wait, did I just see a little color on his cheeks?

"Yeah, or else they will murder you." Neji said curtly.

"..."

"Did I scare you." he said playfully.

"No! Psh! Yeah right I can take all of them down." I said confidently showing him my fists.

"I think you can." Neji said truthfully. Was that a compliment? Wow, Neji, THE Hyuga Neji just gave me a compliment! Yay! I feel truly special.

"Well where do we go 'cause I didn't get my full break and I'm really exhausted!" I said while running for my life.

"Let's outrun them and we'll see from there." he said logically.

"Sure come on." I was getting ahead of him and when he realized that, he ran even faster.

I looked behind my shoulder and I didn't see anything. So I started slowing down. Neji looked back at me to see why I was slowing down, and he saw too that nobody was coming after us.

"We must've lost them." I muttered.

"Hn."

"Well what time is it?" I asked

"It's 5 before 6." he replied checking his watch inside his short pocket.

"Oh. Do you want to finish training or can we go home?" I asked

"Let's go home, I need to do something." he said curtly.

"Alright."

We were walking home and we stopped by my place and I turned to him.

"See ya tomorrow Neji." I said waving.

"Um, Tenten wait." he said quickly. I wonder what he wants.

"Yeah?" I asked being the curious one.

"Will you go-" he was interrupted by the baka himself. Grr. Neji looked as if he were about to kill.

**heh. im gonna call that a cliffy! but i hope it was good! anyways im like so tired and worn out. ow my back hurts...oh yah**

**Review please!!**

* * *


	5. Love quiz

**Heh, im really sorry AGAIN about the late update! its just that, sure, the computer will let me read my fav. fanfic stories, but then when i try to download my document on the computer, the internet goes BOOM! well not really, but it never works. so im practicly thanking the heavens right now for letting me able to update. finally! ooh. i like this chappie! hope u will 2! and guess wut! i have a guest star! come on out neji!**

**...**

**missy: shoving out neji to the stage. finally! now say hi. **

**neji: ...hn**

**missy: is that all u got 2 say?!**

**neji: hn. glares at me.**

**missy: dang no wonder why tenten says ur a hard nut to crack.**

**neji: hn.**

**missy: you are really starting to get to me. glares at him**

**neji: hn**

**missy: fine! be that way im leaving! and to think i once thought u were sexy! goes backstage.**

**neji: she doesnt own naruto**

**me: yells from backstage: OMG U FINALLY TALKED!!**

**C****hapter 4:**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"HEY NEJI! TENTEN!" Naruto waved at us franticly. He looked oddly smug for a second.

I ran over to him so I could punch him. Neji reluctantly followed me but of course he came glaring.

Before I could ball up my fists and lay one on him, Naruto shoved a clipboard in front of me and Neji's face.

"Neji, Tenten. You guys gotta help me!"

"Hn." Neji grunted.

"What's the clipboard for?" I asked shoving the clipboard aside.

"I need to survey you guys."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Kakashi is doing a fan website on Icha Icha Paradise. And I'm helping him get surveys from couples!"

What.the.hell.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE DAMNITT!" Neji and I yelled. We always get bugged by people who think we're together. It's just too awkward.

"Well, sorry!" Naruto defended. "Tsk tsk, it's a shame, really, because you make a cute couple."

Our eyes were twitching. Great, first it was Lee, then Temari and now Naruto! Joy.

"But still just do my survey ok?" he pleaded.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Hn."

"Ok just pretend you're a couple. So first question, how do you show love to one another?"

"…Um, we hang out?" I weakly answered. He nodded and scribbled stuff down on his clipboard.

"What type of survey is this?" Neji bellowed.

"Just answer the damn question!" Naruto yelled.

"We train together." He said curtly. He scribbled that down too.

"Ok, next one: have you, Tenten, ever gotten a hickie by Neji?"

"OH MY GOD!!" I yelled.

"I take that as a yes?" Naruto asked, looking oh so innocent

"NO!" Neji answered for me.

"Fine." Naruto looked at his clipboard. "Okay: How often have you guys been intimate?" Ohmigod!

-Insert crimson red blushes from both victims-

Naruto started explaining: "You know, like making out, hugging passionately, and making sweet, sweet lov-"

BANG!

"Ow, what did you do that for?" Naruto growled while rubbing his now injured head, courtesy of Neji.

"We are done. Find some other couple." Neji growled before taking my wrist and trying to lead us out. We would have left but of course Naruto decided to be stupid.

"HEY!! GIVE ME BACK MY KUNAI POUCH YOU BASTARD!!" I yelled murderously. He darted away and I started chasing him with Neji at my heels.

'I can't believe he took my precious weapons and my pouch! Oh he is going to pay!'

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled, tormenting me. Oh no he didn't!

He ran deeper into the forest. It was getting dark, so we could barley see his running figure, but at least we can both sense his chakra and Neji has his byakugan.

Then suddenly he disappeared and we couldn't see his figure. I tried to track his chakra, but he must've covered it up because I didn't sense it.

I heard Neji activate his byakugan.

"Do you see him?" I asked.

"Yup, he's up on that tree." he said, pointing to a rather small tree a few yards from us.

I started to run with Neji in front of me because he got a head start.

Right before we reached the tree, the ground started to shift and Neji looked like he got sucked underneath because he disappeared. I ran to catch up.

"Nej-AHHH!!" I felt air around me and I fell free falling forward until I landed on my belly. Ow. Something soft under me shifted and groaned in pain.

**Neji's P.O.V**

I felt weight dropped on me and I gasped in pain. My mind went black for a few seconds until I recovered. I tried to move but failed. Something was wrapped around my legs and something around my head. I think it was arms on my head and legs on my legs. I opened my eyes only to meet brown ones fluttering open. I tilted my head and blinked. The brown ones blinked back. I hit my head hard from the fall so I couldn't think straight. Then it hit me.

"AUGHH!" Tenten and I yelled and pushed each other off.

'Hn, that was awkward.'

"Tenten, next time land somewhere else." I complained holding my head.

"Hey it's not my fault you just happened to be there. I happened to have land there." She snapped back.

"Hn."

"Oh don't you go all 'hn' on me!" Tenten warned.

"Hn." I smirked. I decided that I was gonna mess with her a little bit.

"What did I just tell you!"

"Hn."

"Do it one more time…" she threatened.

"Hn." I smirked at her this time, knowing she can't scare me.

"That does it!" she pounced on me, resulting for me to stumble backwards, bringing her down with me. She tried to grab fistfuls of my hair but I locked her wrists with my strong grasps. She gave me her own death glare. Then she started to kick me so I decided to flip her over, with me hovering over her and I put her legs in between mine and I locked my knees together so she wouldn't escape. (A/N: …heh, that sounds wrong. But bear with me, it wasn't intended to be gross.) She really gave me a death glare that might even be a competition against mine.

"Tenten, you are only making your self and me more exhausted by trying to beat me up. So control your anger." I smirked in victory.

She nodded while glaring intensively at me. Then she brought her face up as if she were gonna kiss me while I tried to suppress my blush. Then she whispered:

"Get off me."

**Normal P.O.V**

Wolf whistles

"Whoo! Go Neji!" Kiba and Naruto whooped.

Everybody that was at the 'Neji and Tenten hook up' meeting was staring at a T.V screen that showed what Neji and Tenten were doing. (not that way!)

"Wait, what is he doing…?" Temari asked, squinting at the screen.

"Neji's pinning her down so she wouldn't attack him, but I could be wrong." Sasuke smirked.

"YOSH! They are being youthfully affectionate!" Lee cried, mini rivers coming out of his eyes.

"Hate to say it but good job Naruto." Gaara complimented.

"Heh, thanks Gaara. But you should've seen their faces when I surveyed them! Priceless!" Naruto laughed as everyone else joined him, remembering what Naruto had told them all earlier.

"Do you guys think this is gonna work?" Kankuro asked.

Everybody looked as if he were 10 times more idiotic than Naruto.

"Okay, okay, I won't doubt." He mumbled.

"So when are we gonna do 'Operation Atlantic Ocean'?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Be patient Ino-pig, all in a matter of time." Sakura replied calmly.

"Don't call me 'pig' you forehead!" Ino snapped.

"Not again." Everyone else muttered.

"Who are you calling forehead, piggy?" Sakura shot back.

"Who else has a forehead as big as Japan?"

"Why you little…"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"This is why I can't sleep peacefully at night anymore. Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

**Ha! ok so ne ways, im gonna try 2 update more often than usual. just pray the internet doesnt explode. crosses fingers.**

**so...READ AND REVIEW!! **

**neji: you are so loud.**

**missy: thank you neji-kun! squeezes him from hugging. cyas! **

* * *


	6. Operation Atlantic coldness

**Yo! ok, so i finally updated quick! well, sorta. neway this chap is the plan put into action. ugh, i really hate the operation's name, but honestly, i couldnt think of ne other names. dont hate me!! if ya didn't get it, ill let u know. im not very good on making like plans and stuff to hook ppl up but if u got ne idea, plz let me know! **

**oh, this doesnt really have ne thing 2 do with naruto or this story, but i was on youtube watching 'fruits basket' (i love kyo!) and i saw the episode where ritsu (the monkey) visits them and he freaks out!! hahahaha!! it was sooo funny!!**

**neways, back to naruto.**

**Disclaimer: isnt it obvious? i dont own!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"…And that was how I decided I'm never blowing bubbles again." Tenten finished her story.

"Wow. Interesting…story." Neji commented.

"Yawn. Yeah.

"I still can't believe we're stuck in a 12ft deep pit."

"I know. And to think us ninja's can't escape." She snorted.

"It's like someone dug this up in a way so people who are trapped in here won't escape. At least with out help." He thought out loud.

"Now that you put it that way…" she pondered.

A mellowed out rumble startled the two teens.

"What was that?!" Tenten whispered, slightly tugging on Neji's torso.

"I don't know." Neji murmured, looking around. Tenten let go of his torso and walked around. "Byakugan!"

He started peering around the pit, looking at the walls and suddenly he froze.

"What do you see?"

"There are 3 pipes around us, but I didn't see where they came from." He looked baffled.

"Why in the world would there pipes in a pit?" she whispered. She walked away to inspect the area.

"How should I know?" he whispered back.

Just then the mellowed rumble came back and every second the rumble started sounding clearer and clearer.

And then…

SPOOSH!

"Augh!"

"Ahhh!"  
It only spat out the water. It didn't keep on spraying them, but the water was as cold as the Atlantic Ocean (get the plan name now?) It soaked the two unsuspecting teens.

"N-n-nej-ji-ji?" Tenten shivered. He dripping wet hair buns were coming loose and dripping on her back, giving her unpleasurable shivers. "W-wh-where a-are y-you?" Her chin was quivering.

She wrapped an arm around her wet self and stuck the other arm out to feel her surroundings. She was still shocked from the surprised water show, she didn't open her eyes.

"T-ten-en-ten?" you could tell Neji tried not to shiver but who wouldn't?

"I-I'm h-here." She responded. She tried to find Neji from where his voice was located.

"Oof!" she bumped into a wall, a wet muscular wall. Something cold grabbed her numb shoulders.

"T-tenten?" he said concerned.

"Uh-h-uh." She confirmed.

"A-are y-you okay-y?"

"I-I'm g-get-t-ting th-there. W-what- a-b-b-bout y-you?"

"C-c-cold." They both let out wheezy and airy chuckles.

Then Tenten felt muscular arms around her. She immediately forced her eyes open. She felt a wave of warmness, in her heart and the body heat.

"N-neji?" this time she wasn't stuttering from the cold. She looked around her. She noticed that his hair was undone from his usual low ponytail

"Hmm? Is s-something wrong?" his shivering chin was on her shoulders. 'That bastard. Making me feel all weird and lovely and he doesn't even think something's wrong.' She thought. She felt her ears pounding. But at least having that position made them a little warmer so they didn't stutter.

"No, I'm just cold." Neji decided that standing like this is getting nowhere.

"Here, sit down." He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her down with him and placed her in between his legs with her head resting on his wet hair and chest and him still having his arms around her.

"Better?" he smirked.

She semi-glared. "Yes. Thank you Mr. I'm-so-hammmy."

He chuckled.

"So…" he trailed with amusement.

"So I'm stuck here with you and we're both going to get phenomena." She bluntly said.

"Not unless I can help it." He pulled her even closer to him that his cheek was brushing against hers. Luckily it was dark and they wasn't facing each other or else they would've seen each other blush.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"You sure seem talkative."

"Hn, I guess I am. But don't change the topic."

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "No, not anymore. The water woke me wide awake. You?"

"Same." He seemed to be somewhere else. He was thinking if maybe he should…no not now, at least.

"Thinking?" it was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes."

"What about?"

"About doing this." He turned her around so that she was on his lap with her legs stretched out on one side. He brought her face close to his, ignoring her gasp, looked into her eyes and then leaned even more forward until their lips touc-

"NEJI!! TENTEN!!" Gai and Lee called.

The two teens pulled their faces away exhaled in rage, disappointment and confusion at what just happened.

* * *

"Eek! That wasn't supposed to happen! They came too early!" Ino shrieked. She was yelling at the T.V and trying to get in it so she could strangle Lee and Gai. Everybody groaned in frustration.

"Way to go Gai and Lee." Temari mumbled.

"Great." Choji whispered in sarcasm while, of course, stuffing his face full of chips.

"Are we still gonna get paid?" Naruto asked.

"NO you idiot! They didn't kiss!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes they did." Kiba argued.

"No they didn't." Ino said.

"They did. I saw their lips touch." Shino informed.

"It wasn't even a touch or a brushing of the lips, it didn't make contact." Ino said.

"Yes it did, I saw." Gaara stated in a way that made anybody scared to doubt his word.

"T-that doesn't mean they k-kissed though." Hinata whispered, knowing Gaara's tone.

"Yeah it does." Sasuke confirmed, hearing Hinata whisper.

"No, it doesn't. Your lips have to moving with your partner. And their lips barley touched." Temari informed. The girls nodded their heads.

"Since when did you become an expert?" Kiba asked.

"…" Temari blushed madly and Shikamaru suddenly 'woke up' from his slumber and looked smug.

"Oh my god, you guys are an item!" Naruto yelled pointing at them. Gaara and Kankuro were staring in disbelief at their sister and the lazy genius.

Ino slapped the side of Naruto's head." Shut up."

"Okay then so what do we do?" Kankuro asked.

"We make up another plan!" Naruto rubbed his hands evilly.

SMACK!

"OW! What is it with people hitting me?!" Naruto wailed. Hinata rubbed his back in comfort.

"Because you're an annoying dobe." Sasuke answered.

"Look who's talking Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

Teme!"

"Ugh." Everybody groaned.

* * *

**So there was the plan! the idea of the plan was so supposed to be for Neji and Tenten could sorta, get closer...if u know wut i mean! And they sorta did. if it wasnt 4 the annoying green spandex wearers. if ur frustuated about neji and tenten not kissing, dont worry it will come. just wait. well, i hope u liked it!**

**Please please please review!! on my knees, little rivers coming out of my eyes.**

**until next time!!**


	7. Shopping, oh no

**Hey! i hope this was an average speed update. i was gonna do it yesterday, but then of course the internet went BOOM!! so yah. oh, im just wondering...should i continue my story after this chapter? im putting this chapter on cuz i needed 2 update. but this chappie is sort of an important filler? well wutever. im just wonderin cuz i got a flame(can u delete bad flames?) and it sorta got me down, but i just want 2 hear from the reviewers who like my story. but enuff of that! **

**Discla-**

**Naruto: shoves missy out of the stage and jumps around. She doesnt own me!! She doesnt own me!! She doesnt own me!!**

**missy: on the ground holding her forehead...pissed. ARRGG! Naruto!!**

**Naruto: ON WITH THE STORY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Knock Knock!

"Tenten!!" a shout sounded form the other side of the front door. I shot up from my slumber.

"Eh?" I groggily grunted to my self.

Knock knock knock!

Is that Ino knocking on the door?

"TENTEN!! OEPN UP!!" Ino yelled.

Yup. It is.

With my head tilted and my eyes all droopy, I stumbled to the door and I opened it with a yawn. "Ino, it's like 6 in the morning and this is the day where I don't wake up early to train with Neji." I whined. Ooh, speaking of Neji, guess who has been on my mind nonstop since the incident in the pit?

"Come on the dance is like 4 days away! We need to find clothes and stuff! And plus Hinata, Temari and Sakura are coming. They're in the car waiting." Wait hold up, did she just say shopping?

"WHAT! INO! I don't want to go shopping!" I whined really loud, finally waking up. I'm never thrilled when it comes to shopping, especially with Ino and Sakura. Temari and Hinata don't mind too much.

"Too bad 'cause the stores in the mall are having HUGE sales and we need stuff to wear for the dance!" she said as if the world was going to end.

"Ugh, fine." I pouted.

"Good now change!" Ino ordered.

I went to my room knowing I was going to be changing clothes a lot, so I slipped on some red guy basket ball shorts, a white old navy shirt and my regular navy sandals. I entered the living room and I found Ino by the door, tapping her foot impatiently.

"About time. Let's go!"

I walked behind her to the car, climbed in and greeted the others. Then we sped full speed to the mall.

"How about this one Hinata?" asked Sakura. She was holding up a white long puffy dress with puffed sleeves. It looked really...poofy.

"Um, I'm not s-sure, find something else." Hinata answered.

"Okay." Sakura shrugs and puts the dress back on the rack. She already found a costume. She's really fast at shopping. She is supposed to be a 50's girl, with a pink poodle skirt, black and white saddle shoes, a black and pink stripped shirt with sequins on it, and a pink silk sweater.

"What do you guys think?" Ino walked out the dressing room to show what she had put on. It was a dark purple gypsy costume. It was made out of silk and it showed a little bit of midriff and she wore a gold see-through mouth veil. (A/N I think that's wut that little thingy's called.) And she tried on some purple flats on her feet. The costume looks really good on her so I gave her my full encouragement on it.

"Oh my gosh! That is so pretty!" Sakura and Hinata gushed.

"You should hurry and buy it Ino, this store closes in about 45 minutes." Temari suggested.

"Okay!" Ino ran to the cashier.

"Whoa! I like this one!" Temari was holding up a light lavender and white stripped pirates top that would show about an inch above her belly, and black cargo capris. She went looking for shoes to match and found sexy calf high black pirate boots. I found a black eye patch and handed it to her.

"Whoa, Temari that'll look so awesome on you!" I stared in awe at the costume. Sakura and Hinata approved of the outfit and Temari caught up with Ino at the cash register.

"Hinata, did you find something you like?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue what to wear." Hinata said glumly. Hinata, I think, should have something innocent or flowy…like, a fairy, or an…

"An angel!" I yelled, pointing my index finger to the sky, just discovering the idea.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura said. Then she went to look for the costume. Hinata and I waited for 5 minutes and she came back with her findings.

"Take a look at this!" she said proudly. She held up a white silk strapless gown that would reach down halfway her calves and a pair of cute small silver angel wings, a silver halo, and white ballet slippers with straps that go up your leg.

Hinata and I stared at it. It was so perfect for Hinata!

"Take it Hinata!" I said encouragingly.

"It's s-so beautiful S-sakura!" she stuttered, widening her eyes. She went to go try it on. Yay! Now everybody has a costume! Wait, I don't…oh well! I finally get to go home and tell Neji my experience at the mall like I always do and-

"Tenten! You haven't found anything! The store is gonna close in like 25 minutes now." Sakura whined. Wow, time flies.

"Nothing here appeals me." I said wrinkling my tanned ski jump nose at the costumes in sight. There wasn't anything I really liked, at least so far. The costumes were all either too poofy, too girly, too ridiculous, or they were just plain ugly.

"Here, I am giving you a bunch of costumes so go and try every single one of them okay?" Sakura ordered while dumping a whole armload of costumes in my unsuspecting arms.

"But Sakura!" I whined like a baby.

"No butts! Now go, I am going to see which one is good or not." She turned me around and pushed me to the fitting rooms.

"Fine." I grumbled. I locked my self in the suffocating cubicle and dumped all the contents Sakura gave me on a chair. I used my index finger and thumb to hold up a French maid outfit like it was infected. 'Eww! Never! I dropped it back on the pile with disgust. (A/N: No offence to ppl who like the French maid costumes but u know since tenten's kinda a tomboy, it doesn't suit her.) I looked at a Frankenstein Bride costume peeking out of the pile. 'I'm not into the whole messy hair thing so I'll skip that.' I rummaged through the costumes and finally with no luck (to my pleasure) I came out of the dressing room. I told her I'll find something later. She just rolled her eyes and told me just to wait until Ino hears this. I grinned knowing Ino can't scare me…well not until she goes REALLY berserk.

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata came back from trying the angel costume on. She had the it folded in her hands, a shy smile glued on her face, and her pupilless light lavender eyes twinkling.

"Does it work out?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Uh huh!" she still had her smile.

"You know Naruto would love to see that on you." Tenten nudged her playfully, earning a deep blush from the younger Hyuga.

"Yeah Naruto would gap over your costume and how cute you would look in it!" Sakura also teased.

"S-stop it, you guys!" she tried saying but ended up blushing and giggling.

"Okay back to the shopping!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata suddenly remembered what she had been ordered earlier today.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_"Okay, so you guys know the drill right? Remember that we discussed it at the meeting." Ino said. Sakura, Temari and Hinata nodded their heads. _

_Hinata looked at the time. _

_6:00am. She sighed._

_"Okay, so Hinata, we doubt Tenten will find a costume by herself, you know how she is with shopping. So we will depend on you to find Tenten a gorgeous costume that will be perfect for her and one that Neji will love okay?" Sakura said._

_"Okay." She answered meekly_

_"All right then, let's get going to Tenten's!" Temari yelled. _

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Tenten, did you find a costume yet?" Hinata asked.

"Nada!" Tenten said exasperated. "None of them suits me well." she was about ready to give up until Hinata showed her something.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"H-here, try this." Hinata offered me a beautiful red kimono without sleeves with small gold dragons swirling around the bottom. I think it would reach below my knees and there was a slit on either side of the kimono that would reach up on my mid thighs. I just stood there looking at it.

"I k-know it's not really a costume, but y-you can add stuff to it." Hinata suggested.

"Let me see!" Sakura made her way over here. She looked at it and started gushing.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, you'll look so pretty in this and Neji would love it! Just add stuff to it." Oh my gosh here I go again.

-Insert an image of Neji smiling at Tenten in her costume-

"I think i know what to add. And who cares what Neji thinks." I said. I'm so hopeless.

"You do." Sakura replied as if it was so obvious. Dangit!

"Whatever." I reply. I could've sworn I thought I heard Sakura whisper to Hinata 'Good job. Plan B worked!' But I ignored it. I turned my attention back to the gorgeous kimono and thought something was missing. Of course Sakura answered that for me.

"Go find shoes!" Sakura yelled. I swear one of these days she's gonna pay for my hearing aids.

"Okay!" I yelled back while running to the shoe section.

Wow, there are a lot of shoes but I need to find something perfect! Oh my, I'm starting to sound like Ino…' but then I shook my head and thought that is so ridiculous.

I checked out the shoes.

Eww, those won't do!

Oh my gosh, not in a million years!

Hmm, not bad.

Getting better...

Hey, these are pretty. I held up a pair of metallic gold flats. They were simple but elegant. Perfect! They were size 7 and a 1/2. Yay! My size! I ran back to Hinata and Sakura. I showed them the shoes and they liked it. Temari and Ino came back too with their costumes in the shopping bags.

"Hey Tenten did you find something to wear yet?" asked Temari.

"Yup!" I said prou

dly showing hem the dress that Hinata found. Ino and Temari loved it.

"Go and buy your costumes Hinata and Tenten! The store's gonna close in 10 minutes." yelled Ino.

We made our way to the cashier and bought our costumes. Then we got into the car and before Ino could step on the gas pedal, Hinata suggested we go to her house for a sleepover party thing cause Neji's gonna invite Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto.

All the girls squealed in joy but my face went red.

I could only think of one thing:

CHAOS!

* * *

**Naruto: ooh, its a cliffie!**

**missy: yup, but if my readers reivew and want me to continue the story, i will glady do so!**

**Naruto: okay then, READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *


	8. The whole gang's over nighter

**Hey! Thank you guys for ur opinions to let me continue! im so happy! T.T lol. **

**Thanks to: Frenchkittycat08 and Readerfreak10!! u guys made my day! haha.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly, i dont own the loud obnoxious blonde.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Neji's P.O.V**

I went to my room and called my friends at what time they were coming. Right now it was 7:30. They're gonna be coming in 10 minutes. I walked down to the kitchen and sat on a stool and started dozing away. That is I would have been but my cell phone started ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said in an annoyed tone.

_"Neji-nii san?" _

"Yes Hinata?"

_"Oh, um h-hello I just wanted to let you know that I am c-coming home and bringing a few friends to spend the night."_

"Hinata I am already bringing my friends and-wait, is Tenten coming? I need to tell her some stuff on our training." I rushed the last part I said cause then she would think I really cared if Tenten did come. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the pit…

_"Yes Neji-nii san, she's coming." _I swore that I heard girly giggling on the other line but I brushed it off being the manly Hyuga I am. (A/N: I just had to put that in!)

"Alright but come home quick because Haishi is leaving."

_"Alright, good bye."_

"Hn." I hung up.

Ding dong!

'They're here already?'

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!

'Naruto that baka.'

I opened the door and Naruto looked at me sheepishly and put his hand behind his head but then barged in as well as Kiba, Sasuke and half asleep Shikamaru.

"Yo!" greeted Kiba.

"Hn." greeted Sasuke.

"Zzz." obviously Shikamaru.

"So let's get this party started!" Shouted Kiba and Naruto.

Ding dong

"Wait, are you inviting more people?" asked Naruto.

"No, it's just Hinata and her friends." I replied.

"Really! Yeah the chicks are here!" hollered Kiba.

Hinata and the 4 other girls came through the door carrying shopping bags. Uh oh, Tenten went shopping. I smirked when she came in sight.

"Hey Neji." Tenten said sighing.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and I smirked even more.

"So let's really get this party started!" Shouted Kiba and Naruto again. I could've sworn I heard Naruto whisper to Kiba something about 'plan C'. Whatever.

"The g-girls and I are gonna got to my r-room and put our stuff away. We'll m-meet you downstairs." Hinata told me.

"Hn. Come on guys." I motioned my friends. We started walking downstairs to the 3rd living room (A/N: yes they have 3 living rooms. deal with it.)

"Oi, Neji, Tenten's gonna look hot in her pj's huh?" Kiba teased. I growled at him and the Uchiha smirked. Naruto started snickering. And of course Shikamaru could care less.

"Shut it dog boy." I snarled. "And what about you? Haven't you already asked Ino to the dance?"

Kiba tried to hide his blush. "I don't think she would want to go with me. I mean what do we have in common?"

"You guys are both irritably loud and flirt like there's no tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"Hey! Girls happen to like my bad side." Kiba defended.

"Yeah if they like dogs peeing on them." Naruto snorted. Sasuke and I snickered.

"Why you..." Kiba snarled.

"Shut up! You troublesome bakas." Shikamaru muttered while rubbing his temples.

"HEY! You know what? I'm gonna go ask Ino out for you Kiba! See ya!" Naruto shouted before turning around and running back upstairs.

"WHAT?! GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA!!" Kiba shouted angrily before chasing him. Wow.

"I better go and get them before they murder each other. Just keep on going." I told Shikamaru and Sasuke. They nodded and before I left I thought I heard Sasuke tell Shikamaru something about 'Now we have to get Ino and Kiba together.' Why are they whispering to each other? Whatever. That's what I say. I started to run.

'They better not invade Hinata and the others especially Tenten. Wait what? I have to admit I'm fond of her but I'm a walking icecube. I'm not supposed to show my emotions.'

Before I could go into deeper thought, I heard an angry thump, squeals and then shouting. Uh oh. I ran as fast as I could to Hinata's room. When I reached her room, I slammed the door open and saw Naruto on the ground with a bloody nose, and Kiba on the ground with Ino on top of him in...let's just say it was awkward. She was straddling his hips with his legs in between hers with her hands on his chest and Kiba with his arms spread beside his head. They both looked turned crimson red and their expressions were as if they saw a ghost but couldn't move. Everybody was staring open mouthed and I saw Tenten furiously covering a blanket over her body with a murderous expression, while her bare shoulders and claves were visible. I wonder why.

Then it hit me. I could fell a blush creep up my cheeks but I replaced it with anger. 'The BAKAS walked in on her when she was changing! Oh they were gonna get it.'

"What happened?!" I yelled pretty pissed. When Tenten saw me she looked relieved for a second then squeaked and ran to a corner still covering herself.

Temari started explaining. "Well, we thought we heard Naruto and Kiba yelling and Tenten was changing, so the next second these two BAKAS came barging in so Tenten was hiding and then Naruto was trying to yell something to Ino but then Sakura punched him and then he bumped into Ino who was next to Kiba and then they fell onto each other and she squealed and now your here." Wow, she said it in one breath.

"Now get out! Tenten's trying to change! Shoo!" Sakura and Temari yelled. Hinata just stared at Naruto holding his nose as he stood up and walked to the door waiting for Kiba. But Ino and Kiba didn't move.

"INO! Get off Kiba so he can leave!" Sakura yelled. Ino came back to earth and blushed and got off Kiba. (wow, that sounds wrong.)

Kiba stood up and stared at her until I pushed him to the door. Geez what's with him.

The door got slammed after we left. I wonder what Shikamaru and Sasuke would say. We walked farther from the girls room so they wouldn't hear my wrath.

I turned to Kiba and Naruto.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WALK IN ON THE GIRLS! ESPECIALLY WHEN TENTEN WAS CHANGING!!" I murderously yelled. Naruto and Kiba looked very scared. But I could barley see a little smugness in their eyes. Then they started explaining at the same time.

"We didn't mean to!-it's just that Kiba was chasing me-he was gonna ask Ino out for me! What was I supposed to-and if I went to the girls room fast enough and tell Ino, then-so I chased him and we stopped at Hinata's door and-so I had to hurry so Kiba wouldn't kill me and then he would be embarrassed instead-so then this knuckle head barged in and I had to follow him so he wouldn't do anything rash-then we saw Tenten and we admit we were staring but don't blame us!- How would you feel if a girl was changing so then Sakura-punched me! and and and-"

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled. They just arrived 20 minutes ago and already Tenten's been violated. I started rubbing my temples like Shikamaru. We reached the living room and Sasuke and Shikamaru were lounging on the couches looking at DVD's.

"Oi, what happened, we heard a lot of commotion." Sasuke asked not even looking up. Shikamaru wasn't half sleeping anymore. He actually looked interested.

I growled very murderously and glared huge pointy sharp daggers at them. I mean I'm her teammate. I've never seen her change. Not even on missions. (A/N: ooh, neji's jealous just cuz he wasn't the perverted one looking at Tenten!)

"That troublesome huh?" Shikamaru asked looking at my expression. You have no idea Shikamaru.

"What did you gus do?" Sasuke asked again, this time looking up with an annoyed expression.

"...Well...we kinda sorta...walked in on the girls. While...Tenten was changing." Kiba rushed the ast part. Sasuke dropped the DVD case he was holding, and Shikamaru choked on his spit. (lol!) I continued my death glare at them.

"Oh my god." Sasuke and Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh and that's not even the best part!" Naruto yelled. All of our right eyes twitched (except for naruto's of course.)

"Inuzuka here had Ino on top of him!" he shouted. Sasuke and Shikamaru both whipped their heads to Kiba. Kiba started blushing and getting pissed.

"Shut it Uzumaki!" snarled Kiba.

"WHY DONT YOU!" snapped Naruto. I just rested my head on the door frame and shut my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke shouted annoyed.

"Make me TEME!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled after entering the room. She stood next to me. Everybody had turned to look at who yelled. Shikamaru and Sasuke kept staring at Tenten as if they knew a huge secret.

"Where are the others?" Shikamaru asked.

"They kicked me out of the room for a little bit. Said they need to do girly stuff. I didn't want to stay during that." Then she rolled her eyes. Is it just me or did everybody else except Tenten and I exchange knowing glances. Something's up…

"We're baaackk!" Temari and Sakura sing-songed. Hinata was trying to shove Ino and from hiding behind her.

"So what movie are we gonna watch?" asked Sakura while taking a seat next to Sasuke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she giggled. Everybody was staring at them.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sakura.

"Nothing Sakura. So yeah, what are we gonna watch?" asked Temari taking her seat by Shikamaru and him wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, we decided no chic flicks 'cause we don't want to bother with your crying." Shikamaru stated.

"Typical." Tenten muttered under her breath.

Shikamaru gave her a glare and she returned it by sticking her tongue.

"So we are going to watch a horror movie." Sasuke finished.

Why not? I hope we watch the 'Grudge.' Tenten frowned. Everybody seemed to agree though.

"Okay! Pop the movie in!" Ino grabbed popcorn and embarrassedly took a seat next to Kiba. Naruto dragged Hinata to take a seat and he grinned at her. She looks like she's going to faint. Oh, well that leaves the love seat and Tenten. Wait? What? Is this some kind of joke? Tenten looks like she's thinking the same thing.

"Hurry up and sit with Neji, Tennie!" Sakura yelled. Neither of us budged. Everybody stared at us. We both stared back. We were the only ones standing up.

"Oh! I get it. Go ahead you guys. We'll be fine in here. Have fun in Neji's bedroom!" Kiba said happily. Everybody snickered.

"Why you little…!" Tenten tried to charge at him but I forcefully held her back by her waist so she wouldn't. I mean I would let her, but we were in the living room and we can't afford to break the sofas right now.

"Come on Tenten." I grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the love seat.

"Aww!" Everybody made all kinds of kissy noises as we sat down. They are so immature. I glared at all of them and they finally put attention to the screen. When the movie started rolling Tenten put her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her kneecap, slightly covering an eye. I scooted closer to comfort her. She looked at me and smiled. I blinked in response. I haven't even noticed what she was wearing. Nice looking baggy blue pj pants that hung loosely and a tight white tank. Her hair was in a two messy buns. Before she could notice I was checking her out, I turned to watch the movie.

* * *

**Okay. So how did ya like it? the next few chapters are still gonna be centered on the sleepover. So a lot's gonna happen. Plz dont get annoyed! I write in too much details, but its gonna be good. **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


	9. ah, good ole game of truth or dare

**Omg so sorry for not updating! 1: busy busy busy!! trust me. 2: lazy...heh my bad. 3: cant think of another excuse! xD**

**neways my apologies. hope u all njoy this chapter. the classicness of truth or dare. such a misfortunate game. trust me, dont eva wanna play the game wit my friends. not that u'd want to...**

**missy: So! Tenten, please do the disclaimer!**

**tenten: she doesnt own...i sound so wierd in this! finishes reading this chapter. and my dare is scary!**

**missy: not to neji. wiggles eyebrows.**

**tenten: blushes**

**neji: someone said somthing about me?**

**tenten: EEEEIIHH!!**

**missy: god neji quit scaring ur girlfriend. its impolite.**

**neji: -cough- u wouldnt know nething about that- cough**

**missy: WUT DID U SAY?!**

**tenten: neji, that wasnt very nice, apologize!**

**neji: hn.**

**missy and tenten: BRING IN THE SCISSORS!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

**Tenten's P.O.V**

'Don't go in there, don't go in there, don't go in-'

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! Now you're dead!" I screamed.

…

'Oh my god did I just scream that out loud?!' I turned bright red and then slowly turned my head to see their reactions…

The others stared at me like this: 0.o or 0.0

Aw crap.

I smiled embarrassedly. "Hehe, um my bad." I sat back down and buried my face in my knees and mentally screamed of embarrassment. I could tell that Neji was smirking at me.

"Are you okay, or do you need your teddy bear?" I think he mocked me.

"No!" I snorted. 'Ugh, I'm hopeless. Where's my Kiko?'

"Right." He said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious!" I said as if he were absurd. Although I know he knows that we both know I'm lying.

"…" he stared me down to make me confess.

"…" HA! Two can play that game.

"…" No! He's winning! Come on Tenten, give him your best!

"…" Yes his face lost focus!

"…" What?! He's such a cheater! He's smirking at me even more!!

"Aurrgh. You win." I sulked sinking back on the love seat and crossing my arms.

"That's more like it." He said proudly. No he did not! That arrogant bastard.

"You wanna say that again?!" I threatened while attempting to claw at his hair.

"Quit flirting and watch the movie!" Sakura yelled at us interrupting my wrath. Oh my gosh. This is **so** not my day.

"Why don't you quit making out with Sasuke and watch the movie?!" I snapped back.

"Because we're quiet!!" she shot back.

"I beg to differ." muttered Ino. Everybody laughed agreeably except Sasuke and Sakura. They both glared at everybody.

"Yeah Ino? Well what about you and Kiba?" she totally forgot about me and she went on giving her wrath to someone else. Phew.

"What do you mean me and Kiba? Nothing happened." she argued; her cheeks red. Nobody seemed to notice when Hinata turned off the movie and turned on the lights.

"Not yet, Ino baby." Kiba scooted to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Whoa! And I thought that Kiba would look embarrassed as Ino.

"Oh my God Kiba get off!" Ino squealed playfully punching him in the arm. Everybody was staring with confusion.

"I told you that Ino wouldn't mind going out with you Kiba!" Naruto yelled. I looked at him with a 'what?' expression.

"What?" Ino asked Kiba. Exactly!

"Er…NARUTO!!" Kiba shouted. Naruto started running around screaming "Ino! Kiba really loves you! He loves the way your hair is so blonde and that you love purple!"

Everybody sweat dropped but Ino looked flattered.

"I'm leaving. So troublesome." Shikamaru got up and pulled Temari with him and they were at the door.

"Do you guys want to listen to the bakas or come with us to play a game?" Shikamaru asked the rest of us.

"Come on Sasuke-kun let's go!"

"Hn."

"Thank you!"

"Hn."

"Wait! We're coming!"

"O-okay."

"Let's go!"

We walked out to the Hyuga's game room and all sat in a circle.

"Okay, we're gonna play Truth or Dare." Temari ordered.

'Great.' I'm usually a daredevil but I don't feel in the mood, especially when Neji is here.

"So who wants to go first? How about you Tenten?" Temari looked at me.

"Um, sure whatever." I mumbled. 'Crap I knew they would pick me first.'

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm…let's see…" Temari was tapping her chin thoughtfully and then turned to Sakura, Ino and Hinata and whispered something. Then they all giggled.

"Okay, you have to run out side, take off your shirt and yell 'I've got the hots for Neji!' over and over until we say stop." She grinned evilly. Everybody cracked up at my stupid expression and my crimson red face. Neji's eye twitched and he was…blushing?

"WHAT?!" I screeched. Dude, that dare, in my case, should be illegal!

"Come on Tenten, you always do our dares!" Ino whined.

"It'll b-be okay Tenten-chan." Hinata smiled sweetly, reassuring me. Aw, I love Hinata. But that still doesn't make the dare any easier.

"But why do I have to take off my shirt?" I whined. I mean seriously.

"Cause then that will prove that you've got the 'hots' for Neji!" Kiba said, catching on. Everybody laughed again.

"Does that mean all you guys are gonna see me in my…" I said trailing off pointing at the guys.

"Oh it's no big deal Tenten, we already saw you in your bra." Naruto said pointing to him and Kiba. Everybody else looked shocked. I swear I think my face looked like a brick.

Ugh, and he says it as if it's no big deal!! I put my head between my legs and groaned out of frustration.

"BLEEEEEHHH"

"Tennie come on, we all want to play. Hurry up! And never do that nosie again, it was scary!" Sakura yelled. I got up and everybody followed me to the door, and guess who was last out? Yeah, Mr. Ice cube himself. (No not Sasuke). He looked at me and almost smirked until I glared at him.

"So uh, where do I uh, run around?" I asked blushing.

"Over there." Hinata said pointing to the garden.

"Won't your dad and the maids get mad for me yelling?" I asked trying to get a way out.

"The maids went to vacation since there are so many kids here and we can take care of ourselves, and Haishi-sama and Hanabi went out of town." Neji replied, the side of his lips twitching, threatening a smirk. My eyes widened.

"Fine." I grumbled walking in the middle of the garden. 'I might as well go through with it.' I kept mumbling until they told me to hurry up again. I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"Do you mind?!" I snapped. They all looked away. Huff, whatever. I took off my shirt slowly, it was cold and I wanted last minute warmth. I looked to see if anybody was peeking but they weren't. I looked at down and sighed. Why do I have to have C-cups and noticeable hips? I know, any girl would love to have that and boobs but right now, that was not the case for me. Luckily I wrapped my upper part with bandages. But it wasn't enough.

"Are you ready?!" Naruto screamed. I could tell he was impatient. I giggled and decided to stall, until Temari turned around after he said that.

"She's ready!" Everybody turned around and I turned bright red. 'Did I just see Neji's eyes widen?! If only he would get nose bleeds like the rest of the guys. Hehe. Ooh now I know his weakness. I gotta try something next time we train.' I was thinking of many things to tempt Neji until Kiba and Sakura started to yell at me.

'Let's get this over with.'

"Okay." I started running and I turned my back on them and ran more to the fountains away from them.

"I uh, HAVE THE, umm, HOTS f-FOR NEJI?" I squeaked. Sniff I'm so hopeless…

"You can do better than that Tenten!" Ino and Sakura yelled. I heard them whisper something to Neji. He hesitated until Sasuke challenged him something and then he ran over here. I quickly crossed my arms over my boobs.

'Ouch! Don't squish 'em Tenten!' I thought rather painfully.

I stared wide eyed as he got too close.

"Tenten," he said seductively. 'What's wrong with him?!' "Are you having a hard time doing your dare?" he whispered in my ear, tickling it and sending shivers down my spine. OMG OMG OMG…I could hear both of our hearts pounding. Wait, what's that red stuff in his nose?

"N-no." I squeaked. 'Shoot! Now he's not gonna believe me.'

"I don't believe you." He whispered more to my hair. 'What did I tell you?'

Then he lowered his face to my neck and I could feel his breath. Now my ears were ringing. But before his lips could touch my skin, I ran away and started yelling what I was supposed to.

"I'VE GOT THE HOTS FOR NEJI! I'VE GOT THE HOTS FOR NEJI! I'VE GOT THE HOTS FOR NEJI!" Temari and the other girls cackled evilly while everybody laughed. After about a minute later they stopped me, satisfied. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on. I looked at Neji and he was holding his nose. Ha! Nose bleed! Take that Neji-_kun_!

We reached the room that we were playing in and we sat in a circle like before.

"Tenten pick somebody." Ino said. I looked around until I saw my victim and smirked.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"DARE! Believe it!" he shot his fists in the air. I sweat dropped.

"Okay, I dare you to dye your hair green. With purple streaks." He looked as if he got punched in the stomach. Everybody laughed at him.

"But I don't have hair dye." He protested.

"I do." I walked to my bags and fished around my red bag for green hair dye. I had like, 10 bottles of different colors. When I went to sit back to the circle with the bottles, the guys looked at me skeptical.

"Why do you have bottles of hair dye to a sleepover? It would be too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

I pointed to the other girls. "They make me bring it. Okay Naruto, Hinata and I will go with you to fix your hair and it should be dyed in no time." I explained. Hinata walked in front of me next to Naruto and we walked into Hinata's HUGE bathroom.

"Put this on." Hinata gave Naruto a smock thingy. He slipped it on and he looked as if he was attending his own funeral. I took out my cell phone and took a quick sneaky pic. You know for once, Naruto was actually quiet.

"Okay, so put your head back and we'll rinse your hair." I instructed. He sat in a chair and leaned his head backward into the sink. Hinata wet and lathered his hair while I got the dye ready.

"Is this permanent?" he asked.

"No." Hinata said. Whoa, she's overcoming her stuttering. Whoo hoo!

"'Kay, I'm ready." I took the bowl of green dye and the dyeing brush and started to dye his hair.

I whispered to Hinata so Naruto couldn't hear, "I got ready the purple dye. Just brush it on him and it'll look blended okay?" She nodded. She started to dye his hair purple while I dyed it green. I snickered quietly and she giggled. Ha, payback for barging in on me. After about 5 minutes we were done. Hinata took a shower cap and covered his hair and told him to wait until the morning to see the results. We walked back into the room and the girls giggled and the guys smirked. He gave everybody a look that said 'Quit looking at me or else I'll force you all to eat ramen till you puke!'

"Alright, Sasuke. Truth or Dare?" Naruto asked the raven colored, chicken ass shaped hair Uchiha. Heh, try saying all that 5 times fast.

Chicken ass shaped hair Uchiha,

Chicken ass shaped hair Uchiha,

Chicken ass sha-

Okay I'm done.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to make out with Sakura for a week!" he said proudly. Sasuke's eyes twitched and Sakura was fuming. Uh oh.

"That's a LONG time!" they both shouted. We all look sorta disgusted.

"What, it is." Sakura pouted.

"But Teme you have to! I dared you." Naruto started to pout.

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO."

"YES!"

"NO."

"YES!"

"YES."

"NO!"

…

Ugh, Naruto you are so dumb.

"Wait, you tricked me! No fair!" Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"Come on Sasuke you have to. You picked dare and he dared you." I told him.

"Yeah but you didn't want to do your dare." He said.

"But I did it anyways!" I was getting mad.

"Just do it Uchiha." Neji said. "It's not a big deal." Thank you Neji.

"It is when you have a girlfriend Hyuga. If you want to know how it is, then go out with Tenten and make out with her right now." What is it with him?

"…" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"What about you Tenten, do you want to make out with him?" he asked me, looking really serious. Everybody else was staring intently at me wondering what I'm gonna say…

* * *

**Well there u have it! ugh, i think im getting obsessed wit lame cliffys. again im sorry.**

**...**

**missy: tenten where is neji?**

**tenten: oh hes just outside pinned on a tree with my weapons and his hair all curled.**

**missy: ...REALLY!! lets go take pictures!**

**tenten: yay!! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!! cyas!**

* * *


	10. A lot can happen

**HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!! IM SO SO SO SO SO VERY SORRY. I KNOW I SAY IT ALMOST BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER BUT THIS WAS TOO MUCH.**

**LET ME EXPLAIN:**

**The charger for the laptop broke and suddenly the laptop died cuz of no battery. and we couldnt find a best buy to get a new one, cuz, one, the car broke. two, we heard that the nearest best buy would be too far to even take a bus. so ive been using library, freinds, wutever computer i could get my hands on to still review other stories. but of course, since my sisters laptop has my documents and stuff, i couldnt update. SO!! we had to wait a while until the car got fixed and we immediatly went to get the charger!! and so...here i am! **

**I hope this chapter and the next chapter was worth the wait. im gonna post the next chapter immediatly tomorrow. really sorry for the wait!**

**So sorry!! AGAIN!!**

**Shikamaru: quit apologizing. you're making my head hurt.**

**missy: sorry lazy ass. care to...?**

**Shikamaru: but im watching the clouds! you troublesome...**

**missy: all you have to do is just say it!! you dont need to get up!!**

**Shikamaru: -sulks- she doesnt own. -yawn-**

**missy: now was dat sho hawd wittle shika?**

**Shikamaru: troublesome. my life is a drag. so depressing. so troublesome. such a drag. such a troublesome world. depressing...**

**missy: -vien pops up- WE GET IT!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**Tenten's P.O.V**_

_"Come on Sasuke you have to. You picked dare and he dared you." I told him._

_"Yeah but you didn't want to do your dare." He said._

_"But I did it anyways!" I was getting mad._

_"Just do it Uchiha." Neji said. "It's not a big deal." Thank you Neji._

_"It is when you have a girlfriend Hyuga. If you want to know how it is, then go out with Tenten and make out with her right now." What is it with him?_

_"…" Neji glared at Sasuke._

_"What about you Tenten, do you want to make out with him?" he asked me, looking really serious. Everybody else was staring intently at me wondering what I'm gonna say…_

**Chapter 9**

**Neji's P.O.V**

"…" Tenten was staring back. Why do people always get in our business?

"U-um, let's get back to the game." Hinata said, breaking the tension between Sasuke and Tenten." Tenten shot a thankful look at Hinata. "Sasuke-san, it is a d-dare, and you have to do it." She continued.

"Like Neji said, it isn't a big deal." Shikamaru said pointing to Sakura and Sasuke. Everybody else nodded agreeably.

"I mean, you don't always have to make out." Kiba said. Everybody except me, Tenten and Ino looked at Kiba as if he were even stupider than Naruto.

"Okay okay." Kiba defended.

"Fine." Sakura and Sasuke both grumbled. Knowing Sasuke, he probably will sneak out in the night and make out with her anyways.

"Good, now pick somebody Sasuke." Temari ordered.

"You." He pointed to Temari. She looked shocked but accepted anyways.

"Dare." Wow, everybody loves to do dares.

"I dare _you_ to not make out with Shikamarufor a week." He smirked. Temari winced but kept her cool.

"Fine." She said confidently. Shikamaru looked as if he got shot.

"But Temari…" he whined.

…Uh

"Look who's talking, Shikamaru." Sakura accused. He glared back at her.

"Come on Shika-kun, it won't be that bad. They are fasting on the make out sessions and we will too." Temari said pointing to Sasuke and Sakura. 'Shika-kun?' I thought.

"Okay." He said defeated.

"Fine. Now I need to pick somebody." Temari mumbled to her self. "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the closet with Kiba for 5 minutes." Hn.

"W-w-w-w-what?" Ino stammered. She sounds worse than Hinata. Kiba was blushing but flickerd his eyes to anywhere but Ino.

"FINALLY!!" Naruto screamed.

"B-b-but…" They both stammered.

"Just do it already! -Wait, that sounded bad..." Sakura giggled. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity while Temari and Tenten pushed them into the closet and locked it.

**Normal P.O.V**

Ino and Kiba are both trapped in a closet in uncomfortable silence. (no der)

Ino sat down criss-crossed and pouted. I mean she had secretly thought Kiba was cute, but she didnt know about 'lovey dovey' feeling towards him. Kiba was standing up with his hands in his pocket.

"So…" he trailed.

"So what?" Ino meekly replied.

"I think we have to kiss or something…"

"Yeah…" her heart was pounding.

"Hn." He grunted and slid down and sat next to her. She giggled.

"You sound like Neji or Sasuke." Ino laughed. He started to snicker. The laughter died down and there was an awkward silence. She turned to him and stared and he stared back.

He really loves her aqua blue eyes. When it sparkles he gets lost in a trance. (A/N: cheesy much?)

"Ino, do you like me?" he meekly, with his head down and him looking at her above his eyelashes. She leaned up and pressed her lips against him in a sweet way. It was innocent yet intimidating. He smiled into the kiss.

"I take that as a yes?" he whispered into her lips, grinning. She grinned back.

"Yes."

He kissed her again and softly put one hand behind her neck to position her and another hand around her waist. She automatically put her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Their lips were moving at the same time, creating their own perfect rhythm. Suddenly the door burst open.

**Back to Neji's P.O.V**

"Ahhh! They _are_ kissing!" Tenten yelled pointing at them. I snapped my head up to see Kiba and Ino immediately pull apart, turning red.

"Cool! Now everybody is paired up with another! -Wait, there are those two." Sakura said narrowing her eyes accusingly me and Tenten. Oh great.

"You guys need to confess some time or another." she continued. Everybody except for Tenten and me nodded their heads in agreement. Tenten rolled her eyes and started to inspect her nails as if she hadn't heard anything. Since when does she check her nails like that?

"Whatever Tenten." Temari said probably thinking the same thing I thought.

"Let's finish the game!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah! Okay, Ino hurry and pick." Sakura said.

"But wait, everybody's been doing dares, not any truths." Kiba pointed out.

"Then let's just all do dares." Tenten reasoned. "No truths, okay?" she looked everybody. They nodded.

"But if you choose to not do any of the dares, then you have to shave your head AND go skinny dipping in the Hyuga's pool."

Silence.

"AWESOME! Dare or Double dare!" Naruto yelled.

"Perfect. Which means that most likely everybody is gonna HAVE to do their dare. Unless they like being naked and want to follow that american wierdo Britney Spears." Sakura agreed.

Everybody nodded and all had a look of determination in their eyes.

"Ino pick somebody." I said, wanting to get the game over with.

"Fine. You." She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. Oh crap.

"Which one? Dare, or Double dare?" she continued. Hmm, not double dare. Never.

"Double dare." Wait what?! Shit that just slipped out of my mouth.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Ino said mischievously, putting her fist under her chin to think. I mentally groaned in rage.

"Wait, Ino I have an idea." Tenten whispered to her. I snapped my head up and stared at her, thinking what she was gonna say.

When Tenten whispered to Ino, I saw her face go from shock to amusement to smug and then she and Tenten laughed out loud. Oh no, Tenten no!

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, hating not knowing things.

Holy crap.

"Haha!" Ino wiped away the tears from laughter and calmed down. "Okay, well Neji, you have to do this dare no matter what. Unless, of course we make it that you have to go skinny dipping with Tenten and she gets to shave your head."

For some reason, I think I need to pee.

I looked at her suspiciously but then nodded in defeat.

"Okay," she continued, "You have to let Tenten in charge of your hair, meaning she can style it, do anything with it, and make-up is optional. And you have to keep it on the WHOLE night."

I knew it!!

"…"

My eyes twitched while I glared at Tenten. Everybody cracked up as if that was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"NO!" I barked. This was pissing me off.

"You have to Neji. You agreed." Tenten looked at me. She was smirking.

"I don't care! I'm not doing it Tenten!" I yelled furiously at her. Everybody got scared and looked at Tenten to see if she was affected by my harsh tone. No, she was already immune to my ferocious yelling so she didn't even flinch, she just smirked even more. Damn, she's just like me.

"I'm sorry Neji, but you know I've been dying to fix your hair and stuff, please?!" she looked at me with her gorgeous eyes, pouting at me. I hate it when she does that because she and I know that I can't resist.

"Plus, the whole keeping the makeover on the whole night is pay back for seducing me." She said innocently.

I stared into her orbs as she stared into mine. We had a stare-down. Ugh, she's getting to know me even better than ever. Before, she would've only lasted 9 seconds, but now, she's going into 5 minutes! Damn. I need to stop training her on my specialties. I don't know what to do when her doe-like eyes pierce into mine.

I took a long deep breath and finally gave in. She squealed in delight.

"Wow you guys are good." Naruto awed at us. She and I both rose-a perfect one, if I do say so myself-brow in confusion.

"When you guys stared at each other, you didn't even blink! Teme!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hair so he could face him to have a staring contest.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled wincing.

"Let's have a staring contest!" he started to stare intently at him before Sakura punched him.

"OW!" Naruto whined rubbing the top of his head. "Stop it!"

Hinata went and treated his bump.

"Okay…well me and Neji will be back!" Tenten waved at them and skipped to Hinata's room while I grudgingly followed. I closed the door behind me and locked it incase the others would come to ambush me, take pictures or anything. She sat on the ground criss-crossed and motioned for me to sit in front of her. I plopped down and stared at what she was doing. She was taking some rubber bands and flexing it, and heating a curling and flat iron. She said the irons were Ino's. I looked around and saw some girly make-up bags. Tenten doesn't use make-up so…I looked at her in horror...

* * *

**Okay, a sorta cliffy, but youll know whatll happen next, tommorow. **

**Neways, im starting another story, but i think im gonna post it after i finish this one. Not sure yet.**

**missy: problem is, im sorta stuck on chapter 17... but i know ill get it soon!**

**Shikamaru: Zzzz.**

**missy: well hes not gonna say nething...**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *


	11. Love potion anyone?

**Hehe! told u i would put up the next chapter today. this one was sorta a pain, cuz i erased it and wrote over again 3 times. and this chapter is really long. but i got it!**

**hope u guys like it too!**

**missy: disclaimer...**

**hinata: s-she doesnt o-own...m-my b-b-boyfreind!! -blushes madly-**

**missy: aww!! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Neji's P.O.V**

"You're gonna put make up on me?!" I growled. Tenten chuckled.

"Not that much. Will you accept at least lip gloss?" she asked innocently.

"TENTEN!" I yelled. Why, I'm a man!

"Okay, okay, I won't. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Okay, now be good or maybe I will have to put the make up…" she threatened. I took out my hair band that kept my hair together in a loose ponytail, and gave it to her.

"Don't worry. As long as you don't cut it." I said. If she did…

"Alright." She leaned to me, her eyes focused on my dark locks, grabbed some of it gently and pulled it over my shoulder and brushed the hair.

"Wow, your hair is so soft. I'm so envious." She breathed jokingly.

"Great. Thanks." I replied sarcastically. It's not very manly when a girl is jealous of your hair.

"Hey, I think it's good that you take care of your hair. Trust me." She said now parting my hair.

"Hn."

She glared at my hair for a second until she refocused on styling again. She seemed to be handling it perfectly. Why doesn't she ever want to put her hair down?

"So tonight was interesting huh?" she murmured working to tie my hair.

"Define _interesting_…"

"Well, for starters, the invasion in Hinata's room with Naruto and Kiba, Kiba and Ino kissing, and the dares." With her blushing when she said 'dares'.

"Hmm." I agreed. She was now curling my hair various times.

"Especially the dare you did." I added.

She snapped her head for the first time to look at me and got red. She looked down and accidentally didn't release the curling iron from my hair so it started to steam. She sensed it and immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry Neji!" She panicked. She was waving off the steam around us and blew on my hair franticly. She kept doing that for a few more moments until I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her wrist from waving.

"It's okay Tenten. Don't panic."

"Heh, thanks Neji." She smiled sheepishly. She reached for something behind her and grabbed a bottle of hair spray. I looked at it with disgust.

"Don't use that." I ordered. She ignored me. She shook the bottle and took off the cap. I leaned back.

"I said don't use that Tenten." I gritted my teeth.

She leaned toward me. "Come on Neji, its okay, this one doesn't damage the hair. Trust me I hate products that damages my hair."

"I don't care, that stuff is sticky and hard when dried so no!"

She sighed. "Fine." She lowered her arm, with the bottle still in her hand.

'Hn…why isn't she fighting back…somthi-' she suddenly quickly snapped her arm up and sprayed the tips of my hair that wasn't curled. I knew it!

"Damnit Tenten!" I yelled. She smirked.

"Sorry Neji but the hair style won't work unless I use it. Besides, no use crying over spilled hair spray." She cocked her head. I glared at her. She put the bottle down and leaned toward me with a comb in her hand. She combed though the sprayed tips and styled it. After about 5 more minutes she was done and I followed her out the door with my new hair-do.

"Okay, wanna see your self…?" she held up a hand held mirror.

…

"HOLY SHIT!!"

She jumped to me and gripped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh!! We were supposed to scare the others!!"

What.Does.She.Mean.Scare??

"But whatever. How do you like it?" she grinned.

I shot her a dirty look but then studied the mirror again.

My hair is girly-curled, in high pigtails, and the tip of them are spiked sorta with small green bows.

Yeah.

MOTHER EFFI….!!

"Pft…nng…knsh…hehehe…"

I turned to Tenten and glared so deathly she actually turned pale.

"I-I…Neji I'm sorry, but…the dare! I had…to…"

Let's torment Tenten shall we?

I just hope she won't giggle at my hair.

But anyways, I controlled my heartbeat and took a deep breath before slowly approaching her and pressing her against the wall. She raised her eyebrows.

"!! Neji!! W-w-w-what are ya doing?!" she blushed.

I didn't answer and rested my fore arms on the wall on either side of her head. Her lips suddenly started to uncontrollably twitch upwards.

"…Hahaha!!"

What?!

"Neji, your hair!! Hehe, it's so cute! Although you sorta look like a girl…"

I clenched my teeth and a vein popped up on my forehead.

"Just be serious!"

Her eyes widened as I leaned my nose foreword dangerously close to hers. All her amusement and signs of any laughing all washed away instantly. I breathed on her, making her shiver, and I took the chance to touch her cheek with the tip of my nose, ever so gently.

Her jaw wobbled and I smirked.

Then I decided to lightly nuzzle my nose on her cheek still. She sighed contently.

Tracing my nose down her cheek and to her jaw line, I took my left hand and placed it her shoulder where she slightly tensed then relaxed.

Still rubbing my nose on her face, I slowly traveled my hand down her shoulder to her arm and then hand and fingers. During that, I could feel her goosebumps and her breath shaking a little.

Heh.

I traveled my nose closer to her lips. She gasped.

Then, just like that I backed away, smirked and then started to walk away.

…

"NEJI?!"

I could hear her footsteps quickening, and to my dismay, stomping over to me. She grabbed the back of my collar and yanked. My cue to turn around to her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" her face was incredibly flushed. I smirked lifted my head.

"Hn."

"Oh no you didn't!!"

"Hn."

"Are you just horny or something? I'm not your toy Hyuga!"

That caused me to blush slightly.

"What do you mean? My hormones and urges are just fine thank you."

"Then what was that back there? Did you just want to make me squirm?!" then she gasped slightly and blushed even more.

I raised an eyebrow. I feel like being rebellious and sarcastic. "Did it work…?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you Neji!"

"Your hurting my ears." I complained. Heh, but my ears are just fine.

She placed her mouth an inch away from my ear.

"AURRRR!! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?!" she yelled.

"Ehhh." I groaned, clutching my ears. Now that really hurt.

"Now come on. Everybody's waiting." She grabbed my arm and tugged me with her.

Funny, one minute, were screaming at each other, and the next, were all best friends-y again.

* * *

The minute we walked back into the room, every one of their jaws dropped. I ignored them and shot them a deathly glare, before placing my self next to Tenten.

I glanced at her. She had a superior smirk. I growled and then crossed my arms.

The girls kept staring enviously at my hair and the guys couldn't hold in the snickers.

I turned my mood to death.

So who's next?"

"You pick Neji."

I look around the room and found my victim.

"Shikamaru…"

He opened one sleepy eye and grunted, acknowledging me.

"Dare or double dare?"

"Dare."

"Pull a 2 nighter, without sleeping. Tonight."

He immediately sat up and choked.

Everybody gasped.

"Shika!" Temari slapped his back. Once he recovered he looked fully awake and stared at me in a grumpy way.

"Why would I do that if I'm already tired?"

"Your fault if you're always tired."

"..."

"Hn."

"Fine." He growled the last part. "Troublesome bastard."

Sasuke and I smirked, Kiba and Naruto laughed and mad fun of him, and the girls giggled. Temari, though, looked devious.

She whispered something in Shikamaru's ear and after a few seconds he blushed all the way to his hairline.

I looked away disgusted and waited for the game to continue. Tenten groaned next to me.

"Hn?"

"Ew, I know what Temari said."

Hn?"

"She just told Shikamaru that she'll help him stay all night and the next night. Doing so by…" she trailed off.

UGH!! EW! Tenten thanks for the images!

"SHI-KAH-MAH-RUUU!! Pick somebody damnit!" Ino screamed.

"Fine. Hinata."

She started to sweat.

"Dare or double dare?"

"D-dare…"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Go scream at the pizza guy when he comes."

"W-what??" he's seriously gonna make her raise her voice. Good luck.

"Hinata do it."

"But…but what if he gets mad at me?"

"Sorta the whole point."

"Wh-what?!"

Shikamaru stop being mean!" Sakura scolded.

"…Wait, we're getting pizza?" Naruto wondered out loud.

PUNCH.

"Owww!! Sakura-chan!!"

"Baka!"

"Answering Naruto's question, yes. We are. Pepperoni and Extra cheese. And he should be here…"

Ding dong

"…Now." Shikamaru smirked.

A few of the others gasped (except Tenten), as if they just remembered something. I stared as a few of them exchanged glances.

Again with a secret.

"Go Hinata." Shikamaru said, before whispering somthing in her ear. She nodded.

She nervously stood up, twiddling her fingers horrified. The girls and smiled and nodded at her, encouraging her.

She gulped and tumbled to the door. Shikamaru had gone with her to give her the money.

We all pressed against the wall of the hallway where we could hear them.

"…That'll be 1500 yen."

"Here, give this to him Hinata. And yell. NOW.

"O-o-o-kay…H-here you g-go. Umm…"

"Hinata…" Shikamaru whispered.

"R-right.-Deep breath- THANK YOU!! MY FRIENDS ALL LOVE CHEESE AND PEPPERONI!! NOW GO AWAY BEFORE THEY EAT YOU!!"

SLAM

…

…

Our jaws -including a freaked out Shikamaru- all dropped to the ground.

"Yay! Hinata!" Tenten ran up to her and hugged her. "Excellent!"

We all sweat dropped but Hinata seemed pleased. And excited.

"I KNOW! IT WAS WONDERFUL!! OOH, I FELT A RUSH!! WHHEEEEE!"

I rolled my eyes.

"OKAY!! LET'S START THE GAME!! AGAIN!!"

"So Hinata, pick someone. I'll go get the pizza and bring plates." Temari said.

"Ooh, I'll go with you." Tenten stood up but then,

"NO!! I mean…no Tenten its okay. I'm fine." Temari sweated. What's with her?

Tenten was taken aback but then shrugged it off.

"So, uh, I'll be back." Temari called out after shutting the door.

Everybody else glanced at each other and then started at me and Tenten.

…Awkward…

Tenten got annoyed and snapped. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No." everybody else said in unison, and immediately looked away.

Sigh, they're acting stupid.

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Holy shit that was close!" I muttered. I grabbed some plates from the cupboard, and opened the pizza box.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey, you guys..."_

"_What, Ino?" I answered._

"_I found a ninja potion book in my attic. It's my dad's. But it's really old."_

"_Good for you." Gaara said._

"_No no, I mean, I looked through the book and guess what? I found a 'love potion'!!"_

_Really…_

_We all straightened up and leaned forward to Ino while she explained._

"…_It says that you do some hand seals to make a special ingredient. You put that into the mix with a few other stuff. Then you put the mix on where you want it to be or you can just drink it like that. It works for only 2 people with one mix. So for the mix, we could put it in like food or something and they both have to eat what ever we put the mix into. Then in a few seconds they'll love each other!!" Whoa. Sounds good._

_"Ohmigosh!! That's a great idea!!" Sakura jumped up and down._

"_How long does it last though?" Sasuke asked._

"_I think 1 day…but after the potion fades off, the victims- I mean, Neji and Tenten, will remember everything. And so they will just continue loving!!" _

_I pursed my lips and thought about it. One day…? Well, like Ino said, once it wears off, they'll still remember…its gotta be good._

_Shika-kun nodded. I stared as everybody thoughtfully nodded and murmured._

"_Yosh! Ino! That's a perfectly youthful plan!"_

"_Okay, then lets think how will get this plan into action…"_

_**End of flashback**_

I smirked until I head the window knocking.

'Eh?'

Tiptoeing, making sure nobody else was here, I opened the window by the fridge.

"Oh! Shino. Where's Gaara and Kankuro?" I whispered.

"Temari. They're bringing the potion. Ah, here they are." He whispered back.

"Temari!!" Kankuro whined appearing at the window.

Shino clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut up."

I sighed. Idiot.

"Mmp!" he yanked Shino's hand off. "Temari! Hinata yelled at me!"

Haha. "Heh, Kankuro she was doing a dare. And not my fault you wanted to be the pizza guy." I smirked. "And thanks Gaara and Shino for making the pizzas. It better be good."

"Now where's Gaara?"

"Here." Gaara answered.

"Does the potion look good?"

He nodded.

I looked around to make sure nobody's listening. "Okay now help me pour it in and pick their slices."

They came through the window and Gaara took out the small bottle of potion and waited for me to place 2 slices on the plates. Once that was done, he poured at least a sip full on one, and on the other, another sip full. Once it landed on the pizza, the contents disappeared.

We all grinned. "Perfect." I placed the two slices back in the box next to each other, remembering where I placed them and faced the guys, "Now go before they catch you!"

Walking upstairs, I smirk all the way until I knock on the door.

"Let me in!"

Aw! Shika-kun! I gave him a peck on the cheek and trotted inside.

"They're in the box, next to each other." I whispered. I opened the box and showed him. He smirked.

"Pizza!!" Kiba yelled.

"Great I'm starving!" Tenten got up.

I glanced at the others and they all smirked. Well, except for Neji.

"Wait, where's Naruto?"

"Bathroom."

"Tenten take this piece." Sasuke ordered, pointing to one of the potioned ones.

"…Why?" He and I started sweating. God you're so stupid Uchiha!

I butt in, "Cause you like pepperoni don't you? Yes, of course you do. NOW TAKE IT." Oh crap…I might've been too suggestive…

"…Oka-"

"PIZZA!!" Naruto barged in behind me and accidentally pushed Tenten and grabbed _thee_ 2 slices.

…

HOLY MOTHER FREAKIN JAPAN!!

"NARUTO!! That's-" Shikamaru covered my mouth and he started sweating. Sasuke dropped his jaw.

"Yum yum yum." Naruto took a seat next to Hinata before we could strangle him.

"Here Hinata-chan!" he gave her the other potioned slice.

Naruto Naruto Naruto, you will never ever EVER SEE TOMMOROW YOU DIMWITT!!

I panicked and checked over to Tenten. I saw her talking with Neji and both of them eating the other pizzas.

Then I put my attention back over at Hinata and Naruto.

I started biting my nails and Shikamaru and Sasuke sweated like pigs.

Hinata took a bite and blushed, and then grinned.

Naruto chomped his pizza and chewed cheekily.

We all clung to each other and bit our nails, watching the horror scene unfold in front of us.

"NO!!" Sasuke wailed.

Everybody stared at him.

"Eh heh, I mean…" he chuckled nervously, "NO!! Sakura let's share a piece of pizza!!"

She turned to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow, but then ran over and glomped him. He sweat dropped.

I turned back to Naruto and Hinata. Sigh, I better tell everybody what happened after the potion wears off.

Naruto you baka baka baka!!

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Wow. I took a bite. Mmm. Cheesy. Although why is Temari, Shikamaru and Sasuke acting weird?

I glanced at them, while taking another bite.

I raised an eyebrow. They were staring at Naruto and Hinata intensely and sweating…

"Hn."

I turned to Neji.

"I know, they're acting strange."

"Lets get back to the game."

"OKAY MY TURN!! NOW…" Hinata looked around the room. Why is she still yelling?

"I PICK KIBA!!"

"Alright, double dare."

" OKAY LET ME THINK!!"

"H-hinata, you're done with your dare. Stop shouting." Ino backed away.

"S-SORRY!! OOPS. I meant sorry."

"Okay, now dare him something." Sasuke hissed.

"…I don't know…"

Aw, poor Hinata.

…

Huh? Did Hinata just bang her head on the ground?

And whats with Naruto?

I saw him going all googily eye over Hinata.

And she's glomping him??

Eh?

I felt Neji fume beside me. Oh great, now here comes protective cousin Neji.

"Hinata, don't do that." Neji spat at her. She now sat on Naruto's lap and started doing a totally not-Hinata face. Something Ino or Sakura might do.

Naruto started tickling her and they both turned crimson red.

The hell?

THUD

Temari, Shikamaru, and Sasuke fall anime style.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata purred.

AUUGHH! MY EYES!!

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew…" I heard Neji mutter and he turned away.

"Get a room love birds!" Ino howled.

Then the rest of them except for the not so innocent-dense-couple, stared at me and Neji with confusion.

…uh…

Then they turned to Hinata and Naruto.

"TEMARI!! HALLWAY NOW!" Ino yelled.

Sakura kept turning her head back and forth between me and Neji and the creepy couple.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Temari and Shikamaru.

Do they know something I don't?

"Uh, Hinata." I crawled over to the glomping couple. "What's with you guys?"

"Tenten, Tenten, Tenten, cant you see were in love…" Naruto murmured against Hinata's neck. I had to control my self from hurling.

"Yes Tennie!" Hinata answered before going full on make out session with her "lover".

Every body else except Neji and I slapped their foreheads and groaned.

"Neji?" I shook his arm.

He stared at me.

…Okay, Neji wake up.

"Tenten, let's go before I murder her and him."

"I gotcha." I sighed in relief. Everybody was too busy staring at the heated couple to notice that we left the room.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

**3 hours later...**

"Sigh. This is getting boring. And isn't Tenten taking too long to pee?!" Sakura growled.

"Let's ask Neji." Ino said.

When every body turned, expecting to see Neji, he was nowhere to be found.

"Eh? Where'd they go?" Kiba stood up.

"Who knows…" Sasuke drawled.

"Maybe they finally took our advice." Shikamaru smirked.

"Let's go spy on them!" Temari said while getting up. Everybody jumped with excitement and followed the wind mistress.

Though, Sakura and Shikamaru had to rip Naruto and Hinata apart before heading out.

They ran sneakily up the stairs to Hinata's room but didn't find them. They tiptoed to Neji's room but no luck either.

"This means that they eloped! Oh my god they went to the America and went to a cheap cheesy place to marry! I think the place is called 'Las Vegos, or Vegas' or something, and they didn't even invite us!" Naruto slammed his fist against the stair way.

BAM!

"QUIT HITTING ME!!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his side, thanks to Sakura.

"Naruto you baka! Stop assuming things!" she yelled.

"Then you tell me where they are!" he snapped.

"They're right here you guys." Kiba and Ino whispered, putting a finger to their lips, looking into the living room where they watched the horror movie earlier. Everybody peeked in. Neji and Tenten were sharing a couch and sleeping. Neji was sitting up but his head was tilted to where Tenten was and snoring peacefully. Tenten had her feet across his lap and her back was upright on the armrests, with her head tilting, resting on the back of the couch. The T.V was playing 'Rush hour 3' but was muted. (A/N: chris tucker is hilarious!) Hinata went to a cabinet and grabbed two blankets and covered the sleeping duo.

"Let's leave them be." Shikamaru suggested.

"Aww, they look cute." The girls gushed.

"Let's go." Sasuke said. Kiba took his cell phone out and snapped a picture of them.

"Just in case." He said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head.

* * *

**Okay! i hoped you guys liked it!! its so hard thinking of ideas for thier plans but i liked this one. neways.**

**missy: Hinata, will you do the honors?**

**hinata: h-hai. -twiddles fingers- p-please, read a-and r-review!**

**missy: u heard the girl!! DO IT! YOU KNOW U WANT TO...**


	12. Chicken!

**Wow! That is all I have to say. Okay, where to start?? Hm, I cant even think of wut 2 say and tell u guys...OKAY! i -had- bad news, and mostly good news!!**

**Bad news, well actually it was in the past so its alright. but I moved a few weeks ago AGAIN and so that was a struggle and we came all the way from the east coast. so it was interesting iI guess. though im realy glad I came back to my home. over there on the other side was like a 7 month vacation so to speak...neways!! and after I sent the last 2 chapters last time i got a pretty bad writers block. I mean i reread over every chapter I could come up with and i hated all of it. so i didnt feel at all motivated. and since we kept moving I couldnt get stable internet or Wi fi for my sisters laptop. and now that we're back were like living back again with my dad and friends but the thing is, were kinda in the middle of like no where. i mean we're in the country so its a 25+ minute drive to go into the city. but everyday Ive been like visiting the library so yah. **

**BUT since im back the good news: I have 2 chappies for you guys and I was just working on the 16th chapter which is already good into the masquerade plot so ALRIGHT! and other good news: I can totally update faster because im being homeschooled for right now until next year cause I wanted to learn some more and possibly get ahead so when I go back to high school I'll be better than ready. so writing here is basically a good chunk of my literature period. lol! and I'll have LOTS of free time so its all good!! hehe!**

**Neways I hope u guys havent given up on me cuz I sure havent :D tho im really sorry for all this mess. its been pretty eventful the last few months, and I was just not getting nething. and during this whole time, I hope I got better writing skills! I practiced. ^.^'**

**and speaking of writing, plz check out my one-shot! when i got writers block i couldnt think of nething for 'Love like this' but this theme just popped onto my head. its called 'Put your lips like this...' haha i love it!! hope u guys will 2. and I also kinda started on 2 other stories. but I dont know when ill post the first chapters. but I'm proud of them.**

**And I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked extra hard and kept re-editing it and the next chappie over and over again!**

**:]**

**thank u 2: Readerfreak10, UchihaSayaka, Kyra-Mitsu, Blue-heart08, xoxo-smilez-xoxo, bored2death1948, Tennie-chan, jadedsiren, TENTEN-NYGUYGEN-HYUUGA, 10Weapons10 who all reviewed this story!! hehe i couldnt have done it without all of ya :D and thank u to the others who favorited and alerted and took the time to have read it!!**

**Oh! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING! XD**

**Sasuke: Wow, you look like you're about to cry.**

**missy: what?! well...sniff. omg i love them all...sniff**

**Sasuke: augh! what the-! stop blowing your nose on my sleeve! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I can't believe this!

Well I also can't believe this morning either.

Once I woke up today I snuggled against somthing very soft. Yup and I hugged 'it' tight too. But then suddenly 'it' licked me all over the side of my head. That's when I shrieked and fell of the couch.

What? Are you guys thinking 'it' was Neji?! BWA HAHAHAHA!

No actually it wasn't.

_"HOLY SHIT!! WHEN DID THE HYUGA'S GET A FLIPPIN DOG?!?!"_

Said dog-actually it was a puppy...-so furry and soft- jumped into my arms and wriggled around trying to lick me again.

_"Tenten."_

I had turned around and saw 'him'. I looked at the puppy and it clicked.

_"Kiba!!! what in the world was you're dog doing here?!?! I dont even remember you bringing Akamaru yesterday!"_

_"Haha. He follows me Tenten."_

Thats when I cracked. Or at least I was going to before...

_"AUGGHHH!!!"_

Kiba and I whipped our heads around to see Naruto.

HAHAHA!

_"You're hair!!"_ I cracked up and rolled on the floor laughing.

Kiba fell on the couch laughing his ass off and slammed his palm on the couch a few times.

_"Hahaha! You're hair is green! With purple spots!" _Kiba barely gasped out.

_"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!"_

Yeah, and with that comment we just kept laughing.

Then Naruto decided to be whiny. _"Tenten! This looks horrible! What am I going to do? They might not even accept me in Ichiraku's with my hair like this!"_

I thought for a moment.

_"Naruto, its not that bad...I mean, come on. Grean ha-ha-hair!" _I ended up giggling.

Kiba kept chuckling and smirking.

_"Tenten!"_

_"Fine. I guess today is gonna be a hat day huh?"_

_"I__'m serious!!"_

_"Yeeesh! Okay. It should come off by tommorow but right now it's not that bad Naruto. I mean, it actually looks kinda cool."_

_"..."_

I wasnt lying entirely, I mean I was getting used to it by then. Wonders what bright green can do to your eyes. Besides talking about all this green was making me want to pee.

_"Trust me. Hinata loves the color green!! I bet she'd love your hair more than anyone else, and that's all that counts right?"_

Kiba tilted his head and whispered into my ear.

_"I thought that she loves the color lavender."_

_"...Only when shes PMSing."_

_"..."_

I waved of Kiba's confused face and turned to a doubtful Naruto.

_"Are you sure Tenten?"_

_"Positive!"_

So like after that Naruto became all happy again and Kiba left with Akamaru.

And that brings us here to now.

I'm hiding in Hinata's room in a white striped lime green bikini top with small gold hearts on one corner and the same lime green bottom with the gold hearts, **with** Temari -in a cool black 2 piece with a gold star between the plunging cleavage- and Ino -clad in a navy blue string bikini with white little spots- holding my ankles because I'm clutching the poor door knob in the air.

Why you may ask?

Becuase I am trying to prevent my self from going out to the Hyuga's pool in a bikini.

What? I just dont like 2 pieces!

"Tenten! You look great. Just let go of the fucking door knob!"

I didn't check my self out in the mirror. Just got threatened by the blonde devils to put on whatever they made me. Hmph. And Sakura and Hinata were playing outside with the others. Lucky. They are so carefree.

I glared at Temari and Ino. Or at least tried to cause they are behind me and in the position I am in, it is very difficult mind you!!

Okay, so I know I am in a bad mood. I mean Akamaru is so cute and cuddly and all but waking up with him licking you is not pleasant. Also Naruto bugging me about his ridiculous hair gave me good laugh but a really bad stomach. And the fact that everybody kept irratating me and Neji -bastard, ditching me in the morning- about sleeping on the couch together!!

...Oh wait, that does sound a bit...

Sigh. Life as we know it is going fre-

"Tenten!!"

"Come on Tenten, its not like you're _naked_ or anything!" Ino scoffed.

I –tried- gave her a wary look. "Have you seen what you guys made me wear?"

"Yes and its gorgeous! Now come and really check yourself out!"

"…"

"Tenten…I swear…I will _**destroy**_ your weapon collection!"

My face drained. You're kidding right?!

"Temari I swear…if you do…your fan will never ever see tomorrow!"

"Just check you're self out!"

I grudgingly let go of the knob and they both let go of my ankles with a thump.

Ouch.

I dusted my self and stood in front of Hinata's full body mirror. My eyes widened for just sec when I caught a glimpse of myself.

'…Damn, I don't look half bad.'

I rose an eye brow and turned my face and my shoulders while my eyes were glued to the mirror.

I could see a grinning Ino in the reflection behind me.

"See, Tenten not so bad."

I tilted my head in approval and leaned my face into more into the mirror and blinked my brown eyes a few times. They trailed down my slim but slightly built body. My chest didn't look all wierd. In fact they looked –god forbid- kinda nice and cute in the pattern of the bikini top. My shoulders were broad enough but very attractive if I really put my shoulders back and my back straight. My abs were really toned and straight. I smirked. Training with Neji sure pays off. And my hips were sort of noticeable. But not in the really erotic way like Temari or Hinata. They were just gently shaped and full. I gently let my fingers feather touch them in approval. Then comes my legs. My thigh muscles flex every time I move and my calves were so shapely and smooth. Thank goodness I shaved this morning. And, I never noticed it before, but my tan skin was so clear, smooth, and just…glowing in a wonderful natural way. I just wanted to stare for a while.

I grinned. I'd so date me.

"Wow Tenten you have really nice long legs." Ino complemented examining my legs in approval.

Hm? I rose an eyebrow and checked my self but I titled my head and scrunched my nose in disagreement.

"Nah."

"Yes you do."

"She's right Tenten."

I waved my hand at them absentmindedly.

"Other than that, I knew she'd love it. Now let's get her to the pool."

-Enter dramatic mood change into grimness-

"NUUUU!"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Dude, we just got you to love your outfit."

'Might I suggest _**lack**__ of_ outfit?'

"But everybody is gonna see!"

"The point stupid."

'Aw, now that was just not nice.'

"LET'S GO TENNIE!!" Temari yelled grabbing my ankles because I instantly grabbed the poor doorknob again and resulting me to be stretched in the air.

Again.

Ino had tried to unhook my fingers, but was unsuccessful because I attempted to bite her.

"NUUU!" I shrieked again. I have no idea why I'm making such a huge fuss about this; it seems a little childish and unreasonable. But hey, I want to maintain my pride thank you very much. Besides, I'm still getting use to myself in this; how am I supposed to be able to let other people see?!

"HEY! Ino listen…" Temari started whispering something to her.

'Huh?' I tried to hear but they were quiet.

"Okay!"

Next thing I knew, Ino started to tickle my arm pits and my sides.

"EEEEEEE- AHAHAHA!!!" I squealed. They know I hate being tickled; I'm just TOO ticklish I can't stand it. Luckily for them, (not so much for me) I immediately let go of the door knob and landed on my chin, while kicking my legs in response and flailing my arms and trying to cover my sides while Temari was still holding my ankles. Ino stopped tickling me and I lay on the ground limp and giggling.

"Good job Ino. Now come on Tenten." Temari ordered. I stare back at her dizzily and pout. No use trying to rebel. I slowly got up to my feet and slouched.

"YAY! Now let's go!" whooped Ino while skipping out of Hinata's room. I grudgingly followed them to the pool and saw the others having fun.

'Maybe it won't be that bad...'

"You look nice in that!" Hinata said as I approached. She was wearing a stark white bikini with red cherries on it. It went nicely with her snowy, pale complexion.

"Thank you Hinata, for the bathing suit." I grumbled trying to be polite. She giggled. Then Kiba came, wearing blood red trunks, with Neji, and complimented me.

"Nice bathing suit Tenten." He smirked at Neji and gave me wink.

I blinked. The hell? I quickly glanced at Ino but _she_ was smirking at Neji.

…Oooookayyy.

Neji growled.

I slyly turned to check him out.

'Whoa…'

My breath escaped as a sigh, as my eyes were fixed on his angelic pale 6 pack. It was soo…shapely and smooth, yet muscular and rugged. His torso led to his ahem obviously covered in these cool black surfer boarding shorts with white lining. I've seen him with out his shirt before on missions and stuff, but every time…daaaang. Man whore, how could he pull that off?

Neji just stared at my attire. I tried not to giggle and blush when I caught his opal eyes trailing my _hot bod._

Kidding on the last part.

…Sorta.

.

"Dayum Tenten, you have _legs_!"

I turned to Naruto -obviously dressed in bright orange boarding shorts with big blue prints on it- horrified. Although his shorts clashed with his now green hair. HAHA!

"Whoa, you do Tenten!" Sakura exclaimed, examining my suit. She was wearing a hot pink bikini with a big white Hawaiian flower embroided on it. I opened my mouth to give her a piece of my mind but I got cut off.

"That's what I said but no, she didn't believe me." Ino accused.

"Nobody believes you Ino-pig." Sakura waved her off as if Ino was a fly.

"Well nobody believes someone with a Ha-UGE forehead!" Ino yelled.

"Say that again…" Sakura threatened, trailing off.

Shikamaru- wearing forest green boarding shorts with yellow lining- yawned and cursed something about troublesome brats.

"My god, you guys are so childish. Shut up!" I yelled charging at them and going in between them, holding them back. Everybody rolled their eyes at their argument and went back to discussing my figure to my dismay.

"Ay, I bet Neji wants to see you work it." Kiba grinned while nudging him. My god, they don't even mean it. They're just saying it to bug me.

"Shut up Kiba." Neji hissed and giving him his signature glare.

"We all know it's true…" Naruto wiggled his eye brows suggestively. Hm, maybe I should've also dyed his eyebrows green…

"He may be an ugly green haired dobe but he's right." Sasuke defended Naruto. He's wearing dark blue trunks.

"Thank you Teme." Naruto mocked politeness.

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata's hand. She blushed.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's jump on 3." He instructed while giving her a wide grin. She nodded, giggling.

"One…two…"

"THREE!!" I heard Kiba shout behind me and pushed me to the water. 'WTF?'

But before I went down, I tried to grab the nearest thing so I wouldn't fall, but apparently that 'thing' was Neji. I caught him by surprise and we both went down.

SPLASH!

I heard laughing. Damn them! I swam up to the surface for air.

"YOU ARE GONNA BE SORRY DOGGY BOY!" I threatened from the water. He just laughed even more. I tightened the ribbons in my hair so it could hold my buns in place. I absolutely don't want anybody to see me with my hair down. When I looked around I saw Neji, with his now wet hair sticking to his face, glaring at me. Oh boy.

"Heh, sorry Neji…" I grinned sheepishly, looking at him with puppy eyes. He can't resist!

"…" his glare softened a bit. Yes!

SPLASH!

My head got attacked by a huge wave. I looked around.

Oh, Naruto jumped in.

"Hey love birds, quit staring at each other and swim!" Naruto yelled. Ugh. I swam after Naruto and dunked him under water. He was flailing his arms. I chuckled.

"CANNONBALL!!!" Kiba yelled and suddenly jumped in.

Then everybody out of the pool did cannon balls too.

SSSPPPLLLAAASSSHHH!! The sudden splash from everybody made huge ripples that it swished me away.

Suddenly, Ino yelled, "Let's play chicken!"

Oh yeah! I love that game!

"Okay pick partners!" Sakura ordered while swimming over to Sasuke. I looked for Temari, she's usually my partner. But when I saw her, Shikamaru was holding her, daring anyone to come and steal her. I backed away and looked for Hinata.

'Maybe she can go on my shoulders.' But when I found her, Naruto came right in front of me.

Shit.

Maybe Ino…crap, she just asked Kiba.

Guess that leaves…Neji. Dang, I have to go on his shoulders and I'm wearing nothing! Okay, I'm wearing something, but it's almost nothing.

Poop, he's coming this way.

"Come on Tenten, get on." He said pointing to his shoulders. Oh boy.

"Eh, alright." I squeaked. What's wrong with me?!

'Maybe I could swim away, or I could pretend to drown to postpone this game, yeah yeah…that's a possibility…' I heard Neji huff impatiently.

"Today Tenten." I snapped back to reality.

"Oh right." I said looking dreadfully and excitedly at his shoulders.

I am so bi polar sometimes!

He bent down underwater and I clutched his muscular smooth shoulders while shifting my legs over it. He quickly grabbed my calves strongly and I sat on his shoulders as he rose.

'Whoa! This is actually cool.' He had a strong grip on my legs so I wouldn't fall and since he's tall, I felt really high up.

'Whee! This is aweso-…oh my, what is he…omg, is Neji stroking my thigh?!' His fingers were going up and down on the side my mid thigh, gently tracing it, tickling me. I shivered involuntary from his touch. My mind sorta blanked until it finally registered all this into my smart brain and I suddenly got embarrassed. What is wrong with him!

"Neji…are you trying to feel me up?" I gasped.

Immediately his hand jerked from where he was touching me and went back to hold on my calves.

"Hn." He grunted nervously. We had an awkward silence until I decided to break it.

"So do you know how to play?"

"I'm not stupid." He said coldly.

"Sheesh, never said you were." I muttered.

"Listen, whoever we fight, stay on and attack. We have to win. Or else." He instructed.

Heh.

"Okay fine. Mr. Imma-gonna-crush-all-'o-ya." I snickered and put my fists up in demonstartion. I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Now fight!" Ino instructed, pointing to the sky and then she droopily fell forward off of Kiba. Hehe.

"Tenten, I'm going over to Uchiha and Haruno. Stay on and fight." He repeated his earlier orders.

"Mhmm." I hummed. He stumbled over to Sasuke and Sakura so that we were right in front of them, and she started to attack me. She tried to push me off Neji's shoulders while I was trying to pull her off Sasuke's.

But then I decided to take things further so I pulled her hair.

Boy did she get pissed.

She started digging her nails into my palm so hard I saw blood.

Aw shucks.

I clamped on my lip hard to keep from crying out.I could feel Neji swaying uncontrollably under me. He was grunting and trying to keep steady, as well as Sasuke.

...Ooh...-an imaginary lamp lit up above my head-

"Take that!" I attached my chakra strings on her arms and head before she could react. She tried to wiggled free but this time luck was on my side.

"So not fair TENNIE!!"

I smirked when I heard Sasuke grunt and curse. I felt Neji gently squeeze my calf as if saying 'good work yo.' Or 'good work mon.'

**Laugh-out-loud.**

Back to beating Sakura and Sasuke's asses -as in the bizzare pink haired girl would qoute, "Hell yeah!!"- I flicked both of my wrists to detach the strings and she went down with Sasuke.

"Oh yeah! Who's your weapon mistress?!" I whooped at them. Sakura was no longer on Sasuke's shoulders. She was swimming to the edge with him to wait for another round. She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. Sasuke was glaring at us.

'Oh yeah! Who's tough now Sasuke?! Sakura?!'

Mm! In my head I was doing a little happy dance.

…

Okay I'm done.

They joined Ino and Kiba. _They_ both lost to Naruto and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Temari. They played against them at the same time.

"Nicely done Tenten. Now let's go kick their ass." I could feel Neji smirking, and then he was pointing to Naruto, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru.

"Come on. Let's do it!" I'm so pumped!

* * *

**Did ya guys like it? I hope so! neways thank you guys for reading and don't forget to check out my new one-shot 'Put your lips like this...' its kinda crackish. lol!**

**NEWAYS thanks a bill' u guys and dont u forget to review!!!**

**...my mother will be watching.**

**Sasuke: now that is disturbing**

**missy: of course it is! its supposed to motivate my readers to review! **

**Sasuke: it is?**

**missy: ...?**

**Sasuke: i think it might just scare them**

**missy: well what do you know?!?!**

**Cyas! :D**


	13. Twist of events

**YO! So here is the promised 13th chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! But a warning, at the end, as the chapter title, the story will definetly take a turn. But, I have a good plan on how this will all end out. SO be prepared! Whoo, anyways hope you guys like it and are looking forward to it.**

**Oh, I noticed I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so take it away Kiba!**

**kiba: aw, akamaru, don't pee there!!**

**missy: ...eh, kiba? what're you talking abou- HOLY!! AKAMARU, BAD DOG!!!**

**kiba: eh heh, sorry about that. come ere akamaru, no more doggy treats and going on missions with me for a week!**

**missy: and i just bought that T.V!**

**kiba: ...while the authoress is crying in the corner-**

**missy: -sobs-**

**kiba: -she does not own. nope. nothing. get with it yo -peace sign-**

**akamaru: arf!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Uhh…" I groaned. 'I am so ready to sleep.' I finished taking a shower in one of the Hyuga's bathroom after the long tiring day at the pool.

Oh oh!! We beat Temari and Shikamaru in the chicken game, because Shikamaru just happened to fall asleep -boy did Temari get pissed- but with Naruto and Hinata, they won by an inch.

And then te next round, we won all! Booyah!

But then the _next _round, we lost to Hinta and Naruto again.

And then after that, Sasuke and Sakura beat us.

And then we won!!

Whoo, my muscles are sore, cause we played that game ninja style baby! Neji used his finger teqnique and that's when we beat them all, but then after that, they started booing at us. Feh, sore losers.

Whee!

Anyways, back to the present.

I wrapped my self with a white fluffy towel and wrapped my hair in another, Arabian style. I looked for my clothes but I didn't see them hanging on the towel rack.

'What the crap. Where is it?'

I looked around the shower, under the rugs, everywhere. But I didn't see any of my clothes.

'God, I must've left them in Hinata's room...' I mentally slapped my forehead and I peeked my head out the door, not fully exposing myself.

I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.

'There better not be anybody out yet.'

I clutched the towel around my chest hoping it would be tight and not fall off, and then cautiously stepped out and tiptoed through the halls.

I looked around and it seemed like I was the first one done. I reached Hinata's closed door and tried to open it. The knob didn't turn.

'Locked?!' I panicked. 'Why would it be locked?'

I fumbled with the lock and the knob but so far, nothing.

"Need help?" a deep indifferent voice asked behind me.

**Neji's P.O.V**

"Eep!" Tenten squeaked and turned around. She widened her eyes and gawked.

I rose an eyebrow.

...

I looked down.

'Ohhhh...'

I suddenly felt self conscience and tightened the towel that was hung around my waist, the only thing I had on.

A smirk played on my lips. I noticed she had the same thing going on.

'**Did you notice that both of you guys are practically naked?'**

'Huh, you're back?'

'**Yes and I'm better than ever.'**

'…Hn.'

'**Ugh no wonder Tenten doesn't think you're cool. All you do is grunt.'**

'Why should I care what Tenten thinks?'

'**Because you're a boring old fag who doesn't have a life, and she completes you!'**

'Hey, doesn't that mean you're a boring old fag too?!'

'**Not necessarily, you see, in scientific term your inner is not really physically there, it's just a sub conscience in your brain that you use; it's not really 'you' if you know what I mean. Oh and we rock! For instance…'**

'I don't want to hear it.'

'**Fine but let me repeat this once more: You-and-Tenten-are-both-practicaly-naked!'**

I mentally rolled my eyes. Like I haven't noticed that before.

...

Daaaaannngg.

Aw shit, shut your trap Neji.

Ever since seeing Tenten at the pool, I've gotten kinda...

God damnit, HORNY!!

I may be a stubborn egotistical ice cube, but I'm still a guy...

A guy with a lot of hormones dude.

Anyways...

"Calm down Tenten."

I reached behind her and turned the knob easily and the door opened. She stood there with her jaw to the ground. I chuckled.

"Er, thanks." She grumbled while going into the room and finding her clothes. I leaned against the door way and watched her. She's interesting when she's frustrated. She starts talking to herself and pouts, and then she sports funny faces without even trying.

"Aha! I got you now! You rotten nasty piece of cloth that human beings call clothes!"

...Hn...?

She was clutching a pair of jeans with a bright red belt and tight yellow shirt. Then she went to one of her bags and kneeled down to find something else I guess.

My eyes widedened for sec.

I tilt my head staring at the towel that was riding up a little on her slim, nicely toned, tanned thighs. Her side facing me.

'Oh ho ho ho ho...'

"Neji, are you drooling?" she says squinting at me confused. I snapped back and wiped my mouth. I glared at her. She glared back and grabbed her sandals and quickly snatched off the towel that was on her head and before I could tell her hair was down, it was immediately tied up in one messy bun.

"I'm gonna change. Eh, I think…you should…too." She said pointing at my towel, before heading out.

I smirked. "You know you like it."

She stopped in her tracks. I could see her neck a bit red -insert toothy victory smirk- until I could almost _feel_ her smirk coming up.

I rose an eye brow inquiringly. 'Bring it on Panda.'

She turned and tilted her head towards me and gave me a semi seductive look.

But it sure as hell got me interested.

"Say what you will _Nejjii_..." the way she purred my name almost made me fall and get a nose bleed.

"But," she continued this time walking to the door her back facing me, "You **know** you like this..."

Suddenly before going out the door, she swayed her hips very defined and put her back incredibly straight. Then, with her hand on the door henge, she lowered her head seductively and gave me a deep look under her eyelashes while puckering her lips before throwing her head back, cracking up and running away like a maniac.

'HOLY!' I held my nose.

"Come back here!! TENTEN!!"

* * *

"Whoa, if they were like this all the time, we wouldn't even be doing this."

"I know seriously."

"Haha, but Tenten totally had Neji pinned!"

"Dang, Haishi and Tsunade need to like pay us big time!"

"But don't you think this is kind of wrong? You know, hooking Tenten and Neji up for money?"

"It's not just for the money. I mean, come on, those two have been born to marry and stuff. As the Neji nerd would say it, **'fate mon!' **So we're just giving them a push. And getting money." Ino added.

"Yeah, you're right."

"MONEY! Then I could go to Ichiraku everyday and eat more than 5 bowls!!"

"Dobe. You're an addict. A ramen addict. We need to get you to rehab beofre you put other losers under the '_infulence_'."

-Snickers and giggling-

"HEY!"

"So tru-OW! Sakura, get your foot of of my head!"

"Yeah, Sakura, get your other foot off of my arm!"

"Oopsie. But it's not my fault! I mean, _who_ dragged us in here in this closet!" Sakura yelled while shifting her feet away from Temari and Kiba. "We can't even freaking see except for the screen of the TV of the small camera that was recording them in Hinata's room! And every other room in case they went somewhere else!"

"Why, Sakura, why don't you just keep yelling the plan until a pissed byakugan user Neji and a madd killing weapons mistress Tenten hears!!!"

"Oopsies. Again. But we're stuck in a closet!!!"

"Sheesh, I mean it seemed like a good idea at the time! I didn't think the closet would be that small."

"That's right dobe. You **didn't** think."

"Shut up TEME!"

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Aw, Hinata get over it. Naruto obviously won't live in time for you guys to get married."

"G-gasp! W-w-w-hat?"

"Kiba! That was rude! And to think we had a wonderful blissful make out last night!"

...

Cough.

"Ugh, ew, Ino we didn't need to know that."

"So troublesome."

"Oh man, Shikamaru you looked dead out there! Haha, that's what you get for being too lazy for someone to dare you to have an all nighter!"

"Heh, Shikamaru and I did the all nighter together."

"Really? Are you tired Temari, you didn't look that tired at the pool today."

"...I didn't have time to be tired."

"T-temari, not in front of the kids, my cute fluffly little cloud..."

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"Are you sure you guys weren't the ones with the potion?"

"Haha."

"Oh yeah! Naruto, Hinata, what happened? I don't remember when the potion wore off."

"Ahem. Cough."

"E-e-ep!"

"Whoa...Hinata! I can even see your blush! Your whole head is glowing red..."

"Ooohhhh..." they all chorused.

"Retards. You guys are going way off topics."

"S-sasuke-kun!! Why did you call me a retard?!"

"I-I didn't! I mean...I didn't mean _**you**_ my cute wonderful pink cherry blossom."

"Eeeek! I love you Sasuke-kunn!"

"..."

"Heh, hahaha."

"**Shut. Up**."

"Anyways, you guys, this is getting uncomfortable."

"Ya think? You're fucking foot is in my crotch."

"Gross."

"Eek! Sorry!

"Somebody, where is the knob?"

"Over here!"

"It's not there!"

"How would you know? It's dark."

"Have you not noticed? I have a good sense of smell."

"Ugh, hate to be you."

"HEY! Don't diss the nose."

"Stuupids! It's over here!"

"Forehead, you've got it all wrong, it's her-"

"Um...Ino, t-that's my..."

"...R-really? Oh wow Kiba's that's-"

-Loud groans from everybody-

"Now that Ino found out that _that_ wasn't the knob -yuck- where in the hell is the knob?!"

"Here! I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT!!"

"Eeeeeeeeep!!!!! N-n-n-n-n-n-a-ru-ru-t-to-k-k-kun!!!"

"Oh god, her head is glowing again. Wow it's really bright!"

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"S-s-s-sorry H-Hinata-chan!!!!! I didn't know t-that _**that**_ was y-y-your..."

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!!!"

-Pounding on doors-

Too bad Neji and Tenten are out in his at-home training place...

On the other side of the Mansion.

Bwa hahaha.

"Okay. If you don't all shut up and stop groping eachother, I'll be using my badass sharingan to beat you all to a pulp!"

Before Sakura could cry out, "And no, not you my beautiful cherry blossom."

"Heh, hahaha."

"**Shut. Up.**"

"Oi, you know what we could've done? We could've used Hinata's byakugan!"

"Wow, we are stupid."

"I know!"

"Okay, Hinata, where is the knob?"

...

"Hinata?"

"...I think she passed out."

"Aw shit."

"Hn."

"Sakura, use you manly inhuman strength to get us out."

"Why you, I don't have manly strength!! I just got muscles before all of you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever forehead. Just get us out."

"Once we get out, I'll shave your heads Temari and Piggy."

"HEY!"

POW!

Ahhh!

The door burst open and all of them flowed up, toppling each other.

"Uhhnnn...Naruto, next time you suggest a hiding place, I'll rip your head out." Temari groaned.

"...Thank you?"

**

* * *

**

**Next day**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sir Hiashi, these people are here to see you. They come from the Fire country." The butler informed Hyuga Hiashi.

"Yes, bring them in here." He ordered the butler into the big office he was in.

"Hai."

The butler ushered the guests into the office, made them sit on the couches, bowed, and then left.

Observing his guests, he asked, (more sounding like a statement) "Now, what is it you need? And please introduce yourself."

A man, who seemed to be in his late 40's, with short dark blue hair and piercing gold eyes smiled and introduce himself and the others with him.

"My name is Reyusha Kinodomo. We are members of the Reyusha clan and we come from the Sound village. These are my two body guards," he said pointing to two tall male ninjas with the headband of the Fire symbol, "And this is my daughter Reyusha Anamina." He finished off by looking at a girl, no less than 15. She had short shoulder length blonde hair with bangs that reached her collar bone. She also had the same piercing golden eyes as her father, Kinadomo. Over all, she was striking, but she had petty smirk on her thin ruby red lips.

Hiashi slightly widened his eyes when he mentioned what clan they were from. That clan was probably either as noble as or even more noble than the Hyuga clan. Possibly the now deceased Uchiha clan too. A very prestigious one, at that.

"Ah, so you are one of the noblest clans there are." he calmly said.

"Yes. I suppose so," Kinadomo admitted. Just then someone walked into the room.

"Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed, "I'm sorry to interupt, Tenten called saying she forgot somth-" he suddenly nocited that there were more people in the room.

Hiashi flinched when Neji said Tenten. Guessing where this conversation was going with Kinodomo-kun, this may not be so easy.

"Ah, Neji-san, come meet our guests. They are from the Reyusha clan and come from the Fire village." Hiashi calmly informed Neji.

Neji had the same reaction as Haishi when he found about their heritage, but then looked very emotionless.

"My name is Reyusha Kinadomo and this is my daughter Reyusha Anamina." Kinadomo bowed his head repectively and then smiled, as if in approval.

"Hyuga Neji," Neji politely bowed.

'Why are these people here?' he turned to Hiashi, hoping his facial expression could explain.

He saw nothing.

"Hello _Hyuga_ Neji." Anamina bowed her head and smirked, her eyes glazing over his body greedily.

Neji just 'Hn'-ed. Her smirk faltered a bit but then smiled seductively.

His jaw locked.

"So this is the famous Hyuga Neji. We have heard a lot about you from the other Fire ninjas that have seen you on missions." Kinadomo said appreciatively.

"Hn."

Hiashi noticed the uncomfortable aura around them and decided on getting to the point.

"So, Kinadomo-kun, what are your purposes for visiting us?"

"Oh, of course. Excuse me. As you know, at the age 15, is when a member of any noble clan gets engaged before they actually get married at the age 18," Kinadomo explained.

"Mhm." Hiashi agreed.

"And so," He continued, "I am asking for your permission to have my daughter betrothed to your nephew, Hyuga Neji." He finished. Hiashi sighed and knew that his predictions were correct, while Neji whipped his head at Kinadomo and Anamina and froze in utter shock.

**'Tenten.'**

**

* * *

**

So! there ya have it! haha, the closet thing just all spilled out and i giggled a few times writing it. :D

Alright!! now this is the time, where you all read and review!!

...

...

what are you waiting for?

come on! the big review button is right down the center!

...

you know you want to press it and leave a commet, just admit it already!!!!!

kiba: somebody didn't get pumpkin pie last night

missy: dude!!!! it was just horrific! i didn't even get 2 pieces!! pumpkin pie is like my tradition on the holidays!!

kiba: how sad

**missy: ...why do i have a feeling that you don't think that at all?**

**kiba: cuz im sexy**

**missy: -blushes, but then denys- whatever. i find akamaru more sexier than you**

**kiba: WTF?!?! HEY!!**

**akamaru:-grins- arf arf arf!!**

**cya next time! :D**


	14. Tell me it isn't so

**Hey again! sorry about the wait. i went back to school so its stressful and ive been busy trying to get good grades and catch up!! lol. neways hopefully all my other updates dont take soo long. sorry!! neways thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter ^^ I really aprecitate it!! i feel warm... ^^**

**missy: whoo im tired. i just came back from an event from my youth group. it was fun ^^**

**Iruka: you behaved right?**

**missy: ...uh?**

**Iruka: now missy, i know that when you get your sexual urges, you just cant help bu-**

**missy: WHOA! Iruka! -whispers- not in front of the children!**

**Iruka: OH YES! The children!!**

**missy: ...forget this guy. just read!!! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Huff, huff."

Whoo! Finally.

My feet shifted in the cold dewy grass of the training grounds, at -checks watch- 4:30 in the morning.

Gosh.

Why you may ask?

Well, actually, Lee said he could give me some pointers on my stamina and strength before I go off to train with Neji. Lee is my teammate after all. So I had to get up EXTRA early to be able to train with him. Ugh, by the time I get home, I'll probably look like road kill that puked out another road kill.

Ew.

"Oh, hello Tenten-san!" Lee turned from the tree he was kicking and waved at me.

"Hi Lee." I grinned, sudden stamina bursting through me.

"Ready to practice? It will be so youthfully fun, I swear!!" he yelled in enthusiasm while punching his fists in the air.

I couldn't help but smile. Sure he's a dork, but he's me and Neji's dork.

'...Wait, that sounds...'

I look up at the sky.

Plop.

Aw damn it…

"Cool." I gave him an 'a-ok' sign with my fingers while using my extra bandages in my pocket to wipe away the bird crap that 'plopped' on my shoulder.

Lee totally oblivious of my misfortune, clapped a loud hollow sound.

"Ok Tenten-san, start by doing 3000 push ups!"

"Eh?!?!"

"Sigh Tenten, Tenten Tenten, how do you expect to be as strong as Neji? Or as me?!" Lee did his good guy pose.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lee, just pick a lower number. 3000 is a little too unreasonable." I added.

"Tenten-san, please just do it." he leaned towards me and widened his already huge monstrous eyes and shined them.

...As disturbing as this might be...

Fine.

"Ok, Ok, 3000 pushups." I got on the ground and until my body weight depended on the tip of all my toes, and on my palms, I started doing the exercises.

"But," I continued, "If I don't have enough strength when Neji and I start training, and he finishes me off, oh ho ho ho, God help you."

He grinned. "Whatever you say Tenten-san."

I smirked.

"Yosh! In no time, you will be strong!"

I tried to nod.

'5...8…10…13…16… Phew! This is easy. Aha! I can finally start feeling my bicep muscles flex! Oh yeah go me!'

Moments passed.

"Yay Tenten-san! You're on your 223 pushup!" Lee said.

I raised my hand and did a peace sign.

I grinned. Who knew that doing one handed push ups were easy!

"Oh, you can easily do one handed pushups?" Lee murmmured.

"...?"

I felt little beads of sweat starting to form around my forehead and in the back of my neck.

"Alright then, do the rest of the youthful exercises with just one hand." He ordered.

"Wait what? I can't do one handed pushups for the rest of the exercise!" I exclaimed.

'Ow, I pulled up a little to fast on that one.'

"Sure you can. You're doing it right now."

"Well of course right now, but by the time I get to 3000 I'll be dead." I whimpered.

"Aw come on Tenten, you gotta push your very youthful stamina a little more." He reasoned.

Feh, yeah right.

"No."

"Please…"

"No." I panted. 'Ugh, I'm starting to get really tired. Hm, so how much have I done…'

"Eek! Lee, are you keeping track?"

"…I thought you were keeping track."

"AH! No, I wasn't, at least not right now!" I screamed.

Great.

"Oh, well you can do it again. This time, pour out the youth!"

"WHA!!!"

Thunk.

"Owww."

"Oi, Tenten are you okay?" Lee asked with sincere concern. Then I could feel him kneeling next to me.

"Mhm." I hummed. I nuzzled deeper into the grass with my nose. I want to sleep dammit.

"Tenten?" I heard another voice.

My ears perked up.

"Oh, hi Neji-kun!" I heard Lee shout.

"Hey Lee. Tenten? Why are you on the ground?" he scoffed.

Tch.

"Who's that? Is she like dead?" I heard a girl sneering. The voice was like honey; irritating, bitter honey.

I rose an eyebrow while feeling the grass blades shift and almost poke me in the eye.

Who in the world is that?

"No, she isn't dead. She just collasped. But she'll be youthfully fine!"

"Freak." I heard the girl mutter.

I bit my lip.

No one calls Lee a freak except for me and Neji!! And maybe Sakura.

I jumped up and swished my bangs away from my eyes.

That's when I saw Neji, Lee, and this one blonde pale girl with gold eyes and really red lips. She was very pretty and I suddenly felt self-conscience. But then I studied her.

Did someone drink too much Koolade this morning?

Heh.

I stared hard at the girl and her gold eyes turned to me; as if searing and stabbing my soul.

I shuddered.

"Tenten what were you doing here so early?"

I dragged away my hard stare at the girl and turned to Neji.

"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Neji, you shouldn't ask me that. Lee is our teammate!"

Lee looked smug and grinned.

"But still, you could have told me."

"Nothing went bad. He was teaching me how to work more on my muscles!" I proudly flexed my arms.

"Hn..." he narrowed his eyes with a faint pink on his cheeks. I giggled.

Haha, before, right when we became a team, Lee and I would sometimes giggle about how stotic and unsocial Neji was, and he was fun to talk about.

We didn't make fun of him...

Okay so maybe we did, but I really was interested about Neji back then because he was so different and new to me!

So it was pretty entertaining unitl Neji found out. He then would never leave us alone for long and glare at us if we began to get quiet, and threatened us painful stuff.

Shiver. Ugh, the images.

Yeah.

But something bothered me, why did Neji bring a girl with him tho the training grounds??? He never brought _anyone_ to the training grounds. Not even when he was in charge of Hinata at the time.

Really, that was a bit odd. Seeing as the how the girl doesn't look like ninja and how she was dressed, I didn't think that Neji would associate with someone like that.

I looked her up and down and found her attire was nothing to be training, never the less, running in.

Gold tight sequence top with no sleeves, and a tight black micro-mini skirt and a whole bunch of jewlery on with hot pink platforms...definetly not be training in.

Honey, those shoes definitely don't go with your outfit.

Lee frowned and got upset.

"Neji, who is this unyouthful thorn you brought?"

"Excuse me, green wierdo?!" her voice made me flinch.

Whoa, it's not easy for Lee to hate someone, never the less dislike someone, especially a girl.

"Tenten, Lee, she's Reyusha Anamina. She and her father came to visit the Hyuga household."

I stared at her again. Where have I heard Reyusha before?

"Hi, Anamina-san," I said indifferently, but still trying to be polite. For all of our sake.

"Hello Reyusha Anamina."

I blinked when Lee didn't give her a polite suffix at the end of her name.

He must _really_ not like her.

"Hello _Tenten_-chan_._" The girl smiled. The way she said my name... It was as if she was mocking me.

'Why I oughta-'

"Tenten." Neji suddenly grabbed my elbow and jerked his head towards the tree where we usually meditate and talk and-

Oh yeah, didn't I _almost_ get my first kiss there?

'DANG IT! STUPID STUPID BRANCH AND MY FREAKING BUTT! IF YOU HADN'T SLID OF THE STUPID SLIPPEREY BRANCH, I WOULD'VE GOT MY FIRST KISS WITH HYUGA NEJI!!!! I HATE MY LIFE!!

'Kay, I'm done venting.'

Before leaving, I looked back to see a glaring Animana -HA- and an annoyed Lee staring at her.

I sat my butt on one of the thicker banches while Neji sat in front of me.

"Neji, her last name is Reyusha. It sounds familiar." I picked at a branch.

"That's because she is from the Reyusha clan."

I blinked.

"…You mean _thee_ Reyusha clan?!"

Holy crap! That clan is like, known from everywhere! They're not a ninja clan but non of the less wealthy and prestigious! They're supposed to be really powerful. I think even more than Neji's clan.

...

Although it was something else that I knew them from.

...But what...?

"Yeah…"

"Wow. Why is she here?" I simply asked staring at the branch that I was tearing.

Ow, my freaking nail...it's chipped.

"Well, I don't like it, in fact I seethe and despise it and-"

"Neji," I looked at him concerned. "Just tell me, why should I get mad?" I gave him a bright smile and gently touched his finger with mine in a friendly gesture. He always get speechless when I do that, but always afterwards, he relaxes and lets it be, before dozing off contentedly.

But then for some reason he looked even more pained and slid his finger away slowly.

I frowned.

'Something must be going on...' I slightly narrow my eyes in antcipation.

Then he looked at his clenching and unclenching fists.

"Anamina and her father came to visit yesterday. Her father gave a proposal yesterday, asking Hiashi-sama for his permission to…wed her and me." He whispered the last part.

…

**FUCK.**

'_Her_ and Neji are getting MARRIED?! Or even the possibility?! Engaged?!?!? Marraige?!?!!!'

"N-Neji, what did your uncle say?" my eyes wide and leaning towards him. My throat was dry and I felt like I was gonna throw up.

But, I didn't.

"He didn't exactly agree yet but If they are persistant...then yes. I am engaged and we will be wed when we turn 18."

Mentally, I shook my head my eyes wide like a maniac and gasping, my head going dizzy.

'W-why? Why does this have to happen?'

I looked down and gave a nervous laugh. "O-oh, that's…well, that's…uh…g-great…u-u-ummm…"

Then I looked and him bravely. "That's wonderful Neji. Congratulations." My smile cheerful, but my heart being stabbed mercilessly by my kunais and weapons. I avoided his face and began to jump down the tree.

He caught my arm. "Don't congratulate me. Don't act strong!" his voice like venom, but some weird feeling discretely hidden behind those words.

"What's your problem! Can't your friend and teammate congratulate you on your engagement?!" I jerked my arm away.

'NO! Bcause I don't want that engagement!"

I pursed my lips. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

Right when those words came out, I regretted it.

How could I just throw him off like that!

He blinked. And then his face went into nothing and he let go of my arm.

"You're right. I'm sorry to have put you in that place."

I looked down. My eyes pinching but I ignored it completely.

"Neji I didn't meant that but...you are engaged..."

His eyes went totally dull.

I continued.

"What do...sigh. W-what do I have to do with it?"

He snapped his head up and his hands were in the air, as if to caress my face between them, but he dropped them to his sides lifeless.

"...I-I just don't know anymore."

I wanted to run into his arms and tell him it's alright, and to hug him tightly to let him know he can tell me anything, so I could help.

But, my body would not budge an inch.

"N-neji?"

"P...Pretend this hasn't happened. Let's just forget about this and continue to being teammates. That's all." his eyes dull and his mouth twisted wistfully.

My lips parted and I just stared at his impassive face.

My eyes went half lidded and I bit my cheek.

"Okay." my fists clenched.

"But Neji," I continued, "I-I really am...happy for you. Just w-wanted you to know that." I glared at nothing.

He looked off guarded, but before he could open his mouth, I jumped down from our tree and sped away. Far far away.

* * *

**Aw, yah it's sad. sniff. but things will turn out cool ;] neways hope u guys enjoyed and it and plz...**

**missy: ...-looks at Iruka-**

**Iruka: ah! yes. please review after you have finished!**

**missy: great! newa-**

**Iruka: oh wait! children, ABSTINENCE IS THE KEY!! and dont' you forget it :D**

**missy: I-IRUKA?!!?!**

**Press the pretty button...**


	15. Insert

**HEY! Whoo, finally im on the comp. How r u guys?? :D Neways behold!! Another meeting ; ] enjoy !! and its longgg..sorta XD**

**missy: har har...im tired XO **

**bob: me too.**

**missy: !!!...um...who r u...?**

**bob: ...shh!! nobody must know!!**

**missy: 0.0...um okay??**

**bob: yes.**

**missy: ahem...^^' bob ?**

**bob: ?**

**missy: -whispers- get off my laptop.**

**bob: ...how rude i tell ya -mumbles off-**

**GO FOR IT YAH!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Normal P.O.V**

_"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"_

"Yes Lee I'm here."

_"Oh, Sakura-chan. Call everybody else for a meeting. Right. Now."_

"Why? Did something happen?"

_"I'll explain. And if Hinata-san knows, then she will too. Just get everybody together."_

She blinked when she heard the dial tone.

Flipping her satin pink phone closed, she frowned.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

"Oi, Lee, why did you bother us with a meeting now? It's not until the morning of the dance." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yeah. I mean, I heard about the way Tenten had Neji pinned. I bet he already asked her to the ball!" Kankuro said.

Lee scratched his head. He rounded everybody for a meeting as soon as Anamina bragged about her dad's proposal and when he couldn't find Tenten after Neji led her away.

He looked at Hinata, and bit his lip.

"Hinata-chan, do you know about Anamina?"

Everybody rose an eyebrow and started murmmuring to each other.

"H-hai." She had spied on thier visit before her father had informed the rest of the family.

"Who the heck is Anamina?!" Naruto blurted.

Punch!

"Baka! Wait till Lee and Hinata explain."

"Ow...Sakura-chan...that hurt."

Lee nodded at Hinata.

"S-she is a 16 year old girl who came to visit the our household with her father. They're from the R-reyusha clan."

"So? What does she have to do anything?" Sasuke glared.

Lee spoke up. "Her father has requested something for them. Mostly...for...Neji-kun though."

"Huh?" Everybody looked at each other.

"Hold up, hold up!" Ino waved her arms. "This...Anamina girl...she's from _thee_ Reyusha clan?"

"Wait, the Reyusha clan? I know-"

"Reyusha? Hey isn't that-"

Lee planted his fist on to the table.

Everybody flinched and stared at him.

"Answering Ino's question, yes, she is from _thee_ Reyusha clan."

Mostly everybody widened their eyes, where as Gaara, Sasuke and Shino, narrowed theirs.

"Well what is she doing here?" Temari glared.

"T-that was where Lee was getting at..." Hinata trailed off.

"Ahem. Please don't over react at what I am about to say..." Lee put his hands in front of him before continuing, "What her father requested was that...was that..."

...  
"What Lee?" Temari widened her eyes.

"..." Lee looked down and his eyes were half lidded. His sad face now took over.

Everybody looked at Hinata instead for an answer.

She looked around and sighed.

"T-t-that N-Neji-niisan...could...ma-marry her...and r-right now...he's eng-g-gaged." she then dropped her face in her hands.

"NANI?!?!" Ino, Sakura and Temari shrieked.

Everybody else dropped thier jaws and sucked in a breath.

Except Naruto.

He choked on his ramen and is now coughing and wheezing and flailing his arms everywhere.

Ino and Sakura went pale. Hinata still had her face in her hands and Temari froze and glared down.

"How did Tenten take it?"

Lee shook his head slow and sadly.

"Neji-kun took Tenten-san somewhere, and then 10 minutes later he returned by himself, lifeless. He would not speak a word to anybody. When I asked where Tenten-san went, he shoved me down."

...

"I'm going to Tenten's house-"

"Wait, Sakura-chan, Temari-san," Lee stopped them as they were getting up.

"Visit her later...right now we need to do something."

"B-but!"

Lee stared at the girls hard.

"Tenten-san is very strong. She may not seem so, but when it comes to these things, she is like a 100 ton rock. Give her time first. Tonight you may go, but now, we have to plan something."

Sakura bit her cheek but sat down.

Temari would not budge until Shikamaru gently calmed her down.

Ino holding her forehead, muttered, "We have a real problem on our hands..."

"But but but, we can do something right?? I mean Tenten and Neji-"

"Naruto..." Sakura looked at him sadly. "What can we do? The Reyusha's are too powerful for even the Hyugas. I don't even think Hiashi-san can oppose."

"But he's the one paying **us** to get Neji and Tenten together." Shino reasoned.

Temari slammed her palms on the table.

Once again, everybody flinched but this time stared at her.

"Let's quit asking and start doing! Just because Neji is engaged, doesn't mean we give up!"

"Didn't you hear Sakura? The Reyusha's come from a very important bloodline."

Shikamaru, deep in thought this whole time, asked, "Hinata, Lee, did Hiashi-san _even_ agree to the offer?"

Lee thought for a moment. "Actually no...Anamina said that Hiashi-san agreed on one condition. That it would be _her_ choice. They're currently going to be staying at the compound until she made up her mind. I think he gave her a time limit. By the end of this dance that's coming up, she would choose if she would marry Neji-kun. If she doesn't want to marry Neji-kun, then the engagement and wedding is off."

"But what about if Anamina goes past the time limit?"

"Then Hiashi will have to say yes anyways."

"What the hell, why?!" Ino tightend her lips

"Because he can't oppose them. They are too powerful."

Kiba petted Akamaru. "Is this true Hinata?"

She nodded. "Hai."

"So Neji is going to the dance with _her_??" Ino glared.

Lee nodded.

"Poor Tenten."

The girls lowered their eyes.

"But back to the plan. Questions?"

"So basically," Ino started, " All we have to do is just need to make her not like Neji!" she grinned.

Everybody else started murmuring ideas.

"Maybe if we convince her that Neji's hair obssesion is wierd..."

"Hmm...maybe!"

Kiba grinned and stood up and showed his fists.

"If we need to teach them a lesson with messing up our plans..."

Naruto stood up too.

"Yeah! We'll show them not to mess with us!"

Gaara suddenly got up emotionlessly and stuck his hand in front of him, little bits of sand circling around it.

"What does she and her dad look like? I'll kill them by tonight-"

"G-gaara!!" Temari and Kankuro yelled getting up.

"SAND COFFIN YO!!!"

"NOOOO!!!"

Everybody stood up and ran up to Gaara and tried to block him.

"Gaara! The solution is _not_ to kill them!" Temari looked downright scared. Kankuro was shaking.

"Dude, don't scare us like that!"

Everybody had ragged breathings and once Gaara had calmed and sat down, they did the same.

Kankuro had a weary look.

"I think you had too much lemonade and crackers last night dude."

"Hehe, I love pink lemonade!!"

...

Everybody but Sakura backed away.

"GASP?! NO WAY, ME TOO!"

Ino rolled her eyes and backed away from Sakura and Gaara giggling about colored drinks.

"Okay, guys, forget these two, just think of other stuff. BUT NO FIGHTING OR KILLING!"

"Oi, oi! Let's make up a rumor about Neji having athletes foot!!"

"Baka, anybody could tell when he wears his sandals."

"How about convincing her that he's gay. I mean he kinda looks it..."

"Nuh uh! His hair is just unique...I think. Besides, Neji and Tenten are always together, so I would think that she would think that he is straight as a line. Unless Neji is just Tenten's gay friend..."

"I don't think so. We all know that Neji likes Tenten. And I hardly think he's Bi."

"Fine. Then let's-"

"STOP IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!" (Guess who?)

"Hey, who invited Gai-sensai?"

"Haha,"Gai bellowed, "I just wanted to see my wonderful youthful student Lee-kun! Hahahah-"

...Just kidding...

Let's rewind shall we?

"STOP IN THE NAME OF YOUTH!!"

"What Lee!" Sasuke hissed.

Everybody glared at Lee for ruining thier idea-making moment.

"Before you guys get ahead of yourself, it won't be as easy as you think...Anamina is in love with Neji! Or so she says..."

Hinata nodded.

They all froze.

"N-not for real...r-right?" Sakura laughed nervously.

Lee and Hianta thought for a moment.

"Nope. Not like Tenten-san." Hinata smiled proudly.

Sasuke raised a nostril in disgust.

"So she's just another fan girl?" He lowered his voice, "Nasty creatures."

Having heard him, Sakura smirked.

**Inner Sakura: **

**'Hell yeah! They can't have our Sasuke-kun, those bitches of fangirls!'**

'I know! Ha! Take that!'

**'But wait, weren't you just another fangirl before?'**

'...DAMMIT!!!'

"SAKURA!! Quit sulking for whatever reason you have in that pink head-"

"-Gawd!!! Pink HATER!-"

"YOU GUYS!!" Temari jabbed a finger in everybody else directions.

They flinched and back away, with terrified faces.

"Think of a GOOD plan so we can do this right! AND YOUUUU!!!" she grabbed a paled, frightened Kankuro's collar, "Can you please take Tenten to the dance! It will be social suicide if she doesn't go! Cause we aren't going stag and we don't want to leave Tenten like that. And besides, you don't have a date!" she pleaded.

Everybody looked at her with 'WTF' expressions.

"Isn't she meant for Neji?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Baka. She isn't going to marry him! Just to take her to the dance and escort her. And then at the ball, we will put whatever plan we get, into action!" she explained.

Shino caressed his chin. "Not a bad thought Temari, but wouldn't Neji be mad?"

"Yeah! He will kill me!" Kankuro shrieked.

"He's going with someone else. He can't do anything about it. Not until we break the engagement." Ino determinedly clenched her fists.

"Yeah, if we leave Tenten anyways, any of the other ninja guys from the other villages that are going to attend might hit on her. And since Neji doesn't know them, then he'd kill." Sakura nodded her head.

Hinata looked at the others. "E-exactly. We all know Kankuro so it won't be as bad..."

"All right! Then it's settled." Temari grinned in triumph.

Everybody else nodded and agreed.

"Yosh! Good plan Temari! Let's figure out the rest." Lee raised his fists.

"H-hey!! Don't I get a say on this?!" Kankuro whined.

"Come on Cranky Kanky! Pwease..." Temari shined her eyes and pouted.

He looked at everybody's eager faces and whisperd to her, "Oi, I thought I told you not to call me that since we were 7!"

"Heh."

"Shut up Gaara!"

"Kankuro! Please just do this! You said so yourself that Tenten was cool because she used chakra strings just like you."

Everybody leaned forward in anticipation, awaiting the answer.

He started sweating.

...

"F-fine! But if I end up at the hospital, I swear, YOU will ALL PAY for my medical bill, AND! My puppets will get you all..." he finished off by pointing at them.

Temari waved him off. "Yeah yeah whatever."

He got up and made his way to the door,

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Tommorow's the ball. I can't waste time."

SLAM

"Okay sweet! Part Uno done!" Ino raised her hands.

Everybody grinned.

"Now let's get the rest of this plan planned!"

* * *

Closing the door of her apartment behind her, Tenten sighed and walked into her room to change.

She skipped training with Neji after what happend for obvious reasons. She doubt that Neji would have went anyways.

That infamiliar pinching behind her eyes kept bothering her, but her pride would not allow those tears to fall. I mean come on? Who cries when their crush is engaged to someone else, and you probably thought you never had a chance with anyways and you never get to tell him how you feel and it will keep bugging you the rest of your life and you might never even get married and live with 73 cats till you die all alone?!

Tch.

I thought so.

Walking to the kitchen after she changed into tight skinny jeans with her empty weapons pouch attached, a tight, dark navy blue elbow sleeved shirt, and a slick pair of high top silver and baby blue Nikes, she stocked her pockets and pouches full of candy. One big box of Nerds, four king size Crunch bars, a pouch full of Reeses peanut butter cups, six king size Hershey bars, 3 king size Snicker bars, and a 1/2 pound bag of M'Ms and Hershey Kisses. How she fit that all was beyond her.

Yeah, somebody's gonna be exercising their ass off next week.

Her usual alert and contentive brown eyes were now dark and dull. She slowly made her way to the living room and rested her back on a wall before sliding down and hugging her knees.

She put on her headphones and closed her eyes.

_You know you got it bad_

_When you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about..._

Tenten glared and changed the song with a snap.

_Cry me a river_

_Oh...oh_

_Cry me river-_

What the heck?! When did she put this on?

With a huff, she changed it again.

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in thier hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_Theres gotta be somebody fo me out there..._

She lowered her eyes and sighed.

'I... thought...there was...'

She slapped her self for thinking such a ridiculous idea.

After the song finished, she changed it with an empty sigh.

_So what? __I'm still a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves! _

_And I dont need you _

_And guess what? __I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done _

_I__'m gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_All is fine_

_And you're a tool _

_So what? __I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

She giggled and smirked.

Oh yeah, Neji-_kun_, you are sooooo 45 minutes and 53 seconds ago!!!

...

Ahhhh dangit...

Grumpily she changed the song after it finished.

_I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh...oh oh oh_

She tilted her head and stuffed some more Reeses into her mouth.

_Take me away- take me away_

_A secret place- a secret place_

_A sweet escape- a sweet escape_

_Take me away- take me _

Perking her ears up, she abrubtly sat up and ran out the door, the music blaring in her ears.

_There's a place that I go_

_That nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

Reaching her destination, she bit her lip in hesitation, before climbing the branches of the tree that had been there for everything that had to do with her and Neji...

Nehh...

Jjji...

His name rang out in her ears like a hallucination.

She shook her head to get it out.

_Wish that you could _

_But you ain't gonna own me_

_Do anything you want_

_You can't slow me down_

_Oh...oh no_

Sitting on the thicker branches, she hugged one in front of her and laid her head on it. She closed her eyes and let Natasha Bedingfield's voice drown her out of reality.

_Do what you want_

_But you're never gonna break me_

_Sticks and stones _

_Are never gonna shake me_

_Oh...oh oh_

She hummed along.

"T-tenten?"

She still hummed, the song blasting in her ears.

"Tenten?"

"Do what you want..." she sang quietly.

"Tenten!"

"Oh...oh no..."

"TENTEN!!"

"Hmmm...hm...hm hm..."

CLONK!

"OW!"

Tenten furiously paused the song and ripped her headphones out of her ears and rubbed her head. She saw the object that had come on contact with her precious head.

"A FLIPPIN PINECONE?!"

"Aw shit. She's o-ficially crazy."

"WHO SAID THAT?!?!"

"Jeez. She's scary. Imagine Neji. Shiver."

"Come out, or I will merciously take out my kunai and stab you to death!!!"

"...Has this whole Neji thing gone into your head?"

"I have my kunai out and ready. Be warned."

"Fine fine."

Tenten shifted her brown eyes back and forth, looking out for the intruder, her hand clamped around a kunai. No bluff.

Out of the shadow, beneath the branch she was sitting on, came a tall buff guy. About her age, with messy sandy brown hair, a red hurley shirt, dark jeans and blazing white Jordans.

Her eyes landed on him.

'K-kankuro?' she thought. 'What in the world...why is he here?'

He looked very weary and uncomfortable, staring at the kunai the girl had tightly in her fists.

He shifted his foot in the grass.

"Eh heh...Hi Tenten."

He awkwardly waved.

She blinked in shock.

"Well...um...you're probably wondering...why I'm heeeere." he drawled.

Tenten rose an eyebrow, indicating him to go on.

"Well....I just need to ask you something...I guess."

She scrunched her face in confusion before jumping down.

"Heeeek! I-I'm sorry! Just don't stab me yet!!!" Kankuro shrieked and lifted one foot in the air and protected his head with his arms.

She gave him a ' WTF' and aggitated face.

"I'm just putting it away, yeesh." Tenten snickered before placing the mentioned weapon away in her pouch.

He glared.

"Soo...?" she waited for him to ask her the question.  
"Well..."

"Spit it out."

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"Well whenever you're ready..."

"...OH! Right...my bad."

"..."

"Well...so you don't look like a loner or a loser and ruin your reputation and all that crap, go with me to...the d-dance?"

Tenten's eyes grew.

"EH?!?!"

Kankuro winced and metally slapped himself for ever agreeing to anything.

Thoughts raced in her head.

'Kankuro just asked me to go with him to the dance?! B-but...I barely know him! He's a master at puppets...and Temari's brother...'

She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him for calling her a loner and a loser, or run away.

She scrunched her eyebrows.

"Why are you asking me?"

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"I heard about Neji."

She visibly stiffened.

"Umm..." was all she could spit out.

"And I'm pretty sure it bothers you about him getting engaged."

"Why should I care about him getting engaged?" she spat.

He shook his head and thought, 'because you like him, dork.'

"I don't know, you guys are teammates, huh?"

"..." she lowered her eyes and looked away.

He frowned a little.

"Tenten, admit it, you care for the Hyuga."

She jumped a little at that information.

His face just searched hers.

She pinched her arm a bit before smilng ruefully at him.

"Is it so obvious?"

He looked thoughtful or a second.

"You...both show a deep bond for eachother...um...that is sorta unexplainable."

"Oh..."

"It's pretty amazing..."

She frowned.

"Yeah, but I guess that won't last. We were never meant to be in the first place so whatever...no hope."

He gave her a look.

"What are you? An emotional, PMSing, emo Uchiha?"

A smirk played on her lips.

"But really Tenten. Neji won't throw you off just becuase of this engagement."

She stiffined and recalled of what happened earlier this morning.

_"P-pretend this hasn't happened. Let's just forget about this and continue to being teammates. That's all." his eyes dull and his mouth twisted wistfully._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Actually he would."

He look off guarded for second.

"What?"

She glared. "Neji would throw me off. He _did_ throw me off. He just wanted to continue being teammates. That's...all..." the same unfamiliar pinching behind her eyes occured again.

Kankuro frowned again. "He wouldn't do it becuase he wanted to."

"What do you know?? You aren't his teammate!! You aren't a girl that trains with your crush almost everyday!! You didn't like someone that was so unreachable, that the worst you thought _did_ happened!!" She covered her eyes with her arm and sighed.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean...Augh! It is soo complicated to talk with girls!"

"Boo hoo."

He gave an irritated face. "Yeesh...Temari has to pay me big time..."

"You said something?"

His eyes grew for a second.

"N-no!!! nothing at all!!"

She uncovered her arm over her eyes and gave him a wierd look before, "I dont want to know." she shrugged.

"Trust me...you don't."

"Hm?"

"N-nothing!!!"

"Then quit takling to yourself, moron, you're giving me a head ache!!!"

"Gawd!! How rude."

"..."

...

"S-sorry. Let me continue. Stop getting your self down woman! I mean, if Temari was here she'd beat you for moping. And Sakura, and Ino. And maybe even Hinata. Shiver. She scared me last time."

"Heh."

"So what do you say?"

"Say what?"

"That you would quit moping and just...go with me? Maybe you could do somthing about the engagement..." In his head he thought about the others already starting.

She sighed again.

"I don't know..."

...Wait...Hold up.

Tenten frowned at Kankuro.

"How do you know about all of this? I don't even see you like at all!"

He almost choked. Damnit! He hadn't thought about that...

"...Lee gossiped." Well it was partially true.

Tenten rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

Kankuro nodded furiously. "Really."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

He glared. "He just told everybody, ok!"

She growled. Note to self: Kill Lee for gossip.

"Anyways, tell me your answer." Kankuro pressed.

Oh! She almost forgot!

Tenten looked to the ground and blinked a few times.

What should she say? Should she say yes? No?

...

'Arg!' her mind was swimming with staments and thoughts she couldn't understand.

"Tenten?"

"Uhmmm..." Tenten looked up at the sky, thinking it over. You know, when she vented a little bit to Kankuro she felt...light...like a heavy weight was gone.

...But she still hesitated. Kankuro is...well she doesn't know him that well, but okay and all _but_...he's not Neji.

Arrg! She shouldn't compare him to Neji, she thought mentally shaking her head.

No. Just smile and say yes. And like he said earlier, they don't have to go out. He can just be an escort.

"We don't like have to go out or anything right?"

"Nah. Besides, you're not my type."

She gave him a look and he smirked.

"Ditto. And sure...I'll go with you."

Kankuro nodded.

"Cool. I'll see you after the celebration then."

Oh right, she thought, the celebration is only for the Konoha genins and chunnins. The dance right after is where all the other ninjas around, like Suna, goes.

"Okay. See ya then."

Kankuro almost forgot. "I'll be in a black tux with a purple feathered mask."

She gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll be in red kimono. And obviously I'll have my usual hairstyle."

He nodded and gave a small wave before walking out.

Blinking, letting all that happened, sink in, she climbed back up the tree and rested her head like she did before on the branch in front of her. But she tightly hugged it also.

She pressed play on her paused song.

_The sun is on my side _

_And takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky _

_I know I'll be alright_

She unconsciencly tilted her head resting on the branch and her nose pointing upwards and stared at the big blue sky that seemed to be staring down at her.

_The sun is on my side_

_And takes me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

Giving a sad smile, she let those stubborn tears flow freely down her face, before quietly sobbing, alone.

* * *

**Dang. It's all like sorta depressing at the end. gah, sorry. but imagine ur love getting engageed with someone else.. c it?? i do . i want to cry T.T so even tenten can cry so...but its a bit dramatic. i hope u guys still like it tho!! and thank u very much with ur reviews^^ it made me happy :D**

**And the first lyrics that came on was from the song 'You got bad' by Usher. Second lyrics, 'Cry me a river' Justin Timberlake. Third, 'Gotta be somebody' be Nickleback. Fourth, 'So what' by Pink, and the fifth one that played through the rest was 'Pocket full of sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield.**

**missy: please read this chappie...although...it came to me...how could u say that when u are already here? unless u scroll down...O.o hmmmm....neways AFTER reading, please review!!! :D**

**bob: you talk to much**

**missy: -scowls- as if i didnt know.**

**bob: but still...**

**missy: i suggest you be quiet. -mumbles- sheesh why and how'd he even get here...**

**bob: im magical!**

**missy: ...**

**bob: um...im sorry? **

**missy: ...**

**bob: GAWD!! i'll leave then!!**

**^^'**

**THE BUTTON...IMAGINE IT SHINY!!! **


	16. Here it comes!

****

Hey! Wow long time no write! Yep, well I'm finally getting over my writers block yay! Oh and updates are gonna be slow. I wanted to write an authors saying that i might make 'Love like This' on hiatus cuz ive been overly busy and its hard to find patient time to really write out a good chapter, but i get disappointed when u think a new chapter is coming out and instead its an authors note, so yah!

**But of course i will finish the story!! I wont ever abandon or not finish a story! So yah, i just want you guys to know that its going to be slow so it might be on hiatus. Lucky for you guys, i already finished the next chapter! I should post it sometime soon or another. Neways near the end of the chapter is right before the whole dance thing!! yay! **

**Neways sorry for not updating in like decades! but i refused to put up an authors note...I really sorry if u guys didnt like that ^^' !!!!**

**missy: so enjoy the chapter please!**

**sakura: ack! i cant wait for the next chapter and the dance!**

**missy: i know right?! XD**

**sakura: sasuke-kun and i will dance...under the moonlight...oh how romantic!!!**

**missy: haha ^^' **

**sakura: you need a man missy!**

**missy: ...psh! yah right! 'XO**

**sakura: ...?**

**missy: erm...-sweats-**

**sakura: ...i'll give you a hard time later. read and review!!! **

**missy: -.-' phew!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

**Neji's P.O.V **

_Day of the dance_

Stupid.

Stupid…idiot.

Gah!

I storm through my room and glare at my reflection. Anymore furrow with my eyebrows, and I would have broken the mirror. At least it could distract me for one second of something else.

What? You'd actually think I wouldn't be worried about Tenten? She is my best friend after all.

Ah.

Anyways, still glaring, I try tying my tie. Few of the guys and I are going to just wear tuxes and add masks after the ceremony.

Simple is fine.

"NEJI-KUN!!!"

My fingers unconsciously tightened around the fabric.

"NEJI-KUN!"

…

"NEJI-KUUUUUUN!"

I refuse to answer.

"NEJI-KU-"

"Oh my God, just shut up you hag!!!"

"What?! Don't talk to me like that you despicable creature!"

Smirking I hear Ino fight back to Anamina, followed by some bangs and angry squeals.

Then I heard some glass shattering.

Oooh, that one must've hurt.

"Gah!!! You $#!*!!!"

"Well!!!"

"Freaks." I heard someone chuckle.

Tenten.

I glanced at her through my mirror as she enters my room behind me.

She sat casually on my bed and stared back before she raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, a suit?"

I nodded and tried to ignore the awkward aura.

She nodded back fiddled with her fingers.

"It looks nice." She seemed to choose her words carefully.

"Hn."

Tenten rolled her eyes and laid back.

"So, you aren't going to dress up?" I indicate her lack of formalness wear for the ceremony as she is still wearing her training clothes.

"Too early to change."

My turn to roll my eyes. "The ceremony is just in 2 hours."

She numbly replies. "Yeah, so?" I pause.

What could I say?

"Hn." I peek at her under my eyelashes still through the mirror. I see her face. It looks indifferent.

I felt a deep part of me tug nastily. Glaring and shaking my head, I knot the tie wrong again.

I will shoot the tie maker. I will.

"Damn…"

I fumble with the fabric and tried my 18th attempt to retie this.

Tenten chuckled and her soft footsteps made their way over here, before she turned me away from the mirror and took over.

All I notice is the proximity between us.

It's huge.

What? You thought I was gonna go on about how she's so close I could feel her delicious breath on my face? And how this would be perfect for…-cough-.

What a bunch of cliché folks.

I watch as she practically straightens her arms out to tie, like a stick.

"Um, you know Tenten I don't have fleas…"

"…"

"…?"

"That wasn't even amusing Neji."

I blink and raise my eyebrows in an insulted way. What got her in a mood?

Never mind.

"What's the matter with you." my monotone voice rung out. Why did I just say that?!

She freezes and tugs the tie as if to choke me. Her usually pleasant and calm brown eyes now swirl dangerously as she seethes at me.

"_What's_ the matter with me?!" She repeats in a crazy deep voice.

I cringe.

Then she lets go, and I am surprised when the tie is all knotted perfectly.

She turns around and crosses her arms.

"To think you don't know. No reason. Now stop worrying about me. Okay?" She turned her head around and her face is blank. Emotionless, except for her eyes.

They're shining sadly.

I frowned but nodded slowly.

Like I'll actually stop worrying since I know exactly why she's sad.

"Thanks." I mumbled inspecting the perfectly tied knot.

She smiled. "Welcome."

Guilt washed over me as an awkward silence just placed itself comfortably between Tenten and I.

"So…"

"So…" I muttered back.

"Um, Anamina is gonna be your date." I immediately frown in disgust.

"Don't say date. I'm just escorting her." Her cute face pinched.

"She's all over you though."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"…"

"So, are you going…you know…?" I swallowed. I hope she doesn't feel bad when she goes alone.

"Actually Kankuro is taking me."

…

"Hn?"

Say that again would you???

"I said Kankuro is taking me…Well like escort if you'd prefer."

…

WHAT!?

I stared at her, and thought of the puppet ninja…No, it can't be.

"Why?" I glared.

She glared back. "Because he asked me."

This made me angry.

"Well why did you say yes?!"

She froze and stared at me incredulously.

"What do you mean why did I say yes?! Aren't I allowed to make my own choices?!"

"No!" I gritted my teeth on impulse.

"Well that's too bad huh?"

A vein popped out and I glared at her.

"Tenten, I don't like that."

She glared back venomously. "You don't have to like it. It's my own damn choice."

"I don't care."

"Why are you so persistent? It's not like you're going alone! It's not like it matters!" She seethed and looked down.

We both know she just lied.

"But I told you…I'm not taking her as a date. I'm just taking her because of orders. You're not ordered to go with Kankuro!"

"So what, you're ordering me not to go? I can't just_ not_ go, I already said I would. I am kunochi of my word Neji, and you of all people should know that."

I couldn't say anything.

She sighed and glared at me. "Neji, let me make this clear: I am not going out with the guy. It is just an escort. I don't even like the guy like that." The she took a bold move closer to me. Her face was scrunched and her brown eyes contrasting, part shy part angry…and the rest full of confidence. "It's_ you_ who I like, you idiot!!! And I know you like me!! So why would I just purposely go to the dance with someone else when I already know I like you! For a freakin prodigy, you can be such a BAKA sometimes!!"

I froze as she instantly froze; shocked herself. I had with my eyes saucer wide, piercing into hers, dumbfounded.

S-she did it first…she confessed…she actually did it…

"Tenten…" I breathed.

She gritted her teeth but her eyes melted into relief, as her face flushed.

"What Neji...?" She whispered.

Before I knew it, I had clutched her to my chest and wrapped my arm around the back of her head, and the other arm around her lower back.

"N-Neji!" I felt her beating heart, and her muffled gasp.

I can't let go. Not now.

"Neji…" I heard her breathe and I felt her warm arms clutch my neck.

I pressed my cheek against hers and immediately my eyes closed.

I flush.

What am I doing? This…this feels…

"NEJI-KUN!!"

We jumped a foot apart and Tenten ran outside without saying anything before I even noticed she really was gone.

Anamina waltzed her way back here as if taking Tenten's place. I stood there dazed.

"Was that _Tenten_-san who was just here?" She sneered.

I blinked and nod, then turn away from her, hiding my dazed appearance.

Then I felt arms around me.

Ew.

"Neji-kun you smell good…tee hee."

I forcefully peel her arms off and pinned them to her sides.

"Go away."

You moment-ruiner you.

"Aw don't be like that Neji-kun…You wouldn't want her to get hurt now would you?"

…

"For the love of Christ stop getting lame comebacks from movies."

She pouted. "Neji-kun! I don't know any other comebacks. But you have to admit that was a scary one_."_

"Get lost."

I glare at her one more time and leave her standing in the middle of the room alone.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Time for youthful cake! And then –drum roll please- the dance!"

Cheers were heard around.

A rosette haired girl stretched. Her blood red bubble-hem strapless dress that landed to her knees swished in her movements.

"Finally it's over. I didn't think the ceremony would ever finish. And I had no idea the senseis were that sentimental. I always thought Kakashi-sensei was just a closet pervert and strong. Who knew he had long lasting wisdom."

Three other girls smiled. One of them with long platinum blonde hair smirked. "Sakura, I didn't know your sensei was cool." She stuck out her hip and showed off her short Nicole Miller dark purple empire dress that ended more than halfway on her thighs. From the distance, a tan boy with dark red triangles down his cheeks dressed in a handsome tux gawked.

The rosette haired girl stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oi." Another tan boy with a hairstyle like a pineapple joined the group. He was also dressed in a handsome tux. Although his top collar and part of the shirt was unbuttoned and stuck out lazily with no tie.

"Temari here yet?" he drawled before yawning.

Ino grinned. "I saw her just come through the door."

"Hey guys! Shika-kun!" A girl with sandy blonde hair with a hair style similar to the boy's but with 4 pineapples, outburst and ran over to hug him. The boy smiled and ran his fingers through the slight folds of the blonde's teal glitter tea length dress that ended right at her knees.

"Temari, you guys are so cute! I wish Sasuke-kun would be that affectionate in public!" Sakura pouted.

A really handsome guy dressed in a handsome tux –ah! They all have tuxes!- with dark thick hair styled like the behind of a chicken, growled and took the rosette in his arms. He glared at everybody.

"Yay! Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"You're such a whiner forehead!"

"Why you…"

"G-guys! Please don't f-fight!" A girl with hair the color of rich midnight dressed in a silky blue chiffon dress that dangled past her knees panicked. A tan boy with striking blonde hair clasped her hands and fit it with his big ones and gave her a smile.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She beamed back.

"You guys, try this cake, it's so good!" a girl with dark chestnut hair wrapped up in cute twin buns wearing a stark white eyelet sundress ran her way back to the group, her mouth full of rich chocolate cake and frosting. Everybody looked at the cake hungrily and ran their way over to the food stand.

A guy with unusual moony eyes and thick long dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail walked next to her and put his hands in his pockets.

The girl looked up.

"H-hi Neji…" she mumbled, her cheeks getting red.

Said boy blinked. "Hn."

"So, the ceremony was long huh?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Tenten, when is Kankuro going to take you?"

Startled, said girl looked up and answered.

"Once everybody leaves to the dance. I'm guessing Anamina is going to be here by then?"

Neji looked away casually. "More or less."

She nodded.

"Wanna bite?" she looked at him smirking.

The boy's face melted. There was the old Tenten he knew and liked.

He smirked, their expressions melting into each other's.

"I would, but I'd end up with so much chocolate all over my mouth like a slob like you. So no thanks." he slowly walked away, waiting.

And her hand flew to his shoulder.

"You think you're gonna insult me like that and get away with it?! Come here, this chocolate's good for the skin!"

"I don't think so."

"Hiya!"

"My foot! Dammit Tenten!"

"Nya!"

"Get changed you guys! We got less than 20 minutes!!" Ino yelled with Kiba grinning by her side. They found them with Tenten clawing at Neji's face with chocolate dabbed on her fingers, and Neji grabbing her wrists, trying to pin them down.

"Shoot." Tenten muttered.

"Hn?"

"Um, Neji, I'll see you later. Ino has to help me with my costume. Have fun with Anamina." She smiled, and with a wave of her fingers she ran off.

Neji stood there and glared at her disappearing figure.

'Why does she try to be so carefree…?'

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Pant, pant pant."

"Tenten, stop straining yourself with Neji. Just be normal, despite Anamina."

I sulked and leaned against the bathroom wall where Ino was taking out her costume and mine, and makeup and that stuff.

"I can't. It's not really the same, Ino." I glared at my feet.

She stopped and put her fists on her hips.

"Okay, this isn't you talking. It's some other bitch I don't know. Get outta Tenten's body bitch!!!"

"Shh! Ino don't be so loud!" I giggled and smacked her arms away, as they were trying to smack me.

We ended up laughing really hard and I ran over to the sink and splashed water on my face to calm me down.

"Now stop talking so I can get you done, 'kay?" Ino smiled sweetly as she ushered to the sink where she slowly followed me with an eyeliner pencil.

"Get that outta my face…"

"Tenten!! I thought you promised you wouldn't make this difficult! It's not like it's the first time you've worn mak-"

Ino! I swiftly clasped my hand over her loud big mouth.

"Shhh!!! People could be listening!"

"MMMMP UUF!! IEF WIFF SFAK UUF FOOOA HARFF BAH!"

I sweated and let go instantly before she could say another sentence. "Got it Ino. Don't need to be so violent."

"Hmph!"

Dejectedly, I let her made me over…it wasn't bad, but I really would like to look at my reflection and see how I turned out, but she's strict.

So I wait.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Tenten walked out almost shyly, almost angrily. Ino stood next to her in her own gypsy costume and dusted her hands proudly, the little gold coins sewn on her shirt clinking together as she moved. Her body looked flattering long, and the costume showed off her figure tastefully.

Everybody had left already, with the exception of Kiba and Kankuro but Ino couldn't wait till she showed off her "amazing" work done on Tenten, once they arrived to the dance.

"Come on, Tenten, you look gorgeous. Sniff, I'm so proud."

"Fine…"

Tenten's red and gold short sleeved kimono fit snuggled against her slight hips and where the dress ended almost mid thigh, showing off her glowing skin. Her feet were dressed with elegant gold metallic ankle strap ballet flats and her eyes were masked with a gold sequence where the tips curled upward slightly. Her lips were tainted with light shimmering pink gloss.

She had the usual hair do, twin buns, but this time, ringlets of hair dangled from the buns and it made it look cute.

"Oh yeah. Praise me! Praise me!" Ino pouted and kissed Kiba in the cheek. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. He was dressed as an American Football player without the helmet, the colors brown and red with 'Wild Dogz' written on the front.

"You look good Tenten. Ino you did amazing! I would never have thought it would be her!"

"Hey! Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

"Wait till Neji sees you!"

"H-hey!"

"Come on guys! Let's head out!" Ino raised her fist in the air, and Kiba followed suit.

Tenten growled at them but then turned to Kankuro; the boy was dressed in a suit but with stark gleaming white fangs hidden on his teeth.  
"Kankuro, let's go." Tenten nodded her head toward the door.

He blinked and nodded immediately.

He still can't believe Neji wouldn't do anymore for this girl. He watched as Tenten smiled out the door and she blended with the moon's light instatnly. He watched as if taking an urgent gasp of precious air.

Neji sure is an idiot.

"Dude, I'm excited! Music and food...do you think I''m allowed to bring my weapons?"

He stared at her weird. "Why the hell would you bring weapons?"

She lifted her kimono skirt to the side and showed small sharp weapons strapped to her lower thigh.

He blinked. "Wow..."

Smirking, she replied, "Just in case."

"You're such a nutcase."

"Oi!"

Chuckling he motioned their arms.

Nodding, she linked them together.

"Ready?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Yep."

The others simultaneously, whether already at the dance or just arriving, all thought one thing:

'It's show time.'

* * *

**Well! There ya have it :D I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!**

**And thanks for reading! Gah i really wanna see Slumdog Millionaire. Looks really good. Neways have a great day and omg!!! I pretty much forgot!**

**School is freakin out! yay obviously XD !!!!!!!!!**

**Ah...tanning sounds really nice right now...**

**missy: -cough- sorry for ranting...**

**sakura: yah don't stall missy!**

**missy: stall wut?**

**sakura: -wiggles eyebrows-**

**missy: no way! my lips are sealed!**

**sakura: nope! -pounces on the poor author XD-out with it! right now!!!!**

**missy: GAHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**Dear lord....review please!!! ^^'**


	17. Bullseyes

**Hey! Wow, not a pretty long update this time! I just had to put this one up soon! Haha neways i forgot the disclaimer (again) from the last chapter so:**

**missy: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN NETHING THAT IS NOT INVENTED BY DEAR ME! **

**...**

**missy: are you serious? no naruto guest stars? **

**...**

**missy: fine. hey its kinda quiet! -puts on headphones- Hope you en-**

**choji: munchmunchmunchmunch**

**missy: ...seriously?**

**choji: yummy...want some BBQ chips? Munch**

**missy: yay! -reaches for a chip-**

**choji: too late so slow!**

**missy: what?! Gimmie some!**

**choji: no! MUNCH**

**missy: gasp!!! GAH!!! -jumps on him-**

**choji: munch. Enjoy!!! Munch**

**cha! :D**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Where is he? I discretely scoped out for the moony eyed Hyuga prodigy.

I sighed and inwardly sulked. It's been 10 minutes into the dance, and I still haven't seen Neji!

"Tenten, you okay?" I felt Kankuro's finger jab my side.

I jumped a little in surprise and turned to him. "Um, yeah."

Well, the dance has been okay so far…but it's like, dull. Don't get me wrong, the music is awesome and they blare your eardrums, and the food smells delicious, but… I guess I'm just not into it.

Then again, it's only been 10 minutes...

I groaned.

My ear perked to the cheers my friends gave and they were dancing with their dates. They looked really ecstatic; so I didn't want to bother them.

Haha, when I first came in, and saw them, they all trampled me and everybody stared at my attire. I think they were surprised. I know I was. And they all petted my hair. I felt violated!!

Tee hee.

And Kankuro is really nice, but he seems bored too.

Sigh, come on Tenten, you hate dull stuff, find something...

I raised an eyebrow.

I found it…but it's small…?

"Come on Kankuro." I tugged at his sleeve.

We walked to a small dart board pinned against a wall. A girl with thick dark grey hair wrapped up in a high pony tail with a tasteful blue evening dress and a sparkly mask, and a boy with light blonde messy hair dressed in a light grey fancy zoot suit with a gold mask, stood by the board. I think they were the booth people or whatever. I didn't even know dances had booths!

I shrugged.

"D'ya have darts?" I asked.

The girl smirked.

"Honey, do you honestly think this is the board? Tch. Follow us."

"Yo." The boy flashed and peace sign and stuck his hands in his pockets.

I raised an eyebrow at the clashing duo and followed them anyways. They led us to a concrete room deeper into a secluded hallway away from the dance floor and eating area. When we entered and they turned on a light switch, the room was HUGE! It was like, bigger than a basket ball court huge! Like almost half a football field huge!

"Wow." I breathed. Our footsteps made lingering echoes.

My eyes widened.

But it wasn't the size of the room that made my eyes open wide.

"Holy shit, this is tight." Kankuro studied the board. More like a wall with a whole bunch of score markings.

"The wall is the board?"

The girl smirked again. "Duh, we don't use flimsy cardboard. Tch."

"Pretty tight huh?" the boy grinned.

I grinned back. But when the board is huge, the bulls-eye is wider. Not much challenge. But when I looked again, the bulls-eye in a bulls-eye in another bull-eye, was pin point small right smack into the middle of the wall.

Yes!!! Freakin perfect!

I heard Kankuro whistle and his eyes grew. I smirked. I'm guessing he saw it.

"You use '_darts'_ right honey?" the girl sneered. "A ninja and she uses darts." she whispered to the boy next to her.

He just smiled and shrugged at me.

Ouch, my pride was blown.

"Dream on. Give me the best you got." I smirked.

The girl blinked at me innocently. "Are you sure? You don't want a dart for a beginner?"

Ouch, that hit pretty hard.

I growled.

"How about you give me a crowbar! Once I hit the smallest bulls-eye, I'll hit you. How about _that_ honey?!!!" my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"T-Tenten, she doesn't know. Just please, a kunai would be oka-"

"Kankuro! Are you nuts?! A kunai is nothing! Bring me a heavy katana sword!!"

"Really?" the blonde boy widened his eyes. "Are you really gonna hit the smallest bulls-eyes with a katana sword?"

"Honey no, she's just mad. She can't help my witty-"

"The sword. I can do it. It's not even challenging." I clenched my fists and smirked. Jeez, they really don't know who I am.

They glanced at Kankuro.

He nodded.

I smiled at him gratefully, and he shook his head, a smirk evident on his mouth.

"Okay, here." The blonde boy carefully placed the weapon on my palms, sideways with the cover over it.

I'll just let this chivalry act be once.

"Thanks." I muttered and stood at the other side of the room, my back touching the wall.

Perfect.

"Just letting you know, the average ninja with a _kunai_ can make 6 out of 10 of the biggest bulls-eye every round. Only special ninjas make it on the exact pinpoint at least 5 out of 10. So don't get your hopes up." The girl yelled. She and the blonde kid were on the wall next to the one I was leaning on.

"I'm not an average ninja." I yelled back and prepared to throw this baby to victory. Trust me, this isn't much. I've done better.

I positioned myself to the middle of the wall and my eyes aimed at the pinpoint. It was so far, but thank God I already had the point engraved into my head.

Kankuro was near me, his hands in his pockets watching as my right arm drew back clutching the sharp heavy weapon. It drew back so far, I felt the sharp point of the weapon touch my back side.

Perfect.

Crouching my chest forward a bit to give room to throw, I was ready. Locking my eyes to the pinpoint, I calculated speed, proximity and distance with no effort.

Giving one last draw back, I launched my arm and-

"Tenten?" I heard a soft murmur.

"Tenten?? That's her? Why are we here Neji-kun?!"

…

NO!!!! No more irritating people!!!!

I let out a huge breath and shot my weapon down in front of me, the weapon making a huge crack on the ground with an ear pounding sound. I controlled it, but I couldn't help a shaky feeling I was feeling inside.

I heard surprised gasps but meekly looked up to where I heard those voices.

There he was.

Kankuro.

Still there.

And then her.

The blonde witch dressed in an -I'll admit it- '_okay_' princess dress. It had pink satin ribbons all around it and a big waist bow hugging her tightly. And her hair was in curls. Over her eyes were a hand held pink mask. Like I said, it was '_okay_'. Nothing more.

And _then_ I saw him.

"Neji." escaped my lips. He stood near the door, with Anamina tugging at his arm. I stared at his attire, as I felt his eyes roam mine. Fighting a flush, I noticed the same tux he had on as in the ceremony, but with a beautiful stark white mask covering his whole face in the shape of bird. I could only tell it was him because of his dark hair in his ponytail, though somehow it looked different this occasion as it was dashingly cascading down his back, with a few wisps of long hair framing his masked face handsomely.

And those eyes that I knew so well that shone out from the mask.

Stop it, stop it Tenten.

"Hey Neji." I gave a natural smile and brushed my bangs away from my masked eyes.

His eyes blinked and he nodded.

"Tenten."

The girl with dark hair and the blonde boy blinked many times and looked between me and Neji.

Kankuro just kept quiet but stared intensely at Anamina.

…

Wait, stared at Anamina?!?!

My eyes grew as I took a sneak a peek at the puppet ninja, and the blonde witch.

They are both staring at each other!! And not just _staring_ at each other!! I mean staring staring!!! _STARING!_

Cough.

No way….no way…that's just too bizarre!

'_But then again, it would be easier than to have Anamina all over Neji-kun right?'_

Wait, did I just think that?

I shook my head.

"May I finish this please?" I growled impatiently and I saw them all nod.

Then I turned to the dark haired girl and pointed my finger in a dangerous way. "And be amazed. Oh ho, be very amazed."

I growled and picked up the katana sword with even more determination.

My eyes narrowed to the pinpoint again and was ready.

Again, it was drawn back enough for the sharp point to touch my back side.

Here we go.

I heard complete silence and I took a breath.

My lips curled upward, and I pushed my chest forward and thrust my arm over my head and with a simple flick of the wrist, the sword whooshed with complete speed.

CLANK

I didn't even need to stare hungrily at the result. I knew.

Right smack in the center of the wall, was the sharpest point of the sword neatly embedded right into the pinpoint bulls-eye in a bulls-eye in another bulls-eye.

It made the point and I smiled.

That felt pretty nice.

"Holy-"

"Shit."

The couple at the other wall stared in disbelief.

"Are you amazed?"

The girl glared and scoffed. She crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"L-lucky shot. That's all it was. Just a damn lucky shot."

"Are you kidding me! That was like…a hundred percent shot! She has perfect aim!! She didn't sweat, stare or take out a calculator for measurements!" the boy whispered excitedly.

The dark haired girl sneered, but I didn't see any harm in her eyes.

"Well, just because you look like a cute Chinese doll, don't get all cocky. I bet if you did it ten times, you probably wouldn't get them all."

I sighed and mentally scowled. They still don't know who I am.

"I would, but I need a drink; maybe later." Do I look like I want to spend my time at a dance throwing weapons like I always do?

Ok, maybe…

"B-but that was good. Really good!" the boy gave two eager thumbs up.

Why I feel fondly of the both of them, I have no idea. Smiling, I waved.

"Thanks guys. It was fun. See ya'." I turned away and glanced at Neji. He's used to my aim so he looked indifferent. Anamina had her hand over her heart and she seemed to be in a daze.

"How could you throw that?! That looked heavy and it was long! What are you, a freak?!"

My eye twitched.

Kankuro noticed. "Um, she just has muscle and perfect aim, Miss…"

"Anamina-sama is fine…" I saw her gold eyes drill into his.

"Anamina-sama it is…" he gazed back.

Gag much.

She shook her head and grabbed Neji's arm again.

"Come on Neji-kun! Let's get there for a slow song!"

I glared.

Again, Kankuro is my hero, and he grabs my hand.

"Let's go okay."

I nodded slowly.

We rushed past them and I glanced back.

Neji…

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V**

I still seemed to be in a daze I suppose.

Was that truly Tenten?

Her face –or what was shown- and her attire lingered in my mind. And her hair was different…

I felt a heart string tug painfully in my heart.

What? You think I didn't have a heart? I may be an anti social, not to mention cold and an arrogant bastard sometimes…

Ahem.

But I still have a heart.

It's just…it can be very hard sometimes.

**(A/N: 0.0)**

Moving on.

I guess you could say I am a bit blank right now. After all, it was my first time seeing Tenten in something very…amazing.

I've always had a mutual feeling with Tenten. She was strong, and I knew she can protect herself. She knew that obviously. But I always had this, approval of her ever since we were in a team. An approval as a person, and as a friend. I never showed it. I didn't need to. She just knew. And never used it against or for me.

And she always unconsciously seemed to tug in my mind at times. Definitely not always romantically. She just did. Only this time…this time it was more. It's confusing, and I don't get it. But all I know is, I need to see her again, and this time with a purpose tonight.

Her finally said confession –with some anger- earlier rang through my ears rapidly.

I groaned. What do I say? I should've been the one to say it first!

"Neji-kun! Slow song; dance with me!" Anamina tugged on my arm and looked under her eyelashes seductively.

I cringe and look away in disdain.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Okay!! Finally got that out! Hope it satisfied some of ur needs for this, and trust me, the dance has just begun!!!! **

**XD Haha neways hope you enjoyed it and please review! it makes me so happy T.T**

**choji: munch munch**

**missy: can i have one more chipp...pwease?**

**choji: fine. **

**missy: -reaches for it, then falls- CHOJI!!!!**

**choji: tee hee -runs away-**

**missy: well wutever. ILL JUST BUY SOME U HEARTLESS-**

**shikamaru: dont finish that sentence.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! :D**

* * *


	18. A knot straightened out

**Hellooo!!! :D Zomg! Big news!!!**

**This. Is. The. Last. Chapter!!! Well I also have to put the epilouge so that is really the last chapter...But i mean this is the last chapter before the epilouge!!! I'm so excited but kinda sad too. I had so much fun writing with this and really enjoyed ur reviews and whatnot ^^ but i hope this chapter is great for you guys! eh heh, it was like 11 pages in microsoft word lol. i was thinking of like breaking it down in 2 chapters but i couldnt find a place to really stop inbetween so i hope u guys dont mind reading a long one XD haha wow! and my next update for the last chapter might be slow. im taking a vacation -right before school XD- and celebrating my birthday so ill be very busy!!!! hopefully i can get the next chapter out next month or so...so look forward for that!! yay!!! thank you so much reviewers for reading my story and liking it as much as u did -who knows??- **

**neways please ENJOY this chapter :D :D**

**missy: -streches- up till 2 finishing this...and i have to wake up early to drive down two states...gah XO**

**temari: sucks.**

**missy: right? blahhh .**

**temari: want me to fan you? -smirks-**

**missy: -oblivious- omg thanks!**

**temari: k. hope u like a lot of wind! and china!! **

**missy: eh? wh- AHHHHHH!!!! -gets swept away from big gush of wind from a big fan and flys off to China- I!!! DONT!!! OWWWWNNNNNNN!!! NADAAAA!!**

**hummana hummana hummanaaaaahhhhh...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kankuro watched Tenten stood in the middle of the dance floor glaring, and just…standing there. Surrounding people kept on dancing, oblivious to the pouting girl.

"Eh heh," Kankuro started uncomfortable, "Come on Tenten just dance."

"She. Is. So_. __**Unpleasant**_…"

The boy rolled his eyes to the left with a tilt of the head, and crossed his arms, noticing the referral to Anamina.

"You're being the weird one."

Tenten dragged her glare to him.

His eyebrow twitched and almost he started to panic, but then learned not to be fazed with her, so he shakily frowned back and looked for Neji and Anamina.

'_Anamina…' _The name taunted him in an unusual way. For him at least. Sure was new.

Tenten flickered her eyes and noticed a bit of drool coming out of the corners of Kankuro's mouth. She groaned, not really wanting to know why, and noticed her friends dancing with their special someone, spread out on the dance floor. There was the stark white angel Hinata, with her orange pirate Naruto, and then there was a content Shikamaru dressed in a tux but with fluffy brown dog ears and a little tail dotted on him with a blissful, stripped lavender pirate and long heeled booted Temari. Then she saw Ino and Kiba laughing with estatic expressions and a sliver armed Choji with some small cute girl. She already saw Akira, Lee's date, dressed in an impressive mermaid costume; her fins were a long, tight, half-see through light green skirt, and a orangish blouse that only covered her chest. Her pretty caramel colored hair was twisted and curled, resting only on her right shoulder. Her violet red eyes were slightly hidden by a bright orange mask. Then Gaara, in a suit with white cat ears and a long tail, and Matsuri, dressed in a cute white nurse's outfit walked arm in arm, and chatted happily. She couldn't find the others, but she knew they were having the time of their life.

A flicker of annoyance washed over her and grabbed Kankuro's arm.

"We are going to look for them. Neji and that brat. Now."

"Fine, fine."

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, I'm still not so sure…"

"It doesn't matter. We have to do it."

"Er…hai."

"Hn, now."

A girl with pink hair, dressed as a cute 50's girl with a bright red mask and a handsome grim reaper wearing a feathery black mask, arm in arm, ran to the back of the dance floor with an unknown object in the reapers hands.

"Now, just wait until they pass, and we better be precise when they come or else the plan is ruined."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!"

The two unsuspecting people walked pass; a guy frowning distractedly, and a girl being flirtatious but not being noticed.

"There they go Sasuke-kun! Ready?"

"Hn."

The two walked up to the other two and began talking loudly.

"My this punch is great! Isn't it?" Sakura grinned holding a cup towards Anamina.

"Um, I don't drink colored drinks." Anamina glared.

Sakura glared back. "Then you're missing out!"

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked warily at Sasuke. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and scowled. "I have a right to be here. If you want to change that I'll be glad to wring your neck outside-"

"Sasuke-kun!! Try to control your temper. Remember what Tsunade-sama said about your blood pressure?"

"S…Sakuraaa…"

"There they are!" the four of them turned to see Tenten and Kankuro coming up.

Sakura grinned "Tenten! You're just in time."

"Tenten." Neji stared. Said girl stared back. "Neji."

"You guys already did your 'Neji…Tenten…' announcement last time! Don't you ever quit you snob?" Anamina blew up and grabbed Neji's arms closer.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged wary glances but he whispered in her ear. "Do it now Sakura."

She nodded and sneakily dropped a tablet into a cup filled with punch and held it out to Tenten.

"Want some?" she looked up with puppy dog eyes.

Tenten sweat dropped as she accidentally stared into the extremely pretty, alluring sea green eyes. "Don't look at me like that Sakura…" Then she noticed the odd fizzing punch.

Kankuro just stood there, feeling left out.

Sakura flickered her eyes to Anamina and back to Tenten, "Come on Tenten, this is just a drink that has a _jutsu_ in it." she whispered loudly.

That seemed to grab everybody's attention.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Jutsu? Wh-"

"A jutsu that whoever drinks it, that's the person _Neji_ would fall in love with."

…

Neji's eyebrow twitched. "Why the hell me?"

Ignoring him, Sasuke added, "Wouldn't you like that Tenten?"

Kankuro groaned and knew they all should've came up with something better.

Tenten and Anamina both gapped.

"No! Give it to me!!!!"

Tenten glared at the Reyusha girl and shouted, "You'll fall for that?!"

"I don't care! Gimmie!"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged scary smirks.

'_Perfect.'_

Kankuro, knowing what was coming next, observed Neji. Looks like he didn't believe it either.

Then he glanced at Anamina. Too bad she did.

But that's the plan right?

In an exaggerated voice Sakura exclaimed, "**No!!!! **Don't drink it! It's only meant for Tenten!!"

Anamina grabbed the cup triumphantly and gulped it down. She wiped her mouth and flashed a wicked smile, "Too late Pinky!!! Heh, now Neji will fall in love with MEEEE-"

Slump.

Kankuro caught the passed out Anamina in his arms and looked awkwardly at the opened mouthed Hyuga and weapons mistress.

"See ya." and with a salute, he was gone.

…

Horrified, Sakura muttered, "P-Pinky…?"

"What…The hell you guys?" Tenten stared at Sasuke and Sakura with wide eyes. Before she could finish, Neji outburst with a popped vein, "What is going on?!"

"Gee, Neji, Tenten, a slow song!!! What do you think of that! Go have fun! But remember, this is a public place. Got that?" Sakura winked and skipped away with a smug Uchiha.

Neji looked doomed, and Tenten ignoring the jab, smirked, "Take your own advice dear Sakura!!"

Noticing the slow atmosphere, and the couples getting awfully close to each other, a mellow song seeped throughout the dance floor.

Tenten groaned and smacked her hand on her mask covered-forehead. "What is wrong with this night…?"

Neji chuckled, a confused look evident under his mask, and his hands stuck inside his pockets.

"Who knows. Do you think we picked good friends?" He smirked.

She grinned back. "Sure, but not for tonight!"

"Hn." Neji smiled a little. Tenten looked up at him, and then played with her fingers.

Neji swallowed and glanced at his beautiful team mate in the corner of his eye.

_There's always that one person that will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it comin cause your blinded from the start_

Tenten froze.

_Know that you're that one for me _

_It's clear for everyone to see_

His hand immediately grabbed Tenten's hand and brought it towards his chest, and his other hand gently touched her back.

Shocked and slightly red, Tenten stared up at Neji's hidden eyes.

_Ooh baby…ohh_

_You will always be my boo_

Neji stared back, his face indifferent, but his eyes saying it all. Tenten couldn't help grinning and placed her hands on his shoulders; her heart felt ready to jump out and hug him.

_See, I don't know about ya'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know about ya'll_

_But I know about us and uh_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

They swayed and the others caught sight. Boo yah!!!

"Neji?" Tenten softly murmured after resting her chin on his shoulder, and his head softly against hers. Her cheeks were tainted with a pink blush.

"Hn?" his eyes were half lidded and he pressed her closer to his chest.

Tenten blinked happily for a few moments, drinking the song in and her head slightly bobbed to the irresistible beat and continued. "Uh…do you think you're going to get married to Anamina?"

Neji stopped swaying and his eyes opened entirely. "Why are you asking that now?"

He felt her shrug. "I don't know. I guess I just want to know…"

He frowned and thought for moment. "Tenten, we still have time to change her mind. God knows where she is right now."

Tenten could almost hear his smirk. She grinned. "You know there is something between her and Kankuro…"

She heard Neji scoff. "Sucks for him."

"I know…but if it means she'll be away from you…I'll congratulate them both."

Neji stopped entirely, and pulled Tenten away from a bent arms length, and looked deep into her eyes. "Thank you for liking me the way you like me. I didn't think anybody would. Tenten, I like you. I really like you. A lot. And, I want us to say I love you someday. I'm not going change that for anything."

Tenten's mind went blank and she had a lot to process in. "Holy crap Neji, I don't think I ever heard you talk that much in your life…" She stared at him with amused and astonished eyes.

Neji rolled his eyes, but his heart beat faster in anxiety. "Hn."

Tenten smiled brightly and pressed her forehead against his in bliss. "Baka Neji, you already know I like you. Its so wonderful to hear you say it though. Arigato, Hyuga-san." Her dark eyes danced in delight.

He blinked, and smiled. A soft smile, only reserved for his teammate. "Tenten."

She grinned and wrapped her hands in his, and moved her chin closer to his. "Neji…" she murmured and her lips reached for his.

Neji moved his chin closer and leaned down to capture her waiting pink lips.

"HIYA!!!!"

"Eh?" Neji and Tenten both turned and raised their eyebrows. Oh crap!

"Neji!! Watch out!!!!" Tenten shrieked and shoved them both down to the ground. Everybody stopped dancing and people screamed as a flying banana pie hit an unsuspecting person in the face.

And that person happened to be Uchiha Sasuke.

"…"

Everybody went silent, you could hear a pin drop, and Tenten who stumbled on Neji, who was laying back only supported by his arms, both had their jaws dropped.

Then a frustrating scream broke out.

"EYAK!!!! THAT PIE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THROWN NOW!!!! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!! AGAIN YOU BAKAS!!!!"

Everybody turned to a hysteric purple gypsy.

"Ino…" Tenten muttered, biting her lip in wild confusion. What moment???

Ino shakily pointed her finger at a green Zorro with very thick eyebrows, and an orange clad pirate with bright noticeable blonde hair.

Neji muttered, "Is that Lee? Oh god. Naruto?"

Sasuke who had been very quiet and let the pie slide off his face, looked very unemotional.

Sakura had her eyes big***** and shakily touched his face to wipe some cream and frosting off his cheek.

"S-Sas-suke…" she breathed out nervously.

Everybody watched deathly silent as Sasuke moved his eyes slowly trying to see his chin and cheek. He lifted a hand slowly to his face and nobody dared to breathe. He touched his cheek and wiped some frosting off.

"…"

He looked up to see a pale white Lee and Naruto, who were shaking violently with big eyes. Sasuke took his steps slow, and surely, approaching them with an arrogant, emotionless trot.

Everybody glued their eyes and dared not to move. Naruto and Lee backed away as he stepped closer.

Sasuke eyes were coal black, and seemed even darker as he neared them with only 2 steps away.

Naruto shakily smiled. "Eh h-h-h-hehhh…W-want s-some p-p-p-ie…?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as his frosting-covered handsome features turned more dashingly alluring as he slightly glared. Sakura almost fainted.

Sasuke slung his arm over Naruto's shoulder and stared him down.

"Hai."

Naruto eyes became even bigger as Sasuke slowly reached out for a pie.

Lee bit his lip furiously and his eyebrows seemed to cower in fear.

Not a pretty sight, let me tell you.

Sasuke stared at the pie now nicely sitting on his palm with vengeance.

Naruto flickered his eyes between the nice frosted pie and Sasuke; he sweated nervously, but hey, if it's Sasuke he threw it at, might as well take it.

Sasuke could guess what Naruto was thinking. His mind showed a devious smirk, and Sasuke jabbed the pie into Naruto's lower region, and backed off two steps.

…

And hell broke loose.

People screamed and try to run away as Lee scared as a Chihuahua, threw random pies everywhere, all hitting people.

Sasuke grabbed a handful of frosting and coated Lee's eyebrows with it.

Neji and Tenten, whose jaws were now down to the floor scurried off and took a table down sideways, giving them a huge shield.

Tenten looked excitedly as she watched people with frosting on themselves running around screaming and pies being flown everywhere.

"Holy crap!! This is the best ever!"

Neji stared incredulously and dodged a flying pastry.

"Too. Much. Sugar."

Tenten giggled. "Hey! You could get over your sugar scare by eating a lot of it!"

Neji slightly glared but stared as Shikamaru and Temari hid with them.

Temari stared and breathed out, her hands grasped on the table edge. "Crazy animals!! Why couldn't they use marshmallows instead!!"

Shikamaru yawned and leaned his head down on Temari's back and crossed his arms. Tenten raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's frosting-smeared forehead.

Temari screamed from where she is and then got hit with a pie. She scowled through the frosting. "Stupid Ino."

Tenten grinned and shouted, "Want me to get some pies? I'll get anybody you want me to!" Temari smiled and nodded. "Good use with your aim! Hurry Tennie!"

Neji was about to grab Tenten to stop her but she left in a flash.

She sprinted through and dodged the big baked goods. She met up with Sakura and grinned.

"Pies! Please!" she held out 7 fingers.

Sakura smirked and piled them on Tenten's arms. She snapped her head to the left to avoid a pie. "Use them with good cause okay Tennie?" she smiled sweetly. Her clothes had frosting all over them and half of her face was caked with it.

Tenten nodded and skipped off, before watching as Sakura screamed hell yeah before slamming a pie down Naruto's head.

Tenten cringed and muttered an ouch before cracking up and meeting up where Neji and the Nara couple were.

"Here Temari. And Neji." she placed two on their hands and gathered the rest.

Neji looked up and scowled. "Sugar Tenten. Sugar."

She rolled her eyes. "Throw the sugar pastries Neji. I know you want to."

Neji's eyebrow twitched but then gleefully threw one at Kiba. Kiba looked up and stared as if he was just born.

Temari cracked up. "Here you go Ino darling." she smirked and then threw it at the blonde.

The pie whooshed as if carried by the wind and landed atop Ino's head.

The blonde shrieked and looked for the culprit.

Temari cracked up and hid behind the table.

Tenten looked for Anamina. Nothing. Oh darn, it would've been perfect. She was reserving those three pies for her.

Tenten scanned for some loner so she threw it the DJ. Thank goodness he wasn't near his equipment.

Neji smirked. "Right in the kisser, Tenten." he observed as the pie seemed to eat the DJ's face perfectly.

Tenten grinned. "Yep."

Then something both hit Neji and Tenten. And no it wasn't the pastries.

"Tenten?" Neji glanced at his teammate.

She looked up at him and blushed. They were going to kiss if Naruto hadn't thrown that pie!!

"Neji…er…." she stammered. Reality hit them both.

"Troublesome couple. Go outside and make out. Duhh…" a voice drawled out and then yawned.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Quiet Nara."

Tenten bit her lip and turned red.

Temari turned around and grinned. "Yeah! You guys should totally make out! Go! We won't bother you…" she winked.

Then out of nowhere Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Kankuro -where did he go?- Kiba and Ino all shouted simultaneously shouted, "YEAH!"

…

Everybody sweat dropped.

Neji glared but then grabbed Tenten's wrist and they both walked outside.

"Eh? N-Neji! Wait! Don't please them by doing what they say! I mean…"

Neji glanced at Tenten on the corner of his eye and Tenten stopped talking.

"Fine then. No need for shouting…" she raised an eyebrow.

The others grinned and stared out as they left the dance.

Sakura sighed happily. "Good, they might just finally kiss."

Hinata smiled. "Hai."

"Tch. They better. We worked way to hard for something like this." Sasuke crossed his arms, but his eyes relaxed.

Naruto snickered. "Hehe, pie…Teme."

"Dobe…"

"Teme!"

"Not again. God. Don't you guys ever get tired of fighting so pointlessley?" Ino wrinkled her nose.

Temari scoffed. "This is coming from the girl who fights with another girl with pink hair?? And about physical issues??"

Sakura glared but then stopped. Ino's mouth dropped. "Pig?? You think I look and eat like a pig?! Choji's there for that!!"

"Oi."

Sakura pointed and laughed. "Haha, pig! Temari even said it! You do! Just admit it!"

"Why you…!! Come here and let me smack all that space above your eyes!"

"Cha! I'd like to see you try!"

Everybody groaned.

Kiba warily tapped Shikamaru. "Now I get what you mean by not sleeping anymore." Then he yawned.

Shikamaru blinked and stared intently at him. "How does watching the clouds and playing Shogi sound?"

"…"

* * *

Neji and Tenten ended up in front of the tree where they almost had their first kiss and where the many other events took place.

Tenten's hiding place, and Neji's comfort.

She looked nervously at him. "Um, you first?"

He shook his head. "Kunochis first."

Tenten bit her lip and climbed up as delicately as she could. She really loved the short sleeved kimono. She stood on the thicker branch and leaned against the tree, and watched as Neji climbed up and sat on the branch across from her.

They watched each other and a silence overcame them.

Neji coughed. "That was a lot of pies."

Tenten snorted happily. "Uh huh."

"…"

"Neji?"

"Hn?" He looked at her and stared into her dark eyes.

"Uh, do you think we shouldn't be together because kami always have us never kiss…?" her cheeks pinkened and she stared defiantly at her hands.

Neji swallowed in shock. "Why would you think that?"

Tenten stared at him. "Neji, you believe in fate like nobody else I know. You never thought of that?"

"…Well. Sometimes I guess. But I'm not such an ass for fate as I was before I fought Naruto."

Tenten's lip curved up. "Yeah…"

Neji's moony eyes seemed never-ending. "But Tenten, don't get worked up over something like that. Maybe they weren't the right times."

Tenten took that in. "I guess you're right. Wow I didn't think Id ever have this conversation with you…I'm glad though." She grinned brilliantly and her eyes were joyful.

The corner of Neji's lip curved upward boyishly and he motioned for her to sit next to him.

Once she stepped over and sat down he stared at her.

"Your dress…it looks nice." he coughed awkwardly and turned away as his cheeks went pink.

Tenten blushed and grinned. "Thanks!"

He turned around again and pointed at her hair. "May I?"

Tenten's lips parted and almost refused, but then sighed dejectedly.

"Go ahead. Don't laugh."

He rolled his eyes and caressed the thick soft hair underneath his fingers. The stroked where the ringlets curved cutely. Sure was new but he liked it. Tenten bit her lip uncomfortably but looked up at him, anxious.

Neji took his time to run his fingers through the ringlets and then found where her hair buns kept together. He took out the hair band out, letting her auburn hair fall and cascade down her shoulders. He straightened the tangles and stared at her.

His breath got caught as his lips parted speechlessly.

Tenten looked down and had an annoyed look on her face but met his eyes. Her hair was wavy from her previous hairdo, and it caressed her face. Her long thick hair reached down to her mid back and looked so different to him. She looked like a cute elf, or like a forest Goddess. It was…it was Tenten. Just without the hair buns. And one word popped up in his mind.

"Cute…"

"N-Neji…" she smiled awkwardly.

He leaned forward and took the mask off, exposing her true identity.

Yup, she looks even sexier without the mask.

"Wow…"

Tenten flickered her eyes warily. "Yeah, it's nice right? I like it better in buns though."

Neji almost smiled stupidly. "I like it either way."

Tenten giggled and relaxed. Then she leaned forward and took off his mask.

She blushed and thought he looked even more stunning than any other time. His eyes just seemed to pop out when she took of his mask.

"You know, I really like your eyes Neji. I like Hinata's too, but for some reason yours look purer. The color is so much like the moon…"

Neji got quiet. "Poetic."

"Thanks." she grinned. Then she grabbed both of their masks and hung it on a little hook from the tree.

"…"

"…"

Tenten's vein popped. Right when the time is perfect, it gets awkward!

Neji cleared his throat and his heart went faster and faster as he moved his hand to her face. Tenten's face turned red but she stood still. His fingers touched her skin and she her face flared.

He shakily pressed his palm against her cheek, and Tenten automatically leaned against his touch, and closed her eyes. Her heart hammered against her chest.

Neji smiled and then leaned closer.

_Nothing could ruin this moment…_

Tenten moved her head higher and touched Neji's hand that's on her cheek.

Neji's eyes were closed and he murmured, "Don't fall this time baka."

One of Tenten's eyes opened and stared annoyingly at him.

She saw his lips forming a smirk. Ugh.

"Not in your dreams." and with that, Tenten pressed against him and touched her lips with his.

**Finally.**

Neji's eyes opened instantly and he flushed. So this is what Sasuke always brags about huh? He took his other hand and entangled his fingers in her hair. Tenten was long gone in bliss and their lips both moved against each others so sweetly.

Neji kissed her once more and pulled back, and blinked a few times felling surreal.

Tenten put her weight on her arms and grinned stupidly. "You are a good kisser Neji!"

He smirked and ran his fingers in her hair tenderly. And his other hand sweetly held her face as he leaned in again. This time he brushed his lips over hers softly, earning a content purr from Tenten.

Tenten pulled back and felt pretty amazing. She grinned and started thinking about Neji and her owning a castle. 'Hehe, I could be a princess!'

Neji almost pouted. Now that he tasted her, and her kissing…he might just become an addict. 'Damn it.'

"Tenten?"

"Hmm?" she grinned, her eyes half lidded dreamily.

Neji pointed to his lips and leaned back against the tree, looking downright vulnerable and…

"Hot." Tenten blurted.

"Hn." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him. She sat between his legs and her arms rested on his chest.

"Now what?" Tenten said dryly.

Neji rolled his eyes and pressed her against her chest and kissed her. He murmured against her lips, "That obviously."

Tenten went back to dreamland and grinned. "Nahahaaa…"

He smirked and concentrated on Tenten's lips mashing against his. "Who knew you were a sucker for my kissing?"

Her eyes were closed but she grinned again and tilted her head to left, deepening the kiss. Whoo, this all comes naturally.

"We never knew until we tried…this is the shit man!"

Neji chuckled and pulled her closer to where she was almost lying on him and her arms were wrapped around his neck. He dug his hand in her hair his other arm was possessively around her waist.

"Mnn..." Tenten groaned and her eyebrows drew downward in concentration.

He softly touched her upper lip with his tongue, and well, she became more dreamy, this time thinking about owning 20 more castles. 10 of them in China. And having 12 kids. Hell, let them have as much as they want!

Air almost became nonexistent for them as they pulled back and breathed heavily.

Neji panted and leaned his head against the tree and stared fondly at Tenten.

"Fate couldn't have picked a better time."

Tenten stared dreamily at him. "For sure Neji."

They chuckled and then she noticed a brown, furry thing next to them. They both looked in surprise.

"Neji! That's a squirrel!"

"Hnnn..."

Tenten smiled at it. "It's cute! Look at it. Aw, and his fluffy, bushy tail and those cute brown eyes…and is that a camera in his hands?!"

Neji widened his eyes and stared at the little furry critter.

There in the squirrel's tiny hands was a little black camera. And it was recording.

Tenten's mouth dropped. "Why does it have a camera? Give it back to whoever you found it Chip!"

Neji stared at her. "Chip?"

She rolled her eyes. "Doesn't it look like a Chip? Anyways come on Chip!"

The squirrel merely blinked and stayed put.

Tenten stared at the critter more and then thought out loud, "Doesn't Chip kind of look like the squirrel Lee helped out? Not in the Chuunin exams, but the year after? Saving him from Tsunade-sama's wrath when he snuck into her sake stash?"

Neji thought for a moment. "Hai…good to know he's still alive...For nothing."

"Neji!"

He rolled his eyes and waited for Tenten to stop checking the camera in the squirrels hands, until she read the name out loud.

"'Property of Rock Lee. The Youthful kind of Guy'." Tenten raised an eyebrow and then her eyebrow twitched.

So did Neji's.

"Neji, do you know what this means?!!"

"Hn." he grunted angrily.

* * *

_**Back where the others were intently staring at a TV outside, -**where they got the plugs and cable cords are way beyond me**- they froze.**_

* * *

"Crap, they know…I think. Stupid Lee why did you have to write your name on the camera!!" Ino smacked her forehead.

Lee turned white. "It was youthfully mine after all, I had to put my name."

Naruto sweated. "This is not good. This is Neji we are talking about! Killing, spinning machine! And Tenten, the only one with the insane deadly weapons! That are foreign too!"

Kankuro shook his head. "They were bound to find out. You shouldn't hold it against them." he looked down at Anamina, who was still passed out, on his lap.

Shikamaru yawned. "He's right guys. All we have to do is collect the money Hiashi-san and Tsunade-sama promised us and buy a plane ticket to America. I heard Hawaii is great…"

Temari smacked the side of his head. "Not now Shika."

Sakura bit her lip and looked everywhere for signs of a pissed Hyuga and weapons mistress. "You guys, maybe we should leave-"

"**LEEEEEEE!!!!!!**"

…

"Aw shit."

* * *

**AND CUT!!!!!**

**Well there you have the second to last chapter!!!!! **

**...i feel so depressed saying that...neways!! hope u liked it!!!! finally they kissed XD XD XD hahhaaa**

*** Sakura's eyes were like O.O hahaha XD**

**And the lyrics that played while Neji and Tenten were dancing is 'My Boo' by Usher. I dont own those lyrics either. I dont any lyrics that ever were written in this story. yep.**

**well that was it folks! for now neways XD hope u laughed some, and awwed some and cried some XD not really but laughing is good XD hehe**

**and adios!!!!**

**missy: -still flying- PLEAASEEEE!!! DOOONT!!! FORGETTTT!!! TOOO-**

**temari: review!!! thats what she means!! jeez takes you so long to get one thing out XD**

**missy: AHHH! DOWN PIGEON!!!!**

**XD Review. Please :D**


	19. Epilouge

**Love like This:**

**Chapter 19:**

"What a night…"

"Hn…"

"Such a rush…Neji…"

"Hn…"

"And at the end…"

"H-hn…"

"Oh gawd, that sounds dirty."

"MY EARS!" all chorused.

Neji and Tenten propped themselves up on their elbows and up and rolled their eyes at the large group standing up and surrounding them under the night sky. Midnight to be exact.

One of them had 14 pieces of duct tape around their head and mouth. "Mmmpph fthhhu nmppshhteeee!"

Tenten scowled at Lee, "You're thirsty, you say? Think about that next time before you STALK US!" she shook a fist at him.

The others backed away. They already had Nejiten's wrath upon them; never, and I mean NEVER eat pies before having your kage bunshins as target practice…you'll only realize that may be the last sweet thing you eat in your life.  
Though, Nejiten were very impressed by their sneaky skills and freakish plans, that they let them only have a dollar.

Between all of them.

"Oi," Ino pouted as she sat down near the weapons mistress, "was leaving all of us only a dollar necessary? I was the one who enforced this whole thing! If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't even be together! I should have 5000000 yen!"

Tenten glared, "Exactly _why_ you got pie in the face from Neji earlier, right after…ahem. And Ino, Neji and I aren't dense."

"That's right," Neji confirmed with a glare.

"…" the others dropped their jaws and fell over.

"AHA! THAT'S JUST BULL!"

"Shut _up_ Naruto."

After the shock deceased, Neji and Tenten shared a delighted glance as he leaned in to her, both of them closing their eyes peacefully.

"Jeez! You're worse than Sasuke, Neji!" Naruto pouted and pulled their irritated shoulders apart.

Temari smirked and covered Naruto's eyes, "Yeah, you guys, there's a little brat here."

"HAHA! What a loser, where? Wait! OI!"

"Why don't you guys leave then," Neji scowled while Tenten kept smiling widely, in her own little world.

"No way, we're keeping an eye on you!" Kiba snorted and everybody else (except pissed Neji and grinning Tenten) heartily agreed and all sat down to make themselves comfortable.

They looked up at the stars.

"Hm…can you count all of these?"  
"No way! There's too many!

"I'm doing it anyways…1…2…"

"Seriously?"

"5…6…7…8…9…"

Naruto kept counting as he grabbed Hinata's hand as they pointed together to the sky. Everybody shrugged and counted aloud along with him.

"15…16, hey does anybody know where the hell Kankuro is?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

Everybody looked at each other.

"Oh my gawd we ditched him!"

"Seriously?"

"That's so mean," Tenten smirked, "Why don't you guys leave and find him?"

"Why not-HEY! You and Neji are just trying to get rid of us!"

"20…21…What's this, Tenten…?"

"22…23…24…Hey Neji…that tickles…!"

"Yup. See, they're even ignoring us."

"Snoorree…"

* * *

**Day after Dance…**

"Oh…such wonderful youthfulness. I can just bawl…right here, right now! Lee, shall you join me!"

"YYYYYYYYYYYEAAAAAAHH!"

"We can hear you!"

"DON'T MIND US! WE'RE JUST BEHIND THIS TREE DISGUISED AS SMALL WILD ZEBRA FINICHES WATCHING YOU! Now kids, I know you may have so much youthfulness it _hurts_, ahem, but Neji, do not lose control of yourself. Ah, I learned the hard way such many youthful years ago…in my youth…"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Me first…"

He dodged her fist and discovered a spot to jab her with his glowing chakra.

"Not so fast, Neji," Tenten panted and blocked her side with her dirt stained arms and lifted her leg to strike him at his blind spot.

Neji whipped around and forced her leg back with his shoulder and aimed at another chakra point. She cursed and smacked his hand away and pointed her kunai at him.

Unfazed, he gazed at her and openly grabbed her wrist. She stared at him with a puzzled look.

Then he twisted her wrist around counter-clockwise, forcing the weapon to drop.

"AHHHH FREAK! Ow! What the hell Neji!" Tenten shrieked and glared at him, struggling in his grip.

Neji just chuckled cheerily and let go. "I win… Loser."

She pouted and nursed her wrist. "No! You have to point the weapon to my neck and then you win… Bastard."

He rolled his eyes and during that Tenten spun around him and picked her weapon up just in case.

Neji blinked and narrowed his eyes. He should have watched her more closely. She was getting better.

Still as quick, he turned his head around and thrust his fists out. Tenten charged towards him and squeezed in between his arms.

Neji widened his eyes when he felt her lips on his a little shyly.

"Te…Tenten?" he murmured into the kiss and felt excited. His fighting shinobi instincts dropped to zero and now he turned into Casanova.

Tenten grinned triumphantly and melted when he kissed forcibly back. "Neji…"

They broke apart for a breath and he slowly brushed her bangs away. He smirked and kissed down her face softly, and then urgently traveled close to her neck. Tenten tried to smirk but closed her eyes with a heated blush and let herself enjoy the moment before she took action. Neji's hungry lips were already her under her chin when he saw something shiny in the corner of his eye.

"Tenten." He growled and snatched the weapon that was headed for his neck in victory.

"Shoot, your 360 vision is totally killing my rep here, Neji!" Tenten rolled her eyes and muttered, recovering from her fast, beating heart. Then she lifted her eyes and perked up, "But I did almost beat you, right?"

"That was completely against the rules. First of all, you distracted your opponent by macking on them."

"Though my opponent seemed to enjoy that _macking_…"

"…H-hn!"

"And you know very well the point is to distract them, so you can get that kunai to the loser's neck, one way or another."

"Hnnn…n."

"What do you mean distraction is against the rules! _Lying_ is against the rules you egotistical lia-"

He grabbed her face and kissed her with defiance.

Her eyes widened and she melted. "…You…win…" she sighed with lidded eyes and Neji smirked in the kiss.

Neji murmured softly and leaned in for more, "But you did well."

"Damn…straight…"

"Heh…"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Aw! Kisses and training! How…cliché but cute!"

"Only cliché in our world, Ino."

"Yes, so true Forehead…"

"Wait, why are we still spying on them? They're already together…"

"Yeah, Ino!"

Said blonde girl turned away from the hole in the bush she made to peek at Team Gai's couple and turned to the others crouched with her. "Eh I got so bored! Habit I guess."  
"Eh, I agree." Everybody shrugged and wiggled their eyebrows as their faces poked out of the bush.

"Um, I know you guys didn't get the promised money as punishment, but I suffered the brunt of their wrath…being on their team and all…"

"Oh Lee! It's okay! Let's shave those eyebrows and nobody'll notice it's you!"

"NOOO!"

Hinata giggled and turned behind her. She raised an eyebrow, "S-Shino? Gaara?"

"You leave us out when it comes to the spying part." Shino sulked as he and Gaara walked up to them and sat down.

"Aw Shino, you're sulking again!"

_Smack_

"Ow! Hey!"

Shikamaru and Temari were completely oblivious. They took a nap and let their sleepy heads fall in the bushes.

Sasuke looked about him and asked, "Where's Kankuro? With that…creep?"

Everybody shivered. They all had the pleasure to meet Neji's ex fiancé, Anamina, the next day after the dance. How long has it been, six months since The Hyugas and Reyushas called the "wedding" off?

Sakura hugged Sasuke's arm and shrugged, "Who knows, but you guys, I think we should be a little quieter."

"U-Um guys? I also f-forgot to remind u-us…" stammered Hinata as everybody turned to her, "N-Neji-nii-san's Byakugan is activated…"

"…Oh..."

"HUH. YOU GUYS AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER FREAKIN' LEARN THE EFFIN' MEANING OF ONE'S WONDERFUL PRVACY!"

"NOT AGAINN! AWWW SHITT!

* * *

_**4 Years Later…**_

The girls stared with large, captivated eyes as Temari, donned in an exquisite, white matrimony yukata joined Shikamaru, who was handsomely dressed in his matching gray and dark green matrimony yukata in front of the invited crowd. The bride's hair was done in one spiky ponytail with beads and chopsticks decorated on it. The groom's hair was down.

Sakura wiped her teary eyes and blubbered to Sasuke. The Uchiha wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted his head slightly on hers, involuntarily getting emotional also. His lip twitched a quiver.

"Oh my god, how I love weddings!"

"I know forehead! –Sniff- It's so beautiful!" Ino whispered and blew her nose and thanked kami for wearing her waterproof mascara.

Hinata was watching with even larger eyes and made whimpering, sniffing noises. SO…ENVIOUS!

Naruto snapped his head towards his love and whispered crazily about letting her use his sleeve to wipe her face because he forgot his hanky again.

Neji turned to Tenten and his face softened as he studied her curious, wistful, lidded eyes and open mouth.

"I didn't know you had soft spots for weddings." He chuckled.

Tenten turned to him and pouted, "Who doesn't love weddings! God, Temari looks amazing. Shikamaru better meet her needs, you lazy ass!"

Some of the invited guests turned their heads and shushed them.

The almost married couple turned to the audience and everybody surrounding Neji and Tenten scooted away pretending not to know them.

"I'm the man." Shikamaru grinned and Temari waved to them with a grin. Tenten waved back.

"Dang even Shikamaru isn't even droopy eyed today." Kiba whispered to everybody and worriedly wiped Ino's eyes.

"Being crazy in love does stuff to you. Take a look at Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at how Sasuke wore his bangs combed neatly to the side and his body reeked of Sakura's favorite choice of cologne.

"Dobe."

Sakura giggled.

"Teme times seven! It rhymes, oh shit."

"Ooh, catchy."

"AHAHA-"

"E-Excuse me? Let's move on with the wedding?" the matrimonial pastor suddenly raised an eyebrow at them.

The rest of the guests turned to them and gave wary glances.

Shikamaru and Temari just waved and grinned at them from the podium giggling.

The guilty group sheepishly nodded while Tenten and Ino stood and waved like maniacs at the almost married couple.

"Tenten! _Sit_!"

"Oh my gawd, Temari, you look hawwwt! I'll see you in the reception, girrrl! Mwaahh!"

"_Ino_!"

"Wonderful cake, darling." Sakura gave Temari a bear hug and sobbed her congratulations.

"Ah, Sakura, you cry too much. I'M SO HAPPAYYY!" Temari hugged back and cried too.

The guys nodded at each other and all patted Shikamaru on the back. "You're finally the man."

"I've always been the man." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled his newly bride against him.

Everybody gathered at the glamorous reception party and were all over the newly married couple.

A bright, gold colored chandelier hung from the ceiling and soft music played in the background with dancing couples. About 500 people all gave each other hugs and relatives got to catch up with each other.

After trying the cake, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at all of them, "But at the wedding, what was that all about, you guys interrupting like every 3 minutes?"

Everybody shared glances and pointed at each other.

Temari raised an eyebrow, "It was all of your faults you guys. I mean, Neji, that totally inappropriate fart was just-"

"It was your squeaky seat!"

"That's what's he said…heh…"

"Hey Naruto, don't be pointing fingers! You were the one crying the loudest!" Ino put her hands on her hips.

Hinata patted Naruto's shoulder as he pouted at everybody. She gave teary, blubbering congratulations to Temari and held on to Naruto. She wanted a wedding NOW!

Temari's brothers suddenly came up behind them and smiled at their sister.

"Hey, were you guys in the back? Where was your emotional speech?" Temari shook their collars and hugged them at the same time.

"It's going to be the toast, jeez Temari." Kankuro laughed and smothered her back. Gaara smiled as his turn came.

Everybody was busy socializing and talking to each other when Neji caught Tenten's eyes and they shared a mutual gaze.

He led them outside in the dark, starry sky for privacy.

"It looks so boundless." Tenten motioned to the sky, and sat down on a painted white, wooden bench where Neji patted beside him.

"Yes."

She smoothed her knee-length, champagne colored strapless dress and giggled when Neji breathed a sigh of tiredness and laid his head on her lap.  
Tenten's bangs tickled his face as she leaned over him and grinned, blinking her eyes contently. "The wedding was great, mm?"

"Mhm. Very…emotional." His pearly eyes blinked back at her and his mouth twisted amusedly.

"Of course!"

"I admit…I was speechless at how they repeated their vows."

"Mm. The real deal."

"Yes. Look up."

Tenten raised her head and noticed the stars shining brighter, due from the darkening sky. She felt a tug in her heart.

"I love you."

"…Huh?" Tenten looked down and widened her eyes. Neji has only written the declaration a few times in the past, but never vocally, as did she.

So what if they're a _**little**_ shy!

"I love you…so much. It's embarrassing, don't make me say it again." Neji turned against her stomach and she noticed his ears pink.

But…he said it! Tenten looked up at the sky with large eyes and her mind replayed that moment over and over again. He actually SAID the words!

"_I love you."_

With such profound, yet romantic seriousness she had hardly seen before in him of all people.

"Neji. I love you too. Too much." She turned his head to face her and fingered his lips.

He looked up at her lidded, brown eyes that were filled with soft emotion and his mouth slowly turned up into a toothy smile.

"You're smiling!" Tenten grinned and almost had to shield herself from the glowing sight. "Hyuga Neji is smiling like Naruto! You have an amazing smile! Why the hell don't you do it more often?"

Neji just chuckled and let his face relax. "Seems today is a first for everything."

"I can see that," Tenten giggled and ran her fingers lightly through his bangs. She could feel his face heating up and she smirked.

"Gawd you guys! Why do we always find you secluded? We can practically _FEEL _your horny hormones! Get back and bid Mr. and Mrs. Nara goodbye for their honeymoon!"

The two glanced up and saw Kiba and Ino, with his arm wrapped around her waist giving them knowing looks. Neji and Tenten gave a weary, but dutiful salute.

"Hai, hai."

"Kiiiibaaa-kuuunnn," Ino exclaimed loudly as they led the way back to the reception hall, their voices fading as they neared their destination, "Today was a great day you know! So glamorous and emotional…and COMMITABLE. Very heart-trending don't you think?"

"Y-yes, it was highly expens- enjoyable, yeah!"

Neji and Tenten shared an amused glance as they made their way to large glass doors leading inside.

"What do you think of that Tenten?"

"That Kiba better propose to Ino soon…"

"Hn, no. Like sealing up our relationship."

"…"

Tenten's head whipped to Neji faster than you can say "HUH?" and they both stopped walking.

Neji cleared his throat and darted his eyes back and forth to her eyes locked on his. Seconds ticked by and then he started to sweat.

"Y-You know…you could say something or least make your eyes show some emotion…I know that sounds hypocritical of me heh... But…well…"

Tenten took a good few seconds to return to earth and started to walk again through the doors, startling Neji as he recovered and caught up beside her.

"So…Tent-"

"Hyuga Neji," Tenten indignantly closed her eyes and her voice came out as smooth as honey, "Is that a marriage proposal?"

Neji blinked and flushed. "Not…not necessarily but-"

"Oh thank gawd!" Tenten returned to herself and started to laugh hysterically as she gripped her knees and bent over in hilarity. Neji just stood there frozen with wide eyes.

"Come on Neji, I know that you have some ounces of romantic-ness in you!"

"I doubt that that is a word…and how rude."

"Ahhhahaha. Oh Neji, how I love you…"

Neji blinked. Two times in one night. He might be getting lucky tonight…

"Ahah- hey…whats with that perverted look on your face?"

Tenten's face came close to Neji who snapped out of his daze and melted when he gazed into those familiar, friendly warm eyes of her.

Tenten. His teammate. His lover. His best friend.

"Who knows. Maybe I will propose. Maybe I won't, if you misbehave." Neji grinned again and lifted his fingers to her cheeks and gently kissed her forehead.

Tenten blinked a few times and grinned back, "Me? Never." Her heart fluttered and she hugged him tightly around his strong, dependable torso.

"In answering your formal statement of request, it would be the inevitable, ne?"

"Of course. I do things to right way." He straightened his back and narrowed his eyes with determination.

"Yes, yes Neji." Tenten hugged him tighter. "So then…let's follow our dreams, and never leave each other's side. Okay?" she gazed seriously into his eyes and his white eyes shone brighter.

"Forever."

"Forever."

"…You know, Tenten? I have this strange, alien urge to burst out in poems and songs. Ugh I need to get myself back together.

"'All the world is only youuu…and mee… '"

"That's not funny, Tenten."

"Tonight…tonight…the world is full of light…"

"…"

"With suns and moons all ooover the place! Tonight toni-mph!"

Neji caught her off to keep her from further making his face red in sheer embarrassment, with a smothering kiss.

Of course.

"Mnn…Neji as much as I love this…you need…to let me…speak sometimes…"

"Sing…or this?"

"…You win…"

"I always do. I win you."

"You guys are so cute and cheesy!"

"We're being watched…AGAIN?"

* * *

**Yes yes, not the best ending (esp the last dialogues DX) buuuuttt with this whole story in all its amateur-ness I guess it'll do =,=**

**AND YES I AM DEEPLY, PROFUSELY, EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE, AKA THE EPILOUGE, JUST ONE CHAPTER... how sad. It's been terribly busy and today is the most oddest day for me to update. I actually had part of this chapter done since about...last year and a half ago...and then I never got around to actually editing and adding more to it, but as usual I've been moving around...a lot. I was thinking of just quickly setting the 'Complete' button for this story and not adding an epilogue but...I don't know, I just had to xD So here you go and with my lack of punctuality, YOU DON'T GOTTA REVIEW! JUST READ IT...OR READ IT DEPENDING IF YOU SCROLL DOWN BEFORE YOU READ AHAHAHA...with that word (read) you can't tell if its past tense or not...AHHH NEWAYS I mighttttt once I get zeee timee, I'll post new chapter stories that I have worked on in my spare time (Naruto category of course XD) with different pairings but NEJITEN FTW! :DDD**

**Thanks to all who reviewed this story in the past, I don't have much more time in the library to list them all, but come on ppl, go to the review page and check em out, they're awesome XD**

**Naruto: You almost forgot US!**

**Me: Oh come on...My humor coughlackofhumorcough is drained! Please don't let me!**

**Naruto: Fine fine I'll do promotions then!**

**Me: Omgee thanks! Yeah tell em to check out my one-**

**Naruto: If you have not known, ahem _Naruto_ manga, which is based on, ahem ME, updated to chapter 560! And the anime, which, ahem, of course is based on ME, has Shippuden episodes as far as episodes 233! SO TO GOOGLE, LOOK EM UP AND TA DA! YOU FIND ME! WHOOOT CAN I GET A ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE?**

**Me: Oh...it's _your_ promotions. Eh well it's not like I had anything to promote anyways...GET OUTTA HERE!**

**Naruto: Dattebayo, SEE YOU THERE! OR BE SQUARE 3**

**Thanks and goodbye for now x]!**


End file.
